


All the King's Men

by glenien



Series: All [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kral Arthur ve Yuvarlak Masa Şövalyeleri Albion’da huzur ve barış dolu bir krallık yaratmaktadır. Ancak her Krallık’ta olduğu gibi burada da sorunlar bitmez. Arthur ve Guinevere birlikte en zor soruya çözüm ararken Merlin endişelidir, geçmiş, ne şimdi, ne de gelecekte yakasını bırakmayacaktır. (All Equals Around the Round Table'ın devamı)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Homecomings - Usta Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye YARIM bırakıldı. Hikayenin devamı, hatta bir sonraki hikayenin kaba taslağı hala bende duruyor, fakat ne yazık ki hikayeye geri dönüş alamadığım için yarım bırakmışım..

 

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

 

**Prologue: The Homecomings**

 

"Günaydın, majesteleri," diye eğildi pembe yanaklarla kollarının arasında çarşaflar taşıyan hizmetçi kız.

 

Kral gülümseyerek ona hafifçe başıyla bir selam verdi ve yürümeye devam etti. Çoğunlukla olduğu gibi başında tacı yoktu ama belinde yanından hiç ayırmadığı meşhur kılıcını taşıyordu, kırmızı pelerini ise sade gömleği ve pantolonu üzerinde dalgalanıyordu.

 

O elinde bir elmayla ilerlerken koridorda küçümen bir adam belirdi, telaşla elindeki parşömenleri açtı, "Majesteleri, bugünkü programınız..."

 

"Albert, kahvaltıdan sonraya kalsa?"

 

"Ama _Majesteleri_ -"

 

"Kahvaltıdan sonra, söz veriyorum. İyi adam, hadi," diye onun omzunu pat patladı genç Kral ve ilerledi.

 

Koridor giderek yuvarlanarak son bulurken Arthur bir iç geçirerek önündeki dar, sarmal merdivene baktı ve kuleyi tırmanmaya başladı.

 

Merlin'in buraya taşınmasına nasıl ikna olmuştu, hatırlamıyordu bile.

 

Büyük bir ihtimalle o sırada aklı başka bir yerdeydi diye düşündü hafifçe pembeleşirken.

 

Yüz on iki basamaktan sonra (Arthur saymıştı) eski, tahta kapıyı hafifçe araladı ve içeriye başını uzattı Arthur.

 

Yuvarlak oda, geniş pencerelerden dolan gün ışığıyla aydınlanıyordu, ancak öyle tıklım tıklımdı ki ışığın çoğu taş zemine ulaşamıyordu bile. Genç Kral, dikkatli adımlarla içeri girerken gölge bir köşeye tünemiş olan küçümen, boz bir baykuş, altın rengi tek bir gözünü aralayıp ona baktı, sonra tekrar kapayarak uyuklamasına devam etti.

 

Birbirinden tozlu ve kalın kitap yığınları üst üste, neredeyse sihirle denilebilecek kadar imkansız bir dengeyle duruyor, kitaplıklar ise raflarına tıkıştırılmış parşömenler ve notlarla tıka basa doluydu.

 

Odanın bir köşesine sanki sonradan akla gelmiş gibi atılıvermiş yatağın üzerine büyük bir yıldız haritası tutturulmuştu, yatağın kendisi ise dolap görevi görüyordu. Arthur'un gözüne koyu mavi bir gömlek, teki olmayan bir çorap ve siyah bir cüppe çarptı, gerçek gardrobun ise kapağı açıktı ve içinde kök salmış mor yapraklı, garip bir çiçek vardı. Arthur tek kaşını kaldırarak sakalını kaşıdı ve çiçeğin hafifçe sağa sola salınmasını izledi.

 

Bakışları odadaki masaların üzerinde yavaş yavaş gezinmeye başladı, üçü de çeşitli otlar ve küçük kazanlarla doluydu, sadece bir tanesinin üzerinde erimiş bir mum ve siyah bir yığın vardı- _ah_ , işte Merlin de oradaydı, burnuna yaslanmış bir tüy kalemle, kitaplarının üzerinde uyuyordu.

 

Arthur pelerinini çözdü ve yakınlardaki bir sandalyeye bıraktı, üstü dolu olmayan veya tehlikeli veya garip şeylerle kıpırdaşmayan tek eşya buydu. Masaya doğru ilerledi ve Merlin'in yanında yere çöktü.

 

Parmakları büyücünün saçlarını okşarken Merlin bir şeyler mırıldanarak kollarının arasındaki parşömenlere sarıldı.

 

"Merlin?" diye hafifçe seslendi Arthur, "Merlin, hadi-"

 

Mavi gözler kırpıştı ve birazcık aralandı, hala parşömenlere gömülü bir yüz ona mahmur mahmur gülümsedi.

 

Arthur, ona tatlılıkla karşılık verdi.

 

Merlin birdenbire doğruldu, "Arthur! _Saat kaç_ -"

 

"Sabah oldu bile," diye onu bilgilendirdi Arthur sonra kolundan kaldırdı, "Akşam yemeği için _birazcık_ geç kaldın."

 

Merlin ağzını kocaman açarak neredeyse yerinde sallanırcasına esnerken Arthur sordu, "Dün gece hiç uyudun mu?"

 

"Pek değil," diye itiraf etti Merlin, uykulu gözlerini ovuştururken etrafına bakındı, sonra yüzünü Arthur'a çevirdi, "Özür dilerim- yemeği kaçırmak istememiştim."

 

"Önemli değil," diye hafifçe yanaklarında gezindi karşısındaki eller, "Ama bir daha yapamazsın."

 

Merlin pişmanlıkla ona baktı, Arthur avuturcasına hafifçe gülümsedi ve ikisi mıknatıs gibi birbirine çekildi. Arthur'un gömleği, Merlin'in parmaklarıyla sımsıkı kavranmıştı, sanki bu ilkmiş ve sonmuşcasına, telaşla titriyordu öpüşü.

 

Arthur hafifçe geriye çekilerek Merlin'in karışık yüzüne baktı. Parmakları, endişeyle koyulaşmış mavi gözlerinin kenarlarındaki çizgileri okşadı, usul bir sesle, "Bunu daha önce konuşmuştuk," dedi.

 

Merlin başını salladı, "Elimde değil," diye mırıldanarak bakışlarını eğdi.

 

Arthur bir iç geçirdi, etrafına bakındı, "Bu _kuş yuvasında_ yaşayacağına bana daha yakın bir yer seçseydin, böyle olmazdı," dedi alt dudağını bükerek.

 

Merlin güldü. "Kulemi seviyorum," dedi hafif bir utangaçlıkla, "Üstelik burada bir şey patlasa da kimsenin ödü kopmuyor."

 

Arthur gözlerini devirdi, "Merlin, şatoyu havaya uçursan da kimsenin gözünü kırpacağını sanmıyorum artık. İlk haftalarda Camelot'u iyi eğittin."

 

"Benim suçum değildi!" dedi Merlin, yüzünü al basmıştı, "Biraz- _hevesliydim_ , o kadar."

 

Arthur'un yüzü onun kızarmış yanaklarına eğilirken kaşları havalandı, gözlerinin içi muzur bir mavilikle parladı, "Hevesli, öyle mi?"

 

Dudaklar hafifçe yanağından kulağına geçerken Merlin burnunu onun yanağına gömdü, mırıldandı, "Sabah programın yok mu senin?"

 

"Hımm," diye mırıldandı Arthur ama dikkati daha çok Merlin'in boynuna kaymıştı, "Albert'e sonra gelmesini söyledim."

 

"Bu da birazdan buraya damlar demek," diye ona bakışlarını çevirdi Merlin.

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek uzandı ve onun dudaklarına çabuk bir öpücük kondurdu, "Sanki hiç eğlenmemizi istemiyor gibisin, Merlin. En son ne zaman benim odama geldin?"

 

Merlin onun yüzünü yakalayarak kendine çekti ve dudaklarına uzun uzun bir öpücük kondurdu, "Bu gece geleceğim, söz," diye fısıldadı.

 

"Söz mü?" diye kararmış bakışlarını ona dikti Arthur, elleri Merlin'in belini kavramıştı, baş parmakları ısrarcı bir şekilde gömleğinden içeri kayıyordu. Merlin titreşen kirpiklerle ona yaslanırken Arthur'un parmakları biraz daha onu kendine çekti ve Merlin'in boynunda aralanmış dudaklarından hafif bir inilti çıktı- ve arkalarındaki kapı saygıyla üç kez vuruldu.

 

"Usta Merlin? Usta Merlin, acaba Kral'ımız sizinle mi? Acilen görüşülmesi gereken konular var da-" diye yalvaran bir ses dışarıdan duyuldu.

 

Arthur yüzünü Merlin'in omzuna gömerek bambaşka bir inilti çıkardı.

 

Merlin boğazını temizledi, Arthur'un sımsıkı dolanmış kollarının arasında kapıya doğru dönmeye çalışarak seslendi, " _Evet Albert_ , şimdi geliyor."

 

"Niye Albion'daki en çalışkan adamı yanıma aldım ki, niye?" diye homurdandı Arthur, kollarının arasında hala Merlin'i sıkıyordu.

 

Merlin onunla birlikte geri geri yürüdü, Arthur'un kollarını çözmeyeceği anlaşılınca elini sandalyeye doğru uzattı, kırmızı bir kumaş odanın öteki ucundan parmaklarının arasına süzüldü. Merlin, pelerini yakalayarak Arthur'un omuzlarına attı, uçlarını bağlarken yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme vardı, "İşini ciddiye alıyor zavallı adam."

 

"İkinizin ortak sorunu da bu- _hep iş, hep iş_. Hiç bana zaman ayırmıyorsunuz," diye yakındı Arthur, yüzü neredeyse çocuksu bir mutsuzlukla kaplıydı, onun alt dudağı düştükçe Merlin'in yüzündeki gülümseme daha da genişliyordu.

 

Büyücü sonunda dayanamayarak bükülen dudağa bir öpücük daha kondurdu, "Hepsi senin için sevgili Kral'ım, hep."

 

Arthur dertli bir iç daha geçirdi, bakışları masanın üzerindeki parşömenlere döndü, "Ne üzerinde çalıştığını bile anlatmadın daha bana... bu kadar önemli, seni yemeğinden alıkoyacak kadar."

 

Merlin nazik ellerle onun parmaklarını belinden çözdü, "Belli bir şey yok daha."

 

Arthur ona baktı, "Önemli bir şey olursa bana söylersin, değil mi?"

 

Merlin onun gömleğini düzeltti, "Tabi," diye mırıldandı, bakışları göğsünde.

 

Arthur kırpılmayan gözlerle ona bakmayı sürdürünce bakışlarını kaldırdı ve sesi daha kesin bir ton aldı, "Önemli bir şey bulursam sana söyleceğim."

 

"Daha iyi," dedi Arthur ve kapıya döndü, "Çiçek dolabı yemeye başlamış, dikkat et."

 

Kral odadan çıkarken, _"Albert! İşte aradığım adam-"_ sesi arkasından yankılandı, Merlin kapanan kapıya bakarak alt dudağını ısırdı.

 

Archimedes tünediği yerden onu kınarcasına, alçak bir sesle uzun uzun öttü.

 

***

 

" _Geç kaldınız_ Lordum," diye yükseldi gülen bir ses.

 

Arthur, zarif lacivert elbisesi gümüş sırmalarla süslü genç kadının karşısında hafifçe eğildi, "Bağışlayın Leydim, Albion meseleleriyle meşguldüm."

 

Guinevere ona tek kaşını kaldırırken gülüşmeler yükseldi ve Kral Arthur, sağ tarafında bir boşluk bırakarak Yuvarlak Masa'daki yerini aldı. Gözleri Kraliçe'nin yanında oturmakta olan esmer bir şövalyeye takıldı, bütün ifadesi aydınlandı. " _Lancelot_ \- sonunda! Hoş geldiniz. İyi haberler var mı?"

 

Sir Lancelot ayağa kalktı, kolları resmi bir pozda arkasında kavuşurken yüzünde pırıl pırıl bir gülümseme vardı, "Evet, efendim. Büyük bir mutlulukla -ve özellikle de belirtirim ki Sir Leon'un sayesinde- Mercia'yla barış görüşmelerimizde mutlu sona geldiğimizi söylemek istiyorum."

 

Alkışlar koptu, Arthur'un sesi yükseldi, "Bravo, Leon!"

 

Masanın öteki ucunda oturmakta olan şövalye, Sir Bors tarafından sırtı gümbürdeyerek yumruklanırken sarı lülelerinin altında pembeleşti. "Lancelot abartıyor, gerçekten. Elena olmasa ben ağzımı bile açamayacaktım."

 

Arthur'un yüzünde bir sırıtış belirdi, "Sevgili _karıcığına_ sevgilerimizi ilet."

 

Kraliçe araya girdi, "Unutmayın, Bahar Şenlikleri'nde ikinizi de görmek istiyorum bu defa."

 

"Evet, başka?" Mavi gözler tek tek şövalyelerin yüzünü taradı, "Gwaine döndü mü?"

 

Başlar iki yana sallandı, bir başka boş sandalyenin yanında oturan açık kumral saçlı, ince yapılı bir şövalye ayağa kalktı, hafifçe eğildi, "Hayır efendim ama haber yolladı- yolda oyalanmış, gecikiyormuş," dedi Sir Kay.

 

Masanın öteki ucundan Sir Bors göbeğini yerinden oynatırcasına derin bir iç çekti, "Gene başını ne belalara soktu bu oğlan."

 

Arthur'un gözleri Sir Percival'ı buldu, "Başka bir haber var mı peki?"

 

Percival de başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır efendim, Kutsal Ada hala sakin ve Druid'lerden de herhangi bir haber gelmedi."

 

Arthur derin bir nefes aldı, "Güzel. Öyleyse sizi daha fazla tutmayayım, yarınki şölende tekrar toplanırız."

 

Kral ayaklanırken elinde bir parşömen yığınıyla küçümen bir adam koşturarak onu izledi, Büyük Salon mırıltılarla doldu.

 

"Majesteleri, saray ambarcısı bir görüşme arzu ediyor!"

 

"Tamam Albert, koş getir adamcağızı, kaç kere dedim önden bekletme-"

 

"İyi iş, Leon..."

 

"Dönüşte Anber'den de geçtiniz mi? Şahane bir han vardı-"

 

"Sağ sağlim döndünüz ya..." diye fısıldadı içten bir endişeyle gözleri parıldayan genç kadın, yanındaki şövalyeyle Salon'dan ayrılırken.

 

Lancelot kollarının arasındaki parşömenlerin üzerinden ona baktı, yüzünde özlem dolu bir ifade vardı. "Kraliçemi daha fazla şampiyonsuz bırakamazdım."

 

Guinevere dolu dolu gözlerle ona gülümsedi.

 

İleriden bir ses Lancelot'u çağırırken şövalye zorlukla bakışlarını ondan ayırdı. Tekrar döndüğünde kahverengi gözlerde anlayış diler bir ifade vardı.

 

Guinevere hafifçe başıyla onu selamlarken Lancelot eğildi, sonra ikisi de ayrı yollara gittiler.

 

***

 

"F'ana ka'ff keff ş'övledim! O BENİM Ş'OPAM!!!"

 

"NE VAR YANİ- _SENİN SOPANSA??_ "

 

"BAYAN CELIA!! BAYAN CELIA!!! DAYSIE BENİM Ş'OPAMI ALIYOĞV! AYY!"

 

"Çocuklar, çocuklar!" Soluk mavi cüppesinin içinde koşturarak gelen beyaz saçlı tombul kadın küçük bir oğlanla kız çocuğunu ayırdı. Sarışın oğlan çocuğu göz yaşları içinde bir avucunu burnuna tutmuş, ötekiyle var gücüyle hala tehditkar bir şekilde elindeki değneği sallayan küçük kızın kızıl örgülerinden birine yapışmıştı.

 

Kızıl saçlı kız saçını kurtardıktan sonra burnundan yüksek bir "hıh!" sesi çıkardı, elindeki sopayı yere atarak kollarını kavuşturdu. "Hemen de ağlıyor! Bence sen git evine- senden ne büyücü olur ne de şövalye!"

 

Küçük oğlan öfkeyle yere topuğunu vurdu, "Ş'eni babama ş'öyliycem! Göyüysün sen! En büyük şövalye benim babam!"

 

"En büyük şövalye Kral bir kere!!"

 

"Kıyallağ şövalyeden ş'ayılmaz ki ş'eni ş'alak!!"

 

Bayan Celia eğilerek ikisine de uyaran bir bakış attı, " _Daysie, Lamorak_ \- size ne demiştim hatırlıyorsunuz değil mi? Bir daha kavga ederseniz ikinizi de derse almam."

 

İki çocuk da utanarak başlarını öne eğdi. "Özür dileriz, Bayan Celia."

 

Mavi gözler ikisine de uzun uzun baktı, sonra doğruldu, "Hadi bakalım, siz de diğerlerinin yanına. Bugün ne yapıyorduk, söylemek isteyen var mı?"

 

Mavi cüppeli kadının etrafına doluşmuş on küçük kafadan aynı haykırış yükseldi, " _FORBÆRNE!_ "

 

Bayan Celia olduğu yerde zıplayarak telaşla etrafına bakındı, ortalarındaki odun yığınından duman bile tütmediğini görünce rahatladı, "Ah- evet, evet _ama çocuklar size kaç kere büyüleri öyle-_ "

 

Bir çığlık koptu, kumral bir kız koşturarak avlunun öteki ucundan geldi, "Bayan Celia! Ne oluy- ah bekleyin, bekleyin- _Áblinn!_ "

 

Kız kendinden emin bir şekilde kaldırdığı elini indirirken Bayan Celia'nın cüppesinin arkasındaki ateş söndü, tombul kadın olduğu yere çöktü, genç cadı onun eline yapıştı, "İyi misiniz Bayan Celia?"

 

Kadıncağız ter içindeki yüzünü kuruladı, "Ah çok yaşlandım ben bu iş için ah, ah..."

 

Güleç bir ses avludan duyuldu, "Öyle demeyin, Bayan Celia- siz olmadan ne yaparız?"

 

Dört bir koldan, "Meeeeeer-liiiiin!!" çığlıkları koptu, beş ayrı minik kol merdivenlerden düşmeden inmeye çabalayan ince yapılı, siyah saçlı büyücünün bacaklarına yapıştı.

 

Bayan Celia'nın eli göğsüne gitti, yüzünde dehşet dolu bir ifade vardı, telaşla doğrulmaya çabaladı, "Usta Merlin-!"

 

Merlin, biri sırtında, ikisi koluna, diğerleri de bacaklarına yapışmış çocukların altından neşeyle güldü, "Günaydın Bayan Celia. Nasıl gidiyor dersler?"

 

Tombul kadının yüzü pembeleşti, "Ah sizin gibi... _deha zihinlerin_ ilgilenmesi gereken şeyler değil... küçük- küçük bir ateş yapmayı öğreniyorduk."

 

Yanındaki kız avucunun içine bir gülme gizlerken Bayan Celia telaşla ellerini savurdu, "Hadi, hadi çocuklar- Usta Merlin'i rahat bırakın. Hadi toplaşın bakalım, bu defa tek tek deneyelim. Daysie, sen başlamak ister misin canım?"

 

"ÖĞNCE HEYP O BAŞLIYOĞV ZATEN!" diye bir çığlık ve arkasından da bir kargaşa koptu, Merlin aceleyle avludan kaçarken tutulamamış bir kahkaha koptu, arkasından genç suç ortağı da peşine katıldı.

 

İkisi de gülerek talim sahasını geçerken Niniane'ın iri mavi gözleri ışıldıyordu, "Sabahki ders hep en zoru. İyi ki durdurma büyüsünü de göstermişsiniz, Usta Merlin."

 

Merlin ona doğru başını eğdi, "Kaç kere dedim Niniane- Merlin demen yeterli."

 

Çilli bir burun iki yana oynadı, hafif öne çıkık dişler pırıl pırıl bir gülümsemeyle ortaya çıktı, "Öyle derdim ama Bayan Celia'nın kalp krizi geçireceğinden korkuyorum."

 

Merlin güldü, ikili Camelot'tan ormana doğru çıkan patikada yürümeye başladılar.

 

Pelerini yere değen kız, eğilerek yerden bir şey aldı, "Sana bir şey gösterebilir miyim, Merlin?"

 

Merlin başını sallayınca Niniane ona heyecanlı bir bakış attı ve avucunu açtı. Küçük bir palamut tam ortasında duruyordu.

 

" _Gebléw_ ," diye fısıldadı genç kız.

 

Tohumdan önce yeşil bir filiz yükseldi, arkasından beyaz bir çiçek açtı, Niniane yüksek sesle nefesini tutarak başını kaldırırken filiz tekrar boynunu büktü.

 

Merlin onun düşen suratına gülerek elinden tohumu aldı. "Çok güzel Nin- ama biraz daha özenli olmalısın," dedi ve tohumu tekrar toprağa bıraktı, avucunu üzerinde tuttu, " _Gebléwath_ ," diye emretti.

 

Altın gözler ışıldadı, Niniane'ın hayranlık dolu nidasıyla bir filiz topraktan fışkırdı ve hızla büyümeye başladı, kısa süre içerisinde görkemli bir meşe ağacı az önce durdukları yerde dallarını göğe uzatıyordu.

 

Merlin muzip bir ifadeyle centilmence üzerindeki pelerini yere sererken ikisi ormanın yeni sakininin altına oturdular, Niniane derin bir iç geçirdi.

 

"İnanılmaz bir şey," dedi genç cadı, "Sanki hiç zorlanmıyor gibisin. Rowin diyor ki sen bizler gibi bunların hiçbirini öğrenmemişsin, doğru mu?" Mavi gözler merakla üzerine dikildi, "Böyle doğmuşsun?"

 

Merlin'in yüzü bulandı. "Evet," diye cevapladı, "İşte bu yüzden her seferinde başım belaya girdi."

 

"Ama- harika değil mi?" diye araya girdi Niniane, "İstediğin her an her şeyi yapabilmek?

 

Umut dolu gözler ona dönerken Merlin burukça gülümsedi, Niniane'ın coşkusu bulaşıcıydı, sihri de tıpkı onun gibi masum ve hevesliydi. Ona bazen Freya'yı hatırlatıyordu, daha genç, daha şanslı bir Freya'yı. Merlin öğrenmek için ona gelen her sihir sahibinin Niniane gibi olmasını her şeyden çok dilemişti. Eğer sihir, sonunda Albion'la barışacaksa, bunun yolu işte bu heyecanlı kızdı.

 

Merlin hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırırken, "Öyle mi gerçekten?" diye sordu, "Ya daha yürüyemezken evi ateşe vermek? Her an kaza çıkarabilecek bir bebeğin olsun ister miydin?"

 

Niniane'ın yüzü düştü, Merlin başını salladı, "Şimdi anlıyorsun değil mi? Farklı yeteneklerle doğmuş olmam, daha şanslıyım anlamına gelmiyor."

 

Çizgilerle belirlenmiş koyu mavi gözler dalgınlaştı, "Camelot'a ayak bastığımda tek bir büyü kitabım vardı- şimdiyse yüzlerce. Ben de hala öğreniyorum. Sadece bana.. sizlere olduğundan daha doğal geliyor," dedi Merlin ve sustu.

 

"Bazen Albion'un çağrısını içimde duyabiliyorum," diye mırıldandı, sesi ve kendisi buradan çok uzaktaydı, "Benimle konuşuyor."

 

Niniane bir süre sessizce onun devam etmesini bekledi, Merlin'in düşünceli hali  kaybolmayınca yavaşça, "Ne söylüyor sana?" diye sordu.

 

Merlin uykudan uyanırcasına silkelendi, kendi kendini paylar bir gülümseme yüzünde belirdi, "Önemli değil," diye yanıt verdi ve yerden başka bir palamut aldı, "Şu anda önemli olan seni bu büyüyü öğrenmen. Hadi, bir daha dene bakalım."

 

***

 

"Teşekkürler Nora- çekilebilirsin."

 

Pembe yanaklı hizmetçi hafif bir reverans yaptı, kibarca odadan ayrılarak Kraliçe'yi yalnız bıraktı.

 

Guinevere yatağın üzerine oturdu, eteğinin büzgüsünü çekiştirdi, dayanamadı ayağa kalktı, masanın üzerindeki saksıyı düzeltti, sonra tekrar elbisesinin kollarını düzeltti, cama yürüdü, perdelerle oynadı.

 

Çok geçmedi ki kapısı yumuşak bir tıkırtıyla vuruldu.

 

Gwen, "Girin," diye seslenirken bile hızla kapıya doğru yürüyordu, ağır meşe açılıp kapandı, koyu renk bir baş gözüktü.

 

Feryat eder gibi fısıltı, " _Sonunda,_ " diye Gwen'in dudaklarından koptu ve kollarını şövalyenin omuzlarına doladı.

 

Lancelot eğilerek genç kadını sımsıkı kucakladı ve yüzünü hafif lavanta kokan buklelere gömdü, "Özür dilerim, daha erken gelemedim."

 

Guinevere geri çekilerek gözyaşları içinde güldü, "Aylardır yolunu gözlüyorum," Esmer parmaklar hafifçe sakallı yüzü okşadı, "Birkaç dakika daha nedir ki?"

 

Nasırlı eller yumuşak hareketlerle önce onun yanaklarını sildi, sonra parmaklarını avucunun içine aldı ve dudaklarına götürdü, "Ayrı kaldığımız bir dakikayı bile seni düşünmeden geçirmedim," dedi Lancelot yüzü hafifçe gamzelenirken, "Korkarım ki Mercia ile ilgili anlatacak tek bir anım yok- aklım hep buradaydı."

 

Gwen güldü ve şövalyenin yüzünü avuçlarının arasına aldı, "Ben de seni çok özledim," diye fısıldadı.

 

Kumral bukleli baş ona doğru uzanırken Lancelot'un gözlerinden bocalar bir ifade geçti.

 

Ortalarındaki kapı yüksek sesle vuruldu ve cevap beklemeden kayıtsızca açıldı, kırmızı tunikli, altın bir baş içeri daldı. "Gwen, bu maşrapa siparişlerini sen mi verdin? Kaç testiye ihtiyacımız var _bir türlü bulamadım_ -" Arthur duraksadı ve başını elindeki parşömenden kaldırarak odanın iki yanına ayrılmış Lancelot ve Guinevere'e baktı.

 

Lancelot sopa yutmuş gibi kaskatı dururken Guinevere kızarmış yanaklarla saçını kulağının arkasına aldı, hafifçe boğazını temizledi, "Çömlek siparişlerinin altına baktın mı?"

 

Kral tekrar kafasını eğdi, parmaklarının arasındaki parşömen kıvrılarak yere doğru biraz daha indi, "Ah- _işte_ \- buradaymış evet..." dedi ve küçük bir nida boğazından koptu, "Bu kadar tabağa gerçekten ihtiyacımız olacak mı?"

 

Arthur cevap beklemeden bir sandalye çekti ve masaya oturdu, "Nefret ediyorum şu şölen hazırlıklarından..." diye bir iç geçirdi, "Sabahtan beri Albert kuyruk gibi peşimde- daha yemek bile yemedim- Hanna!" Daha kimse ağzını bile açamadan Kral ayağa fırlamış, kapıyı açarak geçen ilk hizmetçiye seslenmişti, "Hanna lütfen bize mutfaktan üç servis getir, bir testi de Caerleon şarabı açsınlar- yeni mahsülden olsun ama."

 

Alçak bir mırıltı koptu, "Efendim, ben çekile-" diye başladı Lancelot.

 

"Bana katılmayacak mısınız?" Arthur'un yüzünde acınaklı bir ifade vardı, "Tek başıma yemekten nefret ediyorum ve Merlin gene ortalarda yok." Mavi gözler hüzünle masaya eğilir, tırnağının ucuyla tahtayı kazırken yumuşak bir bakış Kraliçe ile Baş Şövalye'nin arasında geçti, sonra ikisi de Kral'larının iki yanına, karşılıklı oturdular.

 

Gwen hafifçe parşömeni önüne doğru çekti, "Niye Albert seni rahatsız edip duruyor? Her şeyin listesini vermiştim ben ona."

 

Arthur bir iç daha geçirerek kağıdı tamamen bıraktı. "Bir sorun olursa gelmesini ben söyledim-" dedi ve özür diler bir ifadeyle ona döndü, "Daha misafir listesi yapılacak- seni meşgul etmek istemedim."

 

Gwen gülerek ona bir kaşını kaldırdı, "Arthur, çoktan listeyi yapmadık mı sanıyorsun? Kaç aydır hazırlanıyoruz şenliğe?"

 

Arthur yumruğunu alnına gömdü, " _Bilmiyorum_. Daha önce _hiç_ bunlar bana kalmamıştı- bana kalsa zaten turnuva yapıyor oluyorduk!"

 

Gwen gözlerini havaya kaldırdı, geriye çekilerek elleri dolu tepsilerle içeri giren hizmetçilere yer açtı. "Evet, _daha önce de_ söyledin. _Birkaç bin kere_."

 

Önüne konan tabağa gülümseyerek teşekkür eden Arthur sonra yalvaran bakışlarını Lancelot'a çevirdi, "Ne işe yarıyor bu şenlik sorarım. Herkes sarhoş olmaya bahane arıyor!"

 

Lancelot gülmesini tutamadı, şövalye başını eğerek yüzünü Kraliçe'den saklarken Gwen ikisine de okkalı bir bakış fırlattı, "İnsanların kutlamaya da ihtiyacı var. Üstelik Druid'ler için de bu önemli bir bayram, hatırlatmama gerek yok herhalde."

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkararak kupasından bir yudum aldı, "Druid'ler zaten bizi çok seviyor. Üstelik Merlin'in dediğine bakılırsa, Bahar Şenliği onlarda oldukça... _değişik_ kutlanıyormuş." Arthur'un yüzünden tuhaf bir ifade geçti, "Bol bereket... ve verim içeriyor. Merlin bir ara ateş karşısında çıplak dans edenlerden de bahsetti ama açıkçası o noktadan sonra daha fazla dinlemedim. Bu insanlarla her gün yüz yüzeyim- _bütün ritüellerini_ öğrenmesem de olur."

 

Lancelot gülerken Arthur ona sırıttı, Gwen'in yüzünde ise hiç eğlenir bir ifade yoktu, "Çok insan eş bulmak veya çocuk sahibi olmak için bu bayramdan medet umuyor," Genç kadın ekmeğinden küçük bir parça kopardı, "Gülünecek bir durum göremiyorum ben."

 

Onu izleyen Lancelot'un yüzünden karışık bir ifade geçti, tabağıyla meşgul olan Arthur ise bir şeyin farkında değildi.  "Belki de bir büyü turnuvası yapmalıyız?" diye heyecanla çatalını savurdu, "Yapabilir miyiz?"

 

Lancelot hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Pek akıllıca bir iş olacağını sanmıyorum Arthur. En son Merlin'e meydan okuyan büyücüyle neler olduğunu hatırlıyor musun?"

 

"Evet ama bu defa kurallar koyarız- rakibi patlatmak yok. Şatoyu ateşe vermek yok-"

 

"-canavar çağırmak yok, sel bastırmak yok-"

 

"Arthur, cidden- sonu yok bunun."

 

"Hiç eğlenceli değilsiniz, ikiniz," diye bir iç çekti Arthur. "Ne güzel, arkama yaslanıp Merlin'i izleyecektim."

 

"Zaten hep öyle yapmıyor musun?" dedi Gwen.

 

Arthur lokması boğazında kalarak öksürmeye başladı.

 

"Biraz daha şarap, Kralım?" diye tatlılıkla sordu Guinevere ve cevabı beklemeden maşrapayı kaldırarak kadehi doldurdu, hafif bir sırıtış dudağının kenarında oynuyordu.

 

Yanakları pembeleşen Arthur içkisini yudumladı ve daha da sesini çıkarmadı.

 

***

 

Altın rengi güneş gökyüzünde alçalır, ağaçların gölgeleri uzarken Camelot'u çevreleyen ormanın açıklığında bir büyücü, uzun ceketinin içinde kollarını kavuşturmuş, bekliyordu.

 

Çok geçmedi ki ağaçların arasından hışırtılar yükseldi ve dağınık kahkülleri kirli yüzüne düşen, arkasından yorgun bir at sürükleyen bir savaşçı, ormanın içinden çıktı.

 

Merlin ona onaylamaz bir bakış fırlattı, "Çok uzun süre kayboldun bu defa."

 

Gwaine dizginleri bıraktı ve kemiklerini kırarcasına Merlin'e sarıldı, alışılmadık bir şekilde gözlerinde yaşlar parlıyordu. "Merlin- seni görmek ne kadar güzel, tahmin bile edemezsin."

 

Merlin havaya bir toz bulutunun yükselmesine yol açarak onun sırtını sıvazladı, "Ne oldu sana böyle Gwaine?" Geri çekildiğinde kaşları iyice çatılmıştı, "Takip büyüm bir hafta önce izini kaybetti- nerelerdeydin?"

 

Gwaine hafifçe gülümsedi ama yüzü bitkindi, "Şurada, burada."

 

Gringolet burnundan bir soluma koyuvererek arkalarından Merlin'in omzunu dürttü. Merlin siyah atın sahibi gibi gösterişli yelesini okşayarak dizginleri yakaladı, öteki koluyla da Gwaine'in kolunun altına girdi, "Kaçışın yok, biliyorsun değil mi?"

 

Gwaine bir iç çekti ve uygun adım yürümeye başladı, "Yalan söylemeyeceğim Merlin- biraz boyumdan büyük dertlere girdim."

 

Merlin'in yüzündeki endişeli ifade daha da yerleşirken, "GWAINE AMCA!!" diye bir çığlık koptu, sonra tombul yanaklı iki sarışın baş (biri biraz daha küçük, öteki biraz daha büyük) kendini Gwaine'in bacaklarına attı.

 

"N'abersiniz bücürler?" Gwaine eğilerek eline ilk geçen oğlanı havaya fırlattı, havaya uçan Lonhengrin'den zevk dolu bir çığlık koparken Lamorak ellerini havaya kaldırdı, "Ben de, ben de!"

 

Gwaine onu da kucağına alıp fırlatırken hafif bir inilti kopardı, "Ne kadar büyümüşsün sen böyle?"

 

Lamorak dişsiz ağzını açarak parmağını soktu, "F'işim f'ıkıyoğ bak buğ'ağ'da!"

 

Gwaine sırıttı, "Bakayım? Ooo, kocaman adam olmuşsun sen yahu. Kızlardan n'aber?"

 

Küçük oğlanın bütün yüzü öfkeyle kızardı, "Kığşlar iyğrenç! Daysie HEP OYUNBOZANÇILIK YAPIYOĞ!"

 

Gwaine yüzünü ekşitti, sonra Merlin'e göz kırptı, "Bak ne diyeceğim, bunu aklında tut- _oğlanlar hep daha eğlencelidir_."

 

Merlin gözlerini devirdi, " _Gwaine._ "

 

Kendi halinde, saman çatılı bir evin kapısı açıldı, dışarıya uzun boylu, çıplak kolları iri kaslı bir adam çıktı. Şaşkın bir ses koptu ve Percival yanlarına gelerek maymun gibi arkadaşının üzerine tırmanmış olan oğlanlarını topladı, "Çocuklar- hadi içeriye, anneniz yemeğe çağırıyor."

 

Lamorak, Lonhengrin'in elini tutarak koşturarak içeri giderken Gwaine sırıttı, "Kocaman olmuş senin sıpalar."

 

Percival sertçe Gwaine'in omzuna vurdu, uzanarak Gringolet'in dizginlerini Merlin'den aldı, "Üçüncü de yolda. Öyle kaçar gidersen yakında peşine bile düşer bu keratalar. Şimdi mi geldin?" diye sorarken şövalyenin gözleri Merlin'e kaydı.

 

Merlin başını salladı, gücü tükenmiş gibi hafifçe ona yaslanan Gwaine'in belini sıktı, "Ben Arthur'a haber vereyim, şövalye karargahına sen götürür müsün?"

 

Percival başını sallayarak Gwaine'i ondan devralırken şövalye hafifçe gülümsüyordu, "Bu ne hizmet, aziz dostlarım, beni duygulandırıyorsunuz."

 

"Ayağının üzerinde zor duruyorsun seni hergele- bir hafta daha gecikseydin Bors'la keşif turuna çıkacaktık."

 

"Kay haber vermedi mi? Toy oğlan- unuttu mu yoksa?"

 

" _Yolda oyalanmışmışsın_ \- zavallı çocuk haberi verse mi vermese mi bilemedi, niye seni bırakıp geldi diye üzerine yüklenince hele," diye cevapladı Percival ve iyice arkadaşını yüklendi. "Hadi, sana bir banyo hazırlasınlar- saçın bile seni terk etmiş, bu halde Camelot seni kaldıramaz."

 

"Seni hanım evladı- saçıma laf etme, bozuşuruz. Üçüncü de yolda mı dedin?"

 

"Hımm," diye başını salladı Percy, "Neredeyse senin adını koysak mı diye düşünüyorduk- hani anını yaşatsın diye bari."

 

"Tam zamanında dönmüşüm desene," diye inledi Gwaine.

 

***

 

Serin gece havasına karşın gürül gürül bir ateş, üzeri bir zamanlar tıka basa yiyecekle dolu bir masayı aydınlatıyordu. Elinde dolu bir kadeh tutan şövalyenin kuruyan saçları eski canlılığına kavuşmuştu, ancak sıcak banyonun, ateşin, yemeğin etkisiyle ağırlaşan göz kapaklarını kırpıştırarak pür dikkat onu dinleyen biri sarışın, öteki siyah saçlı iki adama odaklanmaya çalışıyordu.

 

"...sonra da dönüş yoluna geçtim işte," diye tamamladı Gwaine boynundaki derin balta izini kaşıyarak, sağ omzunu işaret etti, "Buraya gelene kadar da kuşağı taşıyordum, tam seni görmeden önce kumaş parçalandı, Merlin."

 

"İyi olmuş," dedi Merlin hiddetle, "Nerede bu Bertilak'ın şatosu?"

 

"Merlin," diye hafifçe itiraz etti Arthur.

 

" _Ne?_ "

 

"Lord Bertilak gene de hayatımı bağışladı, Merlin," diye alçak sesle mırıldandı Gwaine, "Kellemi de uçurabilirdi."

 

"Kendi kendine saçma sapan insanların peşine düşmeseydin, bunların hiçbiri olmazdı," diye söylendi Merlin, "Hangi aklı başındaki adam kendine Yeşil Şövalye der ki zaten?" [1]

 

 

Arthur uzanarak Gwaine'in omzunu sıktı, "Sağ sağlim döndüğüne sevindim, Gwaine." Yüzünde içten bir ifade vardı, "Ama evet- bir dahaki sefere böyle gereksiz maceralara atılıp Kral'ını dertten derde sokacağın zaman, rica ediyorum kendine engel ol. Seni çok merak ettik."

 

Gwaine hafifçe gülümseyerek başını öne eğdi, yorgun gözlerinde umut dolu bir pırıltı yanıp söndü, küçük, çapkın bir gülümseme ağzının kenarında oynadı, "Bu sonunda teklifimi kabul mu ediyorsunuz demek oluyor?"

 

Arthur'un yüzü hafifçe oynadı, Merlin ise ona yavru sincaplara ve bebek kirpilere sakladığı bir bakış attı, sonra kollarını açıp içtenlikle ona sarıldı.

 

Gwaine'in yüzü düştü, "Ah ne yaptın Merlin, şimdi işte zavallı bir hale düştüm," diye sızlandı ama o da Merlin'e sarılmayı ihmal etmedi. "Neyse... ben de gidip karargahta kimse kalmış mı bir bakayım... herkesin bir evi ve ailesi var elbette... saat de geç oldu..."

 

Merlin'in kaşı gözü ısrarla oynarken Arthur yüksek sesle bir iç geçirdi, "Gwaine, biraz daha kal. Merlin de sana son yaptığı deneyi anlatsın."

 

Merlin mutlulukla, "Meredor'dan bana getirmişler, _Maran_ çiçeği," diye anlatmaya başladı, "Kabus canavarı anlamına geliyormuş ama cidden- bence haksızlık ediyorlar- _tamam belki_ yanından geçerken bir iki parmağını kopartmaya çalışıyor ama- eğitmeye çalışıyorum- yavaş yavaş alışıyor-"

 

"Merlin başucunda o yaratıkla mı uyuyorsun?!" diye feryat etti Arthur.

 

"Evcilleşti tamamen! Hem bir hediyeydi o- gerçi, bilmiyorum belki de tam _hediye_ sayılmazdı ama-"

 

"O çiçek yarın o odadan gidiyor, _derhal_."

 

Gwaine gülerek ikisinin atışmasını izlerken bacaklarını sedirin üzerine uzattı ve geriye yaslandı, mır mır mır konuşmalar devam eder, şöminedeki ateş köze dönerken şövalyenin başı yavaş yavaş yana düştü, karnının üzerindeki bir el tedirgince kılıcına gider gibi irkilip açılırken odadaki sesler azaldı.

 

" _Réowan_ ," diye fısıldadı Merlin ve sandalyelerden birinin üzerine atılmış olan kürk, genişleyerek rahat bir battaniyeye döndü. Şövalye, Merlin yavaşça üzerini örttüğünde bile kıpırdamadı.

 

"Yol boyunca doğru dürüst uyuduğunu sanmıyorum," diye mırıldandı Merlin, Gwaine'in hırpalanmış yüzünü incelerken.

 

"Şimdi ben de senin odanda uyuyabileceğimi sanmıyorum," diye içini çekti Arthur ve mumları söndürerek yatağına doğru yönlendi, "Hadi öyleyse," diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin bir an tereddüt etse de Arthur'un ısrarcı bakışları altında pes etti, o da üzerinde bir pantolon ve beyaz iç gömleği kalacak şekilde soyunarak yatağa girdi.

 

Neyse ki Arthur da Gwaine odadayken daha fazlasına kalkışmamıştı, yatağın ortasına ilerleyerek Merlin'e sokuldu, beline sarıldı, "En azından yanımda uyuyabilirsin bu gece," diye mırıldandı burnunu Merlin'in ensesine gömerken.

 

Merlin onun kollarının arasında geriye dönerek yüzünü avucunun içine aldı, ikisi yavaş bir öpücük paylaştıktan sonra Merlin tekrar sırtını döndü, Arthur'un elini avucuna aldı.

 

Sessizlikte Merlin'in parmakları, onunkileri sıkarken Arthur mırıldandı, "Her şey yolunda mı Merlin?"

 

Başının arkası gözüken Merlin önce başını aşağı yukarı salladı, sonra duraksadı, yavaşça iki yana salladı.

 

Arthur'un kalbine bir şey indi sanki. "Neyin var?" diye fısıldadı ve doğrulmaya çalıştı, Merlin'in yüzünü görmeye çabaladı.

 

Merlin'in geriye uzanan eli onu durdurdu, tekrar yatağa yatırarak mırıldandı, "İyiyim, bir şeyim yok... bir şey buldum sadece... ve beni endişelendiriyor, o kadar."

 

"Seni endişelendirecek bir şey?" diye sordu Arthur giderek artan bir tedirginlikle, "Orduyu savaşa mı hazırlamalıyım?"

 

Merlin burukça güldü. Arthur başını onun yastığına koyarak iyice Merlin'e sokuldu ve sezgilerine güvendi, "Daha farklı bir şey öyleyse- Emrys yazmalarını mı okudun?"

 

Merlin'in vücudu kaskatı kesildi. Arthur sızlandı, "Merlin- kaç kere söyledim..."

 

"Ne söylediğini biliyorum," dedi Merlin usulca.

 

"Öyleyse niye hiç dinlemiyorsun?" diye mırıldandı Arthur yavaşça onun parmaklarını okşarken, "Geçmişle ilgili neler bulursan bul, o kişi şimdi sen değilsin... niye bunun bu kadar seni etkilemesine izin veriyorsun?"

 

Merlin dönerek koyulaşmış mavi gözleriyle ona baktı, "Sana gösterdiklerimden bir tanesini bile okudun mu? Neler dediğini biliyor musun?"

 

Arthur gözlerini ona dikti, "Hayır, niye biliyor musun? Çünkü umursamıyorum. O çılgın, deli büyücü isterse dünyayı yıkmış olsun- umrumda değil Merlin, çünkü sen o kişi değilsin."

 

Merlin'in bakışları ona meydan okudu, "Nasıl bu kadar eminsin?"

 

Arthur'un gözlerindeki ifade yumuşadı, "Nasıl bunu bana sorabilirsin?" dedi yavaşça, "Yaşadığımız o kadar şeyden sonra seni tanımıyor muyum, Merlin?"

 

Koyu mavi gözler eğildi, kirpiklerle gölgelendi, "Bazen ben de kendimi tanıyamamaktan korkuyorum."

 

Bir el, yavaş hareketlerle yüzünü okşadı, "Bırak da ben sana söyleyeyim öyleyse," diye fısıldadı Arthur, "Sen Merlin'sin, benim sakar, muzip- gönlü fazlasıyla geniş, canavar çiçekleri bile başucunda besleyen büyücüm, Albion'daki gelmiş geçmiş en büyük güç senin elinde, ama gene de burnu havada Prens'leri koruman altına alıp kendine aşık edebiliyorsun. Camelot sen olmadan bir hiçti, şimdiyse dünyanın en mutlu Kral'ının evi." Arthur hafifçe burnunu ona doğru kaldırdı, "Şimdi bana inanıyor musun?"

 

Mavi gözler buluştu, Merlin'inkiler yaşlarla parlıyordu, alt dudağını ısırdı, "Ahmak demeyi unuttun."

 

"Ne?"

 

"Burnu havada, _ahmak_ ama çok sevgili Prens- Kralım," diye düzeltti Merlin.

 

Arthur'un yüzü hafif bir gülümsemeyle ikiye ayrıldı, kaşları havaya oynadı, "İyi peki, öyle olsun. Yaşlı kocakarılar gibi kurup durmayı kesecek misin?"

 

Merlin alınmadı bile, sadece yüzü düştü.

 

"Merlin," diye bir iç çekti Arthur ve daha da sıkıca ona sarıldı, "Sende yanlış olan hiçbir şey yok, inan bana. Sana söz veriyorum."

 

Merlin cevap vermedi, ama daha Arthur'a sokuldu ve gözlerini kapadı, bir süre sonra ikisi de yorgun bir uykuya dalarken, Merlin'in zihninin bir köşesi hala aynı soruyla meşguldü, nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirdi?

 

***

_Üzerine çöktükleri toprak aman vermiyordu, bir kaya kadar sert ve soğuktu. Kuzeyden esen rüzgar beraberinde dondurucu kış havasını ve yüzlerine çarptıkça yakan buz taneciklerini de sürüklemişti, gri gökyüzündeki tek renk, karşılarındaki şatonun burçlarında dalgalanan siyah bayrakların üzerindeki altın parıltıydı._

_Uther kılıcını daha da sıkı kavradı. Yanına dev bir kılıç taşıyan bir adam çöktü, koyu renk pelerininin kürklü başlığı hırpani yüzünü gözlerden gizliyordu. Ancak bir annenin sevebileceği bir yüzdü bu, şövalyenin gözleri istemsizce adamın alnından başlayıp karışık sakalında biten dövmeyi izlerken, dövmenin bir yara izi gibi üzerinden geçtiği tek bir altın göz parladı ve büyücünün dudağında bir sırıtış oynadı._

_"Heyecanlı mısın, Uther?" diye sordu uğursuzca, izlerle çizilmiş gizemli bir haritaydı adeta, toy bir delikanlı da olabilirdi, kırkında bir adam da. "Kral'ına ihanet etmek üzeresin."_

_Genç Lord öfkeyle başını dikleştirdi, "Vortigern benim Kral'ım değil-" diye dişlerinin arasından tısladı, "O alçak yılan hem babamızı, hem de ağabeyimizi katletti. Topraklarımıza ihanet etti. Tahta oturmaya layık değil o-"_

_Ambrosius'un yüzünde tekinsiz bir gülümseme belirdi, eldivenli eliyle delikanlının omzunu yakaladı, "İyi. Böyle devam et- o ateşi körükle. Yakında yeni bir Kral'a hizmet ediyor olacaksın," dedi ve başıyla yanlarındaki adamı selamladı büyücü, ağabeyi kavuşmuş kollar ve katı bir ifadeyle cevap verdi._

_"Bizimle kalacak mısın, büyücü?" diye sordu sert bir sesle Aurelius, kirli sarı kahkülleri alnına düşüyordu, "Korkak Vortigern'in ordusuna karşı bizim yanımızda dövüşecek misin?"_

_"Bastıkları toprakları kül edeceğim," diye söz verdi Ambrosius iç ürperten bir sakinlikle ve her nasılsa bu, boş bir tehdit değildi._

 

***

 

Mavi gözler kırpışarak açıldığında karşısında merakla onu izleyen açık kahverengi bakışlarla karşılaştı, tek bir kaş kalkıktı, "Eee ne oldu? Şansımı kaçırdım mı?" dedi Gwaine, fütursuzca yatak ucuna yayılmıştı, umut dolu bakışları ikisinin arasında gidip geliyordu.

 

Arthur homurdanarak yorganı kafasına çekti. Yatağın karanlık köşelerinden bir yerden Merlin'in boğuk sesi duyuldu, "Dün gece olduğun yerde sızdığın düşünülürse, evet."

 

"Ah, _hadi-_ " diye sırıttı onlara Gwaine, sevgili büyücüleri şeklinde bir gölge, göreni korkutacak kadar çılgın bir saç yığınıyla sürünerek yataktan kalkıp odanın bir ucuna kaybolurken, "Kimse zavallı, yorgun bir yolcuyu ikinci bir şanstan mahrum bırakmaz. Nerede benim eve hoş geldin hediyem?"

 

Yorganın içinden Arthur'un asabi homurtusu duyuldu, "Ha ha ha çok komik, şaka bitti tamam- bırak artık şunun peşini Gwaine."

 

Dolabın içine kaybolmuş olan Merlin'den hafif bir gülüş duyuldu, arkasından Gwaine'in itirazı yankılandı, "Teklifim sadece Merlin'le sınırlı değil, farkındasın değil mi?"

 

Bir an altın bir baş ve şaşkınlıkla açılmış tek bir mavi göz yorganın altından gözüktü, içlerindeki alevle sırıtan kahverengi bakışların karşısında Arthur söylecek söz bulamamışa benziyordu.

 

Güm diye dolabın kapağı kapandı. " _Doğru_ mu duydum? Az önce _gerçekten_ Arthur'a uygunsuz teklifte mi bulundun?"

 

Arkalarında çekmeceler gürültüyle açılır kapanır, zırh koleksiyonu tangırtıyla sağa sola düşerken, Merlin'in söylenmeleri ta bitişik odadan duyuluyordu.

 

Arthur derin bir iç geçirerek yatakta doğruldu.

 

Gwaine'in yüzü ekşi bir limon yutmuş gibiydi. "Şey-" diye mırıldandı, "Yani... geçici bir şey değil mi, aranızdaki?"

 

Masanın üzerindeki su tıslayarak buharlaşırken Arthur içini çekti, "Hayır... biraz daha özel."

 

Gwaine utanmış gözüküyordu, "Sandım ki Gwen'le evlenince sen..."

 

Arthur, Gwaine'in içten bakışları karşısında balon gibi söndü. " _Guinevere_ \- benim kraliçem," diye başını salladı ve ekledi, "Ama- karım değil..." Mavi gözler üzerine dikildi, "Senin de _hassaslıkla_ dile getirdiğin gibi bu konu _birçok kez_ sorun olarak önümüze getirildi, hem saray mensupları, hem de onun tarafından," diye başıyla içeride odayı yıkmakla meşgul olan Merlin'i işaret etti Arthur.

 

"Ah," diye mırıldandı Gwaine küçülmüş bir sesle, "Çok mu fena çuvalladım?"

 

İki şövalye yüksek bir şangırtıyla olduğu yerde sıçradı.

 

"Biraz," diye boyun eğdi Arthur, hafif bir gülümseme yüzünde oynuyordu.

 

"Galiba ona sakinleşmesi için biraz zaman vereceğim," diye ayaklandı Gwaine, "Misafirlik sınırımı birazcık aştım- talimde görüşürüz, Arthur."

 

"Gwaine-" diye onu durdurdu Arthur'un sesi, ayağı kalkmış, odayı geçiyordu, şimdi yüzünde o ona has sükûnetli Kral ifadesi vardı, "Camelot'tan ayrıldığında... neyin üzerine gittiğini biliyorum."

 

Gwaine ondan gözlerini kaçırmadı, "İkinize alan vermek istedim. Öyle tercih edersin diye düşünmüştüm."

 

"Etmiyorum," dedi Kralı kesin bir tonla, "Sen en iyi şövalyelerimden birisin. Kendi başına çekip gitmeni istemem." Arthur tereddüt etti, bakışları içeri odaya gidip geldi. "Ama eğer- içinden öyle geçiyorsa..." dedi ve sustu.

 

Gwaine başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır. Benim yerim burada, sana hizmet etmek. Merlin kalbimde hala bir yer tutuyor," dedi ve devam etti, "Ama kör bir adam bile ikinizin kaderlerinin birbinize ait olduğunu görebilir."

 

Arthur yutkundu, yüzünde hem rahatlamış, hem de duygulanmış bir ifade vardı, omzunu sıktı, "Sana borçluyum," dedi alçak bir sesle.

 

"Borcun falan yok."

 

"Arkadaşça bir iyilik, öyleyse. Hiçbir şey Merlin'in benim için değerinin yerini tutamaz ama eğer senin için yapabileceğim bir şey varsa- herhangi bir şey..."

 

"Aklımda tutarım," diye içini çekti Gwaine. "Söylesene, öncesinde... hiç bizi kıskandın mı?"

 

"Delicesine," dedi Arthur.

 

"Şahane," dedi Gwaine mutlulukla.

 

***

 

"Gwen!" diye neşeli bir ses avluda yankılandı ve süslü bir at arabasının kapısı açıldı, dışarıya pembe yanaklı, sarı bukleleri tepesinden düşen, karnı burnunda bir kadın indi.

 

Kraliçe'nin gözleri irileşti ve elindeki gülleri konuşmakta olduğu bahçıvanın eline tutuşturarak ona koşturdu, "Elena! _Ne yapıyorsun burada-_ Leon seni almaya gelecekti hani!"

 

Bir eli karnında, ötekiyle ona yardım etmeye çalışanları iteleyen Leydi Elena gülerek onun koluna girdi, "Daha fazla bekleyemedim- tek başıma şatoda o kadar _sıkıldım ki!_ Gelip Camelot'ta neler hazırlanıyor göreyim dedim."

 

"Delisin sen," diye güldü Guinevere ve Nora'ya işaret etti, "Git Leon'u bul, biri de misafir odasını hazırlasın... dinlenmen gerek, bu kadar yolculuk sana iyi değil."

 

"Ah yapma, sevgili kocacığım bu kadar heyecana dayanamayabilir," diye sızlandı Elena, iki genç kadın yavaş yavaş merdivenleri çıkarken arkalarından yüzünde bir dehşet ifadesiyle küçücük bir çantayla tombul bir kadın geliyordu, "Bu kadar mı eşyan?" diye küçük bir nida kopardı Gwen.

 

Elena sırıttı, "At sırtında geliyordum neredeyse- ama herhalde zavallı Bathilda'nın kalbi dayanmazdı, bir de tabi küçük prensesimiz itiraz etti," dedi ve sevgiyle karnını okşadı genç kadın, "Sadece bir şenlik elbisemi getirdim, zaten üzerime başka bir şey olmuyor!"

 

Gwen gülmesine engel olamadı, o da uzanıp hafifçe bebek göbeğini okşadı, "Bugünlük idare et- yarın sana terzimizi çağırayım, inanılmaz bir dikişi var, bayılırsın."

 

"Ah hep en güzel şeyleri söylüyorsun Gwen!" diye cıvıldadı Elena, "Arthur nasıl, hala turnuva hayalleriyle mi yaşıyor?"

 

" _İnanamazsın_ -" İki kadının gülüşmesini apar topar koridora dalan sarı lüleli, dehşet içerisindeki bir adam kesti, üzerinde boydan boya bir su lekesi vardı.

 

"Elena! Sen- burada- _nasıl?!_ " Sir Leon yanında sadece bir arabacı ve nedimesiyle tek başına yolculuk etmiş hamile karısına bakakalırken Gwen kıkırdıyordu, "Ben sizi başbaşa bırakayım, hoş geldin tekrar Elena."

 

"Teşekkür ederim, sonra seni bulurum ama-" diye tehdit etti Elena ve nutku tutulmuş kocasına döndü, "Hayatım, ben geldim."

 

Anlaşılmaz sesler şövalyeden yükselirken Nora, beyaz önlüğüne gömdüğü kıkırtısına engel olamadı, "Çok çekeceği var Lord Leon'un, eğer kızları da annesine benzerse..."

 

Kraliçe yüzünde muzip ama ayıplar bir ifadeyle onun koluna girdi ve karı koca mutlu buluşmalarını yaşarken nedimesini koridordan yönlendirdi.

 

* * *

[1] _Sir Gawain ve Yeşil Şövalye_ çok bilinen bir Arthur efsanesidir. İngilizce özetini [buradan](http://www.sparknotes.com/lit/gawain/section3.rhtml) bulabilirsiniz ama ben de kısaca buraya özetleyeyim:

 

Efsaneye göre bir Yuvarlak Masa toplantısında tepeden tırnağa yeşiller içindeki dev bir şövalye çıkagelerek herkese meydan okur; biri kendi baltasıyla ona bir darbe indirebilirse, bir yıl ve bir gün sonra o da aynı darbeyi iade edecektir. Sir Gawain meydan okumayı kabul eder ve devin başını tek bir darbede ayırır. Ama Yeşil Şövalye ölmez ve kellesi yerden alarak bir yıl sonra Yeşil Şapel'de hesaplaşacaklarını söyleyerek, oradan ayrılır.

 

Zamanı gelince Sir Gawain, Yeşil Şapel'i bulmak için yola koyulur, uzun maceralar ve tehlikelerden sonra, açlıktan ölmek üzereyken muhteşem bir şato önüne çıkar, burası Lord Bertilak de Hautdesert'in ve güzel karısının şatosudur. Gawain'i konuk edip ağırlarlar, Yeşil Şapel'i aradığını duyunca Bertilak gülerek şapelin şatoya çok yakın olduğunu söyler ve Gawain'in şatoda ağırlamayı teklif eder. Ve kaldığı sürede de ava gitmeden önce bir öneride bulunur, Lord Bertilak yakaladığı her şeyi Gawain'e verecektir, ancak karşılığında da Gawain o gün şatoda ne kazandıysa onu alacaktır. Gawain bunu kabul eder.

 

Lord Bertilak gittikten sonra, karısı Gawain'i yatak odasında ziyaret eder, amacı onu baştan çıkarmaktır. Gawain kibarlığı elden bırakmadan onu reddeder, Lady Bertilak onun gerçekten efsanevi Sir Gawain olup olmadığını sorgular, çünkü Sir Gawain hiçbir kadını odasından bir öpücük bile almadan bırakmaz. Bunun üzerine Sir Gawain onu tek bir öpücükle gönderir. Lord Bertilak avdan dönüp öldürdüğü geyiği ona sununca da karşılığında karısının öpücüğünü ona verir, sorulduğunda nereden edindiğini açıklamaz.

 

İkinci gün, avlanan ayı, iki öpücükle değiş tokuş edilir. Üçüncü sabah ise Lady, üç öpücük dışında şövalyeye bir de altın bir yüzük vermek ister, Gawain reddedince, onun yerine belindeki ipek yeşil kuşağı verir, söylediğine göre şövalyeyi zarar görmekten koruyacaktır bu kuşak. Üç öpücük karşılığında Lord Bertilak'ın avladığı tilkiyi alır Gawain ama kuşağı kendinde saklar.

 

Ertesi gün, Gawain Yeşil Şapel'e doğru kuşakla beraber yola çıkar. Yeşil Şövalye'yi baltasını bilerken bulur, anlaştıkları üzere darbesini almaya geldiğini söyleyerek boynunu eğer. İlk balta sallayışında irkilir, Yeşil Şövalye onunla alay eder. İkincisi ve üçüncüsünde Gawain kıpırdamaz, ancak üçüncüsünde Yeşil Şövalye hafifçe onu boynundan yaralar.

 

Arkasından Yeşil Şövalye kimliğini açıklar; Lord Bertilak'ın ta kendisidir. Tüm bunları Sir Gawain'in ahlakını ve dürüstlüğünü sınamak için (ve bir de Kraliçe Guinevere'i ölümüne korkutmak için) Morgan le Fay'in yardımıyla düzenlemiştir. Utanç dolu Gawain oradan ayrılırken, yeşil kuşağı başarısızlığının ve günahlarının bir simgesi olarak üzerinde taşır, eve döndüğü zaman da onu teselli etmeye çalışan Arthur ve Yuvarlak Masa Şövalyeleri onun bu macerasını hatırlamak adına senede bir yeşil kuşak bağlamaya ant içer.

 


	2. Prologue: The Homecomings - Usta Merlin

 

"Gawant'tan buraya at sırtında gelmişsin, doğru mu?" diye bir nida kopardı Kral, sanki kendini tutamıyormuş gibi, yüzünde hem inanamaz, hem de saygı dolu bir ifade vardı.

 

Önündeki binbir çeşit yemekten seçmeler yapmakta olan Elena, önemsemez bir edayla, "Elbette ki doğru," diye cevap verdi,

 

Gwen kıkırdamaya başladı, özenle bir tabak hazırlamakta olan Leon başını kaldırdı, "Hayatım- lütfen, aklım çıkacak, yemin ediyorum."

 

"Tamam tamam, özür dilerim-" diye gözlerini havaya kaldırdı Leydi Elena, "Sevgili kocam yol boyunca ne kadar tehlikeli nehir, uçurum ve orman olduğundan bahsetti de... bir kısmında uyuyakaldım, o yüzden tam tekrar edemiyorum."

 

"Haydutlar," diye üstüne bastırdı Leon, "Canavar yaratıklar-"

 

Elena, ev sahiplerine eğildi, "Tek gördüğüm canavar, beyaz bir tavşandı," diye fısıldadı, Arthur kahkahayı bastı.

 

Yuvarlak masanın öteki ucundan Gwaine ayaklandı, "Kadehimi sana kaldırıyorum ey korkusuz Leydim, senin gibi kadınlar varken Albion'un yolları sana emanet."

 

"Buna içilir," diye güldü Sir Bors yanındaki Kay'i dürtükleyerek ve o da kadehini dikti.

 

Leon yüzünde ihanete uğramış bir ifadeyle onlara baktı, "Yapmayın- onu cesaretlendiriyorsunuz."

 

Blanchefleur, yanında oturmakta olan Percival ile bakıştı, "Haberin olsun, şu çocuk da doğsun, ilk işim Elena'yı ziyaret etmek olacak. Biraz da sen bakarsın artık yumurcaklarına."

 

Bir dehşet dalgası şövalyenin yüzünü kaplarken masadaki gülüşmeler yükseldi, Lancelot yüzünde bir tebessümle kadehini kaldırdı, "Tekrar hoş geldiniz, Leydim. Mercia'daki olağanüstü katkınızdan sonra sizi bu kadar çabuk beklemediysek de, aramıza katılabildiğinize sevindik."

 

Onun bu sözü masada tekrarlanırken Elena pembeleşerek gülümsedi.

 

Dolanan hizmetçiler kadehleri doldurur, boşalan tabakları değiştirirken Arthur'un gözleri yanında sohbet etmekte olan Guinevere'den öteki tarafına kaydı, sağ kolundaki sandalye, onunla alay edercesine boş kalmayı sürdürüyordu.

 

***

 

Eli tutulmuş ormanda sürüklenen Merlin, iç geçirerek etrafına bakınıyordu, bir de kaybolurlarsa üstüne yoktu doğrusu, "Niniane, ne yapıyoruz burada?"

 

"Sürpriz, dedim ya-" diye geriye dönüp ona gülümsedi öğrencisi, "Seni neşelendirmek istedim, hadi gel!"

 

"Ama nereye gidiyoruz?" diye zayıfça itiraz etti Merlin, giderek daha sık çalılıkların arasına dalarlarken, ormanın yeşil ışığı huzmeler halinde koyulaşıyordu. Niniane sonunda lank diye durdu ve Merlin'i de kendisiyle birlikte çökmek için aşağı çekiştirdi, "Bak!" diye fısıldadı genç kız.

 

İlerideki yaşlı meşenin altından altın rengi bir ışık sızıyordu, bir kelebek kadar narin ve bir böceğinki gibi şeffaf, çiğ damlalarıyla parlayan kanatlarını çırparak bir sürü küçük yaratık, duyulamayacak kadar tiz vızıltılardaki ellerinde çiçekler, meyveler ve bitkilerle yuvaya süzülüp, geri çıkıyorlardı.

 

" _Periler_ ," diye fısıldadı Niniane, gözlerinin içi parlıyordu.

 

Merlin ağzını açtı, sonra tekrar geri kapatıp iyice çalıların arkasına saklandı, Niniane kıkırdarken ikisi gizlice ormanın bu en gizemli sakinlerini izlemeye başladılar.

 

Niniane onun kulağına eğilerek fısıldadı, "Koyu lacivert kanatlı olanı görüyor musun? Sanırım o Prens'leri- herkes onun dediğini yapıyor."

 

"Perilerin Kraliçe'si var sanıyordum," diye geri fısıldadı ona Merlin, hem tedirgin, hem de meraklıydı.

 

Mavi gözler ona dönerek muzipçe gülümsedi, "Belki de gidip sormalısın- hadi, Kraliçe'leriyle tanışmak istediğini söyle!"

 

"Ne? Hayır- Niniane- her büyülü yaratık arkadaş canlısı değildir- _gel buraya!_ " diye tısladı Merlin ama çok geçti.

 

"Senin korkacak neyin olabilir ki?" diye güldü Niniane ve çalıların arkasından çıktı, vızıltı bir anda kesildi.

 

"Merhaba güzel küçük halk," diye derin bir selamla eğildi Niniane, "İşinizi böldüğümüz için özür dileriz, ancak Ustam ve ben, Kraliçe'nizi merak ettik. Sevgili periniz de burada mı yaşıyor?"

 

Bir vızıltı ve altın rengi bir toz şimdi tek sıra olup geri çekilmiş perilerin arasında koparken Niniane'ın daha önce gösterdiği, uzun, lacivert kanatlı peri havada süzülerek öne çıktı, "Benim adım Finnbheara, genç ölümlü," diye cevapladı soğuk bir sesle Prens, "Ve eğer Kraliçe'mle bu kadar tanışmak istiyorsan seni zevkle ona götürebilirim- eminim o da yeni bir köle edinmekten memnun kalır."

 

Merlin dişlerini sıktı ve çalıların arasından öne çıktı, "Hadi Niniane, gidiyoruz."

 

"Sanırım bizi yanlış anladınız, Finnbheara," diye ısrar etti Niniane bu kadar küçük bir yaratığın hakaretini kaldıramıyormuş gibi. Öne doğru bir adım atarak yerdeki yosun çemberin içine girdi, "Bakın- bu Emrys. Onu tanımadınız mı?"

 

Açık eflatun gözler düşmanlıkla Merlin'i süzdü, orman sanki etraflarında daha da karardı, "Evet, tanıdım. Buraya gelmekle _büyük bir hata_ işledin Emrys- seni bir daha görürsem merhamet göstermeyeceğimi söylemiştim-"

 

"Ne?!" diye bir çığlık kopardı Niniane, parlak mavi bir ışık meşenin altından kuvvetlenerek yükselirken Merlin hızla onu çemberin dışına itti, altın bir ışık gözlerinde yandı, " _Hilderæs!_ " diye tısladı Merlin.

 

Bir ışık küresi patlayarak saçıldı ve Merlin ortadan kayboldu.

 

***

 

Ormanın açıklığı kalabalık bir grupla dolmuştu, uzun beyaz tunikler içindeki yaşlı bir grup alçak mırıltılarla önlerindeki ağacı inceliyordu, arkada şövalyeler bekleşiyor, Kral volta atıyor, bir köşede ise kumral saçlı genç bir cadı, tombul bir kadının eteklerine yapışmış ağlıyordu.

 

"Yapabileceğiniz _hiçbir şey_ yok mu?" diye sordu Arthur çırpınarak.

 

Druid'lerin lideri başını iki yana salladı, "Üzgünüm Kralım- periler kaprisli yaratıklardır. Genç Niniane bir peri çemberinin içine girdiğini söylüyor... ve şimdi görebildiğiniz üzere geride bir iz kalmamış," Yaşlı adam ağır ağır eliyle ağacı gösterdi, "Çember kaybolduktan sonra perileri bulmanın imkanı yok, ne yazık ki- buradan diyarlar ötesinde olabilirler." Eldred yavaşça, "Beklemekten başka çaremiz yok," diye sözlerini tamamladı.

 

 

Niniane'ın hıçkırıkları arttı, Bayan Celia'nın göğsüne kapandı.

 

Arthur'un sinirleri bozulmak üzereydi, "Bayan Celia- lütfen, herkesi alın ve şatoya dönün. Biz burada kamp kuracağız. Lancelot, yokluğumda sen sorumlusun."

 

"Elbette, efendim."

 

"Eğer izniniz olursa ben de kalıp gözlemlemek isterim, efendim. Belki yardımım dokunur," diye rica etti Eldred, Arthur ona başını salladı, yüzünü sıvazlarken parlayan mavi gözleri, sessizce kök salan meşedeydi.

 

"Sadece _Merlin_ ," diye içini çekti ve yere oturdu Gwaine.

 

Yaşlı Druid de onu izledi, "Emrys'e güvenin, efendim..." dedi yaşlı adam, "Eğer periler diyarından geri gelebilecek biri varsa, o da odur."

 

Arthur kılıcını toprağa sapladı ve küçük ateşin başına çöktü, "Ona Emrys diye seslenip duruyorsunuz-" diye tutamadığı bir çıkışmayla sesi titredi, "İsmiyle hitap edemez misiniz?"

 

Druid yavaşça başını eğdi, "Bu ona büyük bir saygısızlık olur, efendim."

 

Arthur ağzını açtı, kapadı ve sonra hızla tekrar açtı, "Merlin- düşünüyor ki... _tanrılar bilir ne düşünüyor_ ama bu Emrys masallarıyla dostluk kurabilmiş değil, inanın bana."

 

Yaşlı adamın sakin yüzü hafif bir şaşkınlıkla kırıştı, "Masal değiller, efendim," diye onu düzeltti, "Hala hayatta olan ve size Emrys'le tanıştığını kanıtlayabilecek bir sürü insan var etrafınızda."

 

" _Emrys'le_ ," diye ağzını açtı Arthur, "Merlin'in önceki haliyle, yani?"

 

"Bir önceki hayatıyla, evet," diye onayladı Eldred, sanki bu çok bilindik bir gerçekmiş gibi.

 

Gwaine'in alnı kırıştı, " _Bir_ önceki derken?..."

 

Yaşlı Druid çapraz bir şekilde üzerine asılı olan heybenin ağzını açtı, buruş buruş parmakları ağır ağır içlerinden bazı otlar seçmeye başladı, "Merlin, ona verilen pek çok isimden biri," diye anlattı Eldred, "Ama bir önceki hayatında başka bir isimle anılıyordu- ve ondan öncekinde de, öncesinde de..."

 

"Masal bunlar," diye ısrar etti Arthur, "Nasıl hepsinin aynı insan olduğunu biliyorsunuz?"

 

Havanda ezilen otlar bir an duraksadı, "Her yaşamında kendi bize gelip, kanıtladı efendim."

 

Sessizlikte Arthur'un parmaklarının arasında ikiye kırılan dalın çatırtısından başka bir ses duyulmadı.

 

"Bunları duymak zor, anlayabiliyorum," dedi yavaşça Eldred, "Ama sizin gelişinizi müjdeleyen de gene oydu, efendim- kaderleriniz asırlar öncesinden birbirine bağlanmıştı."

 

"Aha- bu konuşmayı biliyorum işte," diye mırıldandı Gwaine. "Peki yaşlı usta, bir soru. Şimdi Merlin'e bir şey olsa ne olacak? Ne söylüyor sizin efsaneleriniz?"

 

Yaşlı eller, ateşin üzerinde kaynayan suyu alıp elindeki kupaya ekledi, "Kimse bilmiyor, Sir Gwaine. Geleceğin görüsü sadece onu elinde tutanlarındır."

 

Güneş kadar parlak bir ışık çaktı ve Gwaine'le Arhur ayağa fırladı, yere yuvarlanan Merlin'i tam zamanında yakalamak üzere.

 

"Seni _koca aptal_ -" Arthur sımsıkı ona sarılıyordu, "Bana Periler Kraliçesi tarafından kaçırılmadığını söyle."

 

"Çok isterdim," diye iç geçirdi Merlin, yüzü gözü yanık ve bereler içindeydi, pelerini yırtılmıştı.

 

"Kazandın mı bari?" diye sırıttı Gwaine.

 

"Beni orada tutmanın daha büyük bir dert olduğuna karar verdiler," diye dişlerini gıcırdattı Merlin, "Anlaşılan epey geçmişe dayanan bir problemimiz varmış."

 

"Periler, Emrys'in güçlerini her zaman kıskanmışlardır," diye yardımcı oldu Eldred ve hazırladığı karışımı sundu, "Ekinezya özü- yan etkileri gidermene yardımcı olacaktır."

 

"Teşekkürler Eldred," diye minnetle çayı yudumladı Merlin. Yaşlı Druid derin bir selamla eğilerek oradan uzaklaşırken de sordu, "Niniane nasıl, iyi mi?"

 

Arthur'un yüzünde kızgın bir ifade belirdi. "Gayet iyi! Ağlamaktan helak oldu ama en azından şölenin ortasında içeri dalıp bizi sürükleyecek kadar sağlamdı!"

 

Merlin ona ayıplayan bir bakış attı, Gwaine omzunu sıktı. "Ben önden gidip büyücümüzün döndüğünü haber vereyim- dinlen biraz, Merlin. Yorgun gözüküyorsun."

 

Şövalye de uzaklaşırken Arthur çalıların hışırtısının kesilmesini bekledi, sonra daha fazla dayanamayarak Merlin'i kollarına çekti, elleri derin bir çürüğün üzerini buldu, parlayan koyu mavi gözlerin altındaki çizgileri okşadı, "Beni korkutmak mı istiyorsun? Başardın," diye itiraf etti Arthur sesi titreyerek, "Sakın bir daha böyle ortadan kaybolma."

 

İnce parmaklı eller altın rengi saçların arasına girdi, Merlin uzun uzun onu öptü. "Söz veriyorum," diye fısıldadı.

 

"Söz mü?"

 

"Söz. Vahşi periler tarafından kaçırılsam da, cücelerin krallığına da çekilsem, sana haber vermeden bir yere kaybolmayacağım, söz veriyorum."

 

Arthur onu geri geri sık çalılıkların arkasına sürükledi, parmakları parçalanmış pelerini Merlin'in omuzlarından düşürüyordu, "Çok güzel," diye fısıldadı Arthur, ikisinin kalçaları Merlin'den kopan hafif bir inlemeyle birleşirken, "Şimdi bunu sana hatırlatacak bir şey bulalım."

 

***

 

" _Arthur_ -" diye soludu Merlin, yere çökmüş, kafası yaslandığı ağaca çarparken gömleğinin ipleri karnına kadar açıldı, çözülen her düğümde Arthur'un sıcak soluğu aşağı doğru kayıyordu, "Bunu-" Parmaklar hafifçe morarmaya başlayan çürüklerin üzerinden geçti, belindeki kemer çözülerek bir kenara atıldı, "-bunu gerçekten burada yapmak istiyor musun?" Pantolonunu tutan iplere geçtiğinde Merlin'den bir inleme koptu, "Böyle- açıkta- _ormanın ortasında?_ "

 

"Bir şey yap öyleyse-" Mavi gözler onu buldu, "-yoksa durmamı mı istiyorsun?"

 

Bir ışık huzmesi tepelerinden geçti, altın rengi baş sonunda hedefine eğilirken Merlin'in sırtı yay gibi gerildi ve bakışları yeşil-mavi göğe açıldı, onu yerinde tutan eller ve ağız olmasa gökyüzüne yükselip uçmuş olabilirdi.

 

Arthur dudaklarının arasından bir salya sızıntısı bırakarak geriye çekildi ve Merlin'in itiraz dolu inlemeleri arasında dokundukları yeri yakan öpücüklerle tekrar yukarıya çıktı, boynundan kulağına fısıldadı, "İçinde olmak istiyorum," dedi özür dilercesine, dudakları kulak memesini hafifçe ısırıyordu.

 

Merlin'in nefesi kesildi, "Ver- _elini bana ver-_ " diye tısladı soluk soluğa, Arthur'un kavradığı bir aşağı bir yukarı oynayan elini yakalayarak, " _Eleberendene_ ," diye soludu ve aynı eli daha da aşağılara ve geriye götürdü, eller yırtarcasına onun pantolonunu sıyırırken lanet kumaş botlarına takıldı, Arthur eğildi, dişleriyle dizlerine kadar gelen botlarının deri kayışlarını söktü.  

 

Sonunda pantolondan kurtulurken ilk parmaklar onu ikiye ayırdı, Merlin dişleri sıkarak bacaklarını Arthur'un beline doladı ve Arthur yerini aldı.

 

Tepesindeki gökyüzü kadar açık gözler onunkilere açılırken ondan önce her kim vardıysa da Merlin hiçbirinin ona böyle hissettirmediğini biliyordu, bu kadar şiddetli, bu kadar yoğun bir akım- sanki tek bir vücutta, tek bir ruhta birleşmişlerdi.

 

"Sözün," diye soludu Arthur, "Hatırlayacak mısın?"

 

İnce bir ses Merlin'in boğazından koptu. "Evet- evet Arthur _kıpırda_ \- hadi-"

 

Bir duygu maviliklerin içlerinde çaktı ve Merlin ancak o zaman Arthur'un gerçekten ne kadar korkmuş olduğunu sezebildi, "Beni bırakmayacaksın?"

 

"Hayır-" diye yutkundu Merlin, bir yandan elleri hala Arthur'u hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu, "Hayır, asla- bir daha asla-"

 

Arthur sözlerini sert bir öpücükle kesti, o güçlü bir ritim yakalarken Merlin'in tek yapabildiği ona tutunmak oldu, aralarındaki ateş harlanarak çok kısa sürede en yüksek tepeye ulaştı ve oradan da bir çağlayan gibi şiddetle yere çarptı.

 

Pençe gibi kavrayan parmaklar hala saçlarının arasındayken Arthur'un başı Merlin'in göğsüne düştü, ciğerlerinde soluk kalmamıştı, tüm vücudu derin nefeslerle inip kalkıyordu. Bir şey onu iteklemiş gibi gözlerini çevirip bakışlarıyla Merlin'i aradı.

 

Yana düşmüş derin mavi gözlerde berrak bir ifade vardı, sanki içinde kök salmış ne kadar düşünce varsa sallanıp yerlerinden çıkmış gibiydi. İnce parmaklar usulca Arthur'un ıslak kahküllerini yana taradı.

 

Arthur gözlerinin kenarlarının karıncalandığını hissetti. Bir şey söylemek yerine uzandı ve parmaklarıyla Merlin'i derin bir öpüşte yakaladı. Sanki ne kadar uzun süre ve kuvvetle onu kollarının arasında tutarsa, Merlin'i o kadar yanında alıkoyabilecekti.

 

***

 

Bir çığlık koridorun ucundan koptu, arkasından kumral lüleli bir fırtına kendini büyücünün kollarına attı, "Özür dilerim Merlin-" diye hıçkırdı Niniane, yaşlar hala solgun yanaklarından akıyordu, "Başını belaya sokmak istememiştim- inan!"

 

Merlin göğsüne kadar gelen kafayı yavaşça pat patlayarak avuttu, "Önemli değil, Niniane- bir dahaki sefere olmaz dediğimde beni dinlemeyi öğrenirsin artık."

 

Mavi gözler parlayan yaşlarla geri çekildi, "G-gerçekten geri çekileceklerini düşünmüştüm- çok _barışçıl_ canlılara benziyorlardı-"

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Acele etmemenin yararını görüyor musun? Daha öğrenecek çok şeyin var."

 

Niniane burnunu çekip başını eğerken kırmızı bir figür koridorun ucundan kafasını uzattı, Arthur tek kaşı havada yanlarına geldi, "Büyücümü ödünç alabilir miyim küçük cadı, özür dilemen bittiyse?"

 

"Şey- elbette Majesteleri," diye kızardı Niniane ve eteklerine yapışarak dizlerini kırdı, "Sonra görüşürüz, Merlin- şeyy Usta Merlin."

 

Genç kız daha da kızararak başı önünde aceleyle koridordan kaybolurken Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Bu kız senin _sonun_ _olacak_."

 

Merlin gözlerini devirerek ona bir bakış attı, "Sadece- fazla _meraklı_ , o kadar."

 

Arthur elleri belinde ona döndü, "Bıraksan _her dakika_ yanında bitecek _Merlin_ -"

 

Merlin'in yüzünden itiraz eder, alınmış bir ifade geçti, sonra kaşları hafif bir inanamamazlıkla çatıldı,  "Öğrencimi _kıskanmıyorsun_ herhalde, değil mi _Arthur?_ "

Arthur daha da yüksek bir homurtu çıkararak onun dirseğine yapıştı, "Senin için bile _birazcık_ genç, değil mi _Emrys?_ "

 

Merlin'in yüzüne yayılmış sırıtış düşmedi, "Çok acımasızca oldu bu."

 

İkisi koridorda ilerlerken, "Ufaklığa dayanamıyorsun Merlin," diye ısrar etti Arthur, "Bu kaçıncı? Onlara öğrencin gibi davranmalısın, arkadaşın değil."

 

Merlin bozuldu, "Niye ikisi birden olamıyorlar?"

 

Arthur ona bilge bir bakış attı, "Nasıl o zaman onları düzelteceksin? Nasıl öğreteceksin?"

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Berbatım zaten. Kimse bana öğretmedi ki..."

 

İndikleri merdivenlerin sonunda Arthur duraksadı, "Sen nasıl öğrendin öyleyse? Yardım aldın sanıyordum..."

 

"Deneye yanıla," diye burukça gülümsedi ona Merlin, ikisi de bilinçli bir şekilde isim vermedi, "Ve tekrar deneye. Ve tekrar ve tekrar ve tekrar..."

 

Yumuşak bir ifade Arthur'un yüzünde belirdi, "Kulağa zor geliyor."

 

"Neredeyse imkansızı dene," dedi Merlin, "Kitaplardaki ıvır zıvır kelimeleri ve tarifleri bir kenara atıp sadece kendi hislerime güvenmeyi öğrenene kadar sürdü bu."

 

İçeriden nefis kokuların geldiği büyük bir kapıyı açarken Arthur bir iç geçirdi, "Büyü sana doğal geliyor. Onlarınsa önce o ıvır zıvırları öğrenmesi lazım. Araya mesafe koymalısın."

 

Dev bir tahta masanın başından kıvırcık saçları tepesinde toplanmış genç bir kadın kalktı, "Merlin- iyisin ya?"

 

İçten bir endişeyle onu süzen Gwen'in karşısında Merlin'in gözleri yere eğildi, bakışlarını kaçırarak gülümsedi, "İyiyim-"

 

Merlin Gwen'in avucundaki ellerini sıkarak bırakırken Arthur onu kolundan sürükledi, "Rosmerta şölen için ön hazırlıkları yapıyor- size katılmamızda bir sakınca yok ya?"

 

Önündeki önlüğü un lekesi olmuş iri göğüslü, tombul bir kadın kalın bir bezle tuttuğu sıcak bir turtayı söylenerek önlerine koydu, "Elbette ki yok, Majesteleri- yeter ki ayağımın altında dolaşmayın. Tatlıya nasıl dayanamadığınızı biliyorum."

 

Arthur'un ağzı itirazla açıldı, kıkırtılar mutfaktan koptu, " _Koca bir yalan_ bu- emekliliğini öne çekiyorum, Rosmerta."

 

Elma yanaklı kadının sert yüzünde bir gülümseme oynadı, "Ben de her gün kendime aynı şeyi söylüyorum, Majesteleri. Şimdi- ilk tabağımız- elmalı turta, üzerine yabanmersini sosla servis ediyoruz-"

 

Koca bir bıçak usta ellerle turtayı dilimlere ayırırken Merlin'in gözleri önüne akacaktı neredeyse, "Aslına bakarsınız," diye yutkundu, bakışları umutsuzca mutfağı tararken, "Bugün bir şey yediğimi sanmıyorum, tatlıdan önce bir parça yiyecek bir şeyleriniz bulunur mu acaba?"

 

Ahçının yumuk gözleri irileşti, "Seni zavallı çocuğum-" diye bir nida koptu tombul kadından, "Emilia? Emilia! Nerede bu kız- EMMY!"

 

"Geldim Bayan Rosmerta!" diye soluk soluğa kızarmış ıslak ellerini ovuşturan ufak tefek bir kız çıkıverdi.

 

"Gel şu zavallı oğlana üç beş bir şeyler çıkarın- fazladan bir tavuk olacaktı fırında!"

 

 _Üç beş bir şeyler_ kısa süre içinde Merlin'in önünde mükellef bir sofra olarak belirdi, Merlin kurt gibi ekmeğe yapışırken hem Arthur'un hem Gwen'in gözlerinde onaylamaz bakışlar belirmişti.

 

"Sana üç öğün kulene yollatacağım-"

 

"Kendine bakmıyor musun Merlin? Daha az önce Büyük Salon'da küçük bir şölen verdik-"

 

Merlin bakışlarıyla onlara cevap yetiştirmeye çalışırken lokmasını yuttu, konuşabildi, "Şölen mi?"

 

"Leydi Elena geldi," diye cevap verdi Arthur, "Kocaman bir göbekle hem de!"

 

Mutfakta haldır haldır hamur açmakla, tabak fırçalamakla meşgul olan birkaç kadından toplu bir nefes tutuş sesi duyuldu, Guinevere uzanarak çatalının arkasıyla Kral'ın eline vurdu, "Daha da incelikten yoksun olabilir misin acaba?"

 

Arthur gözlerinin içi gülerek elini turtasına doğru çekti.

 

Merlin merakla, "Hamile mi?" diye sordu, "Doğuma yakın mı?"

 

Gwen bir iç geçirdi, "Öyle gözüküyor. Şenlikten sonra Camelot'ta kalmasını isteyeceğim- bu halde onu geri gönderemeyiz, Arthur."

 

Rosmerta önlerine küçük hamur parçacıkları dizili bir tabak daha koyarken, "En iyisini yaparsınız Leydim," diye fikrini belirtti, "Ne kadar kuvvetli olursa olsun- öyle gencecik bir kadın için ilk doğum zor olur." Tombul kadıncağız içten bir bakışla Arthur'a baktı, sonra arkasını dönüp gözlerini kuruladı.

 

Hafifçe pembeleşmiş Arthur elini uzatarak kendine tarçınlı bir rulo seçti, "Leon için de iyi olur, şölenden sonra ona da izin verecektim, şimdi ikisi de güvenle şatoda kalabilirler."

 

"Gylda'dan da şatoya taşınmasını rica edeceğim, Camelot'taki en iyi şifacı o..." diye ekledi Gwen.

 

"Nasıl istersen," diye başını salladı Arthur.

 

Elinde bir sürahiyle gelip Merlin'in kupasını dolduran Emilia yavaş bir sesle masaya eğildi, "Merak etmeyin Leydim, Leydi Elena doğum için daha uygun bir zaman bulamazdı- Beltane, ana tanrıçanın yüzümüze güldüğü bir gün."

 

Guinevere başını genç hizmetçi kıza kaldırdı, "Tanrıçanız sadece Druid'lere yardım ediyor sanıyordum?"

 

Kızcağız başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır, Leydim. Ana tanrıçanın eli ondan yardım isteyen herkese açıktır. Leydi Elena'ya şenlik alanındaki ağaca bir mendil bağlamasını söyleyin, güvenli bir doğum dilesin."

 

Dikkatle dinleyen Gwen minnetle gülümsedi, "Ona iletirim..."

 

Çatalı havada dolanan Arthur araya girdi, "Ateşin karşısında çıplak dans ettiğinizi sanıyordum ben! Dilek de mi dileniyor?"

 

Bir kıkırtı dalgası mutfaktan koparken Emilia hafifçe bozardı, "O- sevgili olmak isteyenler için Efendim," diye cevapladı genç kız ve aceleyle geri çekildi.

 

Merlin gözlerini devirirken Rosmerta tekrar araya girdi, "Eski Din masalları bunlar, Leydim- siz onları dinlemeyin," Ahçı kadın arkasındaki kıkırtılara okkalı bir bakış attı, "Boynuna her kese bağlayan döle düşseydi, Camelot çocuktan geçilmezdi!"

 

Kral hafifçe kızarmış yanaklarla ayaklandı, "Bitirdin değil mi Merlin? Hadi artık..."

 

Arthur aceleyle büyücüsünü dışarı sürüklerken Gwen geride kalmış, daha fazlasını öğrenmek için Emilia'yı yanına çağırıyordu.

 

***

 

"Lordum?" diye melodik bir ses arkalarından seslendi, Arthur ve Merlin aynı anda durarak onlara doğru yaklaşmakta olan genç kıza baktılar, omuzlarını açıkta bırakan uzun beyaz bir elbise giymişti, beline kadar dökülen kül sarısı lüleleri papatyalardan oluşan bir çelenkle süslenmişti, ellerinde de küçük bir sepet taşıyordu.

 

Yanında Merlin hafif bir iç geçirdi ve omuzları dikleşti.

 

"Evet?" diye sordu Arthur merakla, ancak kızın gözleri Kral'a dönmemişti bile. Arthur kaşlarını kaldırırken, Druid kızın Merlin'e baktığını görünce hafif bir "ah" sesiyle bir adım geriye çekildi. Merlin'in yüzünde ise sanki her an yumruk yiyecekmiş gibi bir ifade vardı.

 

Kız buğulu gözlerle gülümsedi, "Lordum kabul ederseniz şükranımın küçük bir ifadesi, bedenim şenlik ateşinde sizin için hazırlanacak."

 

Arthur'un çenesi düştü.

 

Merlin kaskatı bir şekilde kızın ellerinden törenle sepeti aldı, gözünü bile kırpmadan cevapladı, "Hediyenize minnettarım."

 

Kız başka bir şey söylemedi, hafifçe eğilerek önce Merlin'i, sonra Arthur'u selamladı, geldiği gibi süzülerek uzaklaştı.

 

Arthur'un ağzını açtı, "Neydi _bu böyle?!"_ diye çığırdı.

 

Merlin iç çekerek sepeti açtı, içinden bir çilek çıkararak Arthur'a uzattı, "Bütün hafta böyleydi. Birkaç tanesini reddetmeyi denedim- neredeyse ağlayacaklardı. Eldred sadece dilekleri kabul etmemi söyledi."

 

‘Eldred' ve ‘dilek' kelimeleri Arthur'un beyninde ışık çaktırdı, " _Beltane_ için mi bu?! Sana kendilerini mi sunuyorlar?!"

 

" _Emrys'e_ ," diye dişlerini sıktı Merlin.

 

Arthur onun elinden sepeti kaptı, yanlarından geçmekte olan seyis bir çocuğun eline tutuşturdu.

 

Çocuk sevinçle uzaklaşırken Arthur parmağını Merlin'in burnuna dikti, "Hediye falan kabul etmek yok. İsterlerse _hıçkırarak tepinsinler_."

 

Merlin'in yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oynadı, arkalarından bir kıkırtı koptu. Gwen muzip bir ifadeyle yanlarına geldi, Merlin'in koluna girdi, "Evet- nereye gitsem herkes bana büyük büyücünün nasıl kalbini çalabileceklerini soruyor, kızılları mı sarışınları mı tercih edermişsin, yoksa esmerleri mi-"

 

Arthur bir nida kopardı, Merlin inanamamazlıkla bakışlarını genç kadına dikti, "Ne dedin onlara?!"

 

Guinevere omuzlarını silkti, sırıttı, "Meyve getirmelerini söyledim. Kimi tercih ettiğini nereden bilirim ben?"

 

Kraliçe'nin gülen gözleri hafifçe kızaran Kral'a dönerken arkalarından tok bir ses daha duyuldu, "Ah- Majesteleri, bir dakikanızı alabilir miyim acaba?"

 

Monmouth'lu Geoffrey hafifçe önlerinde eğilirken Gwen, yaşlı adama gülümsedi, "Ne oldu Geoffrey?"

 

"Ah hiç, hiçbir şey Leydim, görüyorum ki şenlik hazırlıklarını kontrol ediyorsunuz..." Kırışık suratta hafifçe bir sakal oynadı, "Açık konuşmama izin verirseniz, küçük bir maruzatım olacaktı, yaşlı bir adamın naçizane tavsiyesi..."

 

"Bildiğiniz üzere pek çok yabancı konuk da ağırlayacağız..." diye devam etti Geoffrey yüzünde küçük bir gülümsemeyle, "Camelot, her yönden güçlü bir krallık... sayenizde Kralım, ancak tabi küçük bir sorun- bir engel hala önümüzde..."

 

Merlin yavaşça Gwen'in kolundan çıktı.

 

 

Geoffrey ise dinleyicilerinin gergin ifadelerini fark etmemiş gibi gözüküyordu, "Genç bir adamsınız, güzeller güzeli bir Kraliçe'yle evlisiniz," Yaşlı adam babacan bir ifadeyle hafifçe gülümsedi, "Böyle şenlik ve bereket zamanlarında- belki de birlikte... kutlamaları paylaşmanın sırası gelmiştir?"

 

Arthur'un yüzünde tek bir kas oynamadı, nazikçe, "Önerileri dikkate alacağız, teşekkürler Geoffrey," dedi.

 

Yaşlı adam eğilerek onları selamladı ve geri çekildi, belindeki kemerden katlı bir parşömen çıkaran Gwen onun peşinden, "Geoffrey, aklımdayken-" diye atılırken Arthur ise konu tamamen kapanmış gibi tekrar Merlin'e döndü, o ağzını açamadan Merlin usulca, "Ben de izninizi isteyeceğim," dedi.

 

Arthur ihanete uğramış bir ifadeyle, "Merlin-" diye başladı.

 

"Yorgunum," diye ısrar etti Merlin, gerileyerek Arthur'un ona uzanan elinden kaçtı, "Erkenden yatacağım, sanırım."

 

"Daha _gün bile batmadı_ -"

 

Merlin cevap vermedi, bakışları yerde, kulesine giden koridorda hızla gözden kayboldu.

 

Guinevere geri döndü. "Merlin nerede? Bahçede bir yürüyüş yapmak ister mi diye soracaktım-"

 

Arthur mırıldandı, "Yorgunmuş, öyle dedi."

 

Gwen onun koluna dokundu, "Öyle olmalı gerçekten de, bir peri ordusuyla savaştı bugün..."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek elini sakalından geçirdi.

 

"Hadi gel, sana yakalanan avları göstereyim," diye yavaşça onu avluya doğru yönlendirdi genç kadın, "Nasıl keyfini yerine getiriyorlar, biliyorum."

 


	3. Prologue: The Homecomings - Ambrosius

 

Hırpani parmakların arasında ince, altın bir yüzük döndü. İçine kazınmış harfler özenle tek bir kelimeyi oluşturuyordu.

 

**ANNA**

 

"Ne o öyle?" diye meraklı bir ses arkasından eğildi, Gwaine avucunu yüzüğün üzerine kapayarak zincirini tekrar boynundan geçirdi, üzeri işlemeli gümüş ejderha pulu hafif bir şıngırtıyla yüzüğün yanında yerini aldı. Şövalye başını kaldırarak teklifsizce yanına, yatağa çöken Percival'e baktı, "Hiç. Niye evinde değilsin sen?"

 

Percy geniş omuzlarını silkti,  "Blanche'ın ablası ziyaret ediyor. Ayak altından kaçayım dedim," Çenesiyle Gwaine'in boynundakini işaret etti, "Nothumbria'ya kadar çıktın mı?"

 

Gwaine ensesini ovuşturdu, "Hayırlı bir evlat olup annemin evini bile ziyaret ettim."

 

"Nasıl hanım teyze?" Koca adamın içten ifadesi karşısında Gwaine hafifçe gülümsedi, "Yaşlanmış. Hala hayatta- beni en çok şaşırtan da o oldu ya."

 

"Genç bir koca mı kapatmış kendine?" Percival omzuna sert bir yumruk yiyince güldü, "Uçarı kanın _bir yerden_ geliyor olmalı- şu havalı saçlar falan..."

 

"Kes sesini- tam bir _hanımefendidir_ benim annem," Percival'in sırıtışı karşısında Gwaine de daha fazla ciddi ifadesini koruyamadı, ama gözlerindeki endişe dağılmamıştı. "Evde kalmamı istedi. Anlaşılan oradaki soylular eski topraklardan babama bir bölge ayırmışlar..."

 

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun?" Gwaine'in ifadesi değişmeyince şövalyenin gözleri irileşti, "Adına bir toprağın mı var yani?"

 

"Lothian'lı Lord Gwaine, kanlı canlı karşınızda," dedi ve yüzünü buruşturdu Gwaine, karşılığında da Percival'den bir yumruk da o yedi, "Ne o surat öyle- çok mu küçük bir yer?"

 

"Aslına bakarsan bayağı da büyük- neredeyse Cornwall kadar."

 

Percival'in çenesi düştü, "Vay anasını- Sir Lot'un seveni bayağı çokmuş belli ki. Ee, ne zaman geri gidiyorsun o zaman?"

 

"Hiçbir zaman. Anneme toprakları satıp parasıyla keyfine bakmasını söyledim."

 

Percival'ın yüzünden çeşitli ifadeler geçti, arkasından yüzünü sıvazlayarak içini çekti, "Zırdelisin sen."

 

"Diyene bak- _ah Arthur- yok ben almayayım- alçakgönüllü yaşamımla pek mutluyum-_ "

 

"Aynı şey değil, sen de biliyorsun," diye onun sözünü kesti Percy, "Yedi kardeşli bir çiftçinin oğlu olarak büyüdüm ben- şövalyelik bana yeterdi de fazlaydı bile. Ne Blanchefleur ne de ben, kendi evimizden fazlasını idare edebilecek durumda değildik. Soylu olmaya hıncım var diye geri çevirmedim ben topraklarımı."

 

Gwaine ayağa kalktı, yatağın ucundan kılıcını ve biley taşını alarak başka bir sandalyeye oturdu, metal kıvılcımlar çıkarırken sesini yükseltti, "Aklı başında her insan gibi yaptın yani."

 

"Ya Leon?" diye sorguladı Percival, "O da mı kötü? Üstelik kendi toprakları dışında bir de karısınınkilerden sorumlu... Arthur için ne kadar güçlü bir destek olabileceğini gördün, onun gibi bize bağlı daha da çok Lord'lara ihtiyacımız var."

 

"Leon aziz gibi bir adam," diye homurdandı Gwaine, "Arthur'un onu evlat edinip Prens yapmadığına şaşıyorum doğrusu."

 

"Aptalı oynama Gwaine," dedi Percival yavaşça, "Bence sen sorumlulukla zorluğu birbirine karıştırıyorsun." Uzun boylu şövalye ayağa kalktı, "Zavallı anacığına bir mektup yaz ve düşüneceğini söyle. Bunca zaman bir yere gitmemiş o topraklar, biraz daha senin nazını bekleyebilirler."

 

Gwaine'in kılıcının üzerinde oynayan parmakları bir an bir şey diyecekmiş gibi durdu, sonra aynı ateşle işine devam etti.

 

Percival onun omzunu pat patlayarak odadan çıktı.

 

***

 

Yuvarlak odanın kapısı hafif bir gıcırtıyla açıldı. Rüzgar kadar sessiz kanat çırpışları havada süzüldü ve Archimedes pençelerini açarak uzatılan kola kondu.

 

Bir parmak sessizce onun yumuşak tüylü başını okşadı ve yanından geçmekte olduğu sandalyenin üzerine bıraktı.

 

Küçümen baykuş kahverengi noktalarla lekeli kanatlarını altına toplayarak yerine yerleşti ve kırpılmayan iri sarı gözlerle sahibini izlemeye koyuldu.

 

Üzerinde pıhtılaşmış bir kesik taşıyan el odanın ucunu işaret etti, bir köşede durmakta olan tahta iskeletli banyo teknesinin içindeki su kaynamaya başladı, bir su buharı süzülerek odayı sisli bir beyazlığın altında bıraktı.

 

Hala kapağı açık dolabın içinde duran etçil çiçek, garip mor yapraklarını açarak sarı göbeğinden nefes alır gibi titreşti.

 

Yarı beline kadar soyunmuş geniş omuzlu, ince yapılı bir beden çiçeğin yanında duran yamuk aynada belirdi, arkasından tek bir mavi göz eğildiği yerden doğrularak kendi yansımasına dikildi.

 

" _Ic i ætíe_ ," diye mırıldandı Merlin.

 

Altın bir renk, bir an maviliklerin içinde parlayıp söndü. Beyaz tenindeki yanık, kesik, morluk ve ısırık izlerinin hiçbiri kaybolmamıştı- ancak tek bir bakışla bile fark edilebilecek kadar çarpıcı başka değişiklikler vardı.

 

" _Bedígle,"_ diye fısıldadı Merlin ve aynaya sırtını dönüp banyoya girdi.

 

***

 

Genç çocuk dikkatle masanın üzerine tek bir mum yerleştirdikten sonra saygıyla sesini yükseltti, "Başka bir arzunuz var mıydı, Lordum?"

 

İnce bir bezle kafasını kurulamakta olan Arthur dolabına doğru yürüdü ve beyaz bir gömlek çıkardı, "Hayır Cafall, teşekkür ederim- iyi geceler."

 

"İyi geceler, Efendim," diye eğildi hizmetkarı ve kapının yanındaki boş kovaları toplayarak odadan çıktı.

 

Bezi ateşin karşısındaki sandalyenin üzerine asan Arthur gömleği kafasından geçirdi ve dalgın bakışlarla odada bir tarak aramaya koyuldu, yatağın başucunda asılı olan Excalibur, o çekmecelerini karıştırırken hafif bir tın sesi çıkararak üzerine düşen ateşin ışığını yansıttı, gardrobun üzerindeki tahtadan oyulmuş küçük ejderha, sivri dişli minik ağzını açarak esnedi, kanatlarını kapatarak olduğu yerde döndü ve çenesini kuyruğuna yaslayarak uyuklamaya başladı.

 

Parmakları sonunda bir tarağa ulaşabilmişti ki kapısı hafif bir tıkırtıyla vuruldu.

 

Mavi gözler kapıya çevrildi, "Girin," diye seslendi.

 

Kapı aralandı, üzeri sırmalarla süslü beyaz gecelikli ince bir figür, omuzlarından dağılan kıvırcık saçlı başını içeriye uzattı, "Uyumuyordun ya?" diye seslendi Guinevere endişeyle.

 

Arthur şaşkınlıkla doğruldu, "Hayır- gel, içeri gel... bir şey mi oldu?"

 

Kapı kapandı, "Hayır- sadece düşündüm ki-" Gwen leylak rengi şalına sarılarak derin bir iç geçirdi, "Birkaç saati burada geçirirsem, hizmetçileri biliyorsun... çeneleri düşük. İşimize yarayabilir diye düşündüm- yani en azından Geoffrey'in yarın öbür gün bütün sarayın önünde konuşmasına engel olabilir."

 

Hala havada bir tarak tutmakta olan Arthur hafifçe yanakları pembeleşerek elini indirdi, nezaketle ateşin başındaki sandalyeyi gösterdi, "Elbette- otur, lütfen. Biraz şarap ister miydin?"

 

"Tanrılar aşkına evet," diye inledi Gwen ve masaya yerleşti, Arthur iki kupa doldurup ona katılırken genç kadının gözleri yudumladığı kupasından yukarı doğru çevrildi, bakışları yukarılarda bir yerlerde takıldı, kadehini masaya bırakarak gülmemeye çalışan bir ifadeyle elini uzattı, "Ver şunu bana, hadi."

 

Arthur otururken Gwen şalını sandalyesinde bıraktı ve onun utanmış bir ifadeyle uzattığı tarağı alarak arkasına geçti.

 

Bir süre sessizlikten sonra, "Aynı eski günlerdeki gibi," diye güldü Gwen, yavaş ama usta parmaklarla altın rengi tutamları tararken durdu ve ekledi, " _Leydim._ "

 

Arthur'dan itiraz dolu bir nida koptu, o bir şey diyemeden Gwen'in kıkırtıları onu durdurdu, hafif bir gülümseme yüzünde belirerek kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Çok _hoşmuş_ gerçekten- niye bütün soylu kadınların hazırlanmasının _saatler_ aldığını daha iyi anlıyorum şimdi."

 

"Kıskanılacak bir durumun yok bence Arthur-" diye hiç istifini bozmadan cevap verdi Gwen, bir yandan hala yavaş yavaş kahkülleri tarıyordu, "Oldukça güzel saçın var. Pırıl pırıl. _Tıpkı küçük bir prenses gibi_."

 

"Tamam!" diye onun eline yapıştı Arthur ve yerine oturttu, "Teşekkür ederim Guinevere, _sanırım_ bu kadarı yeterli."

 

Gwen muzip bir gülümsemeyle uzanarak tarağıyla son bir rötüş daha attı, sonra gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş soldu, "Evet, Merlin niye artık benimle konuşmuyor, anlayabiliyorum."

 

Mavi gözler anında itirazla doldu, "Elbette ki konuşuyor-"

 

Guinevere ona hafifçe kaşlarını kaldırarak bir bakış attı, Arthur sustu.

 

"Hala Emrys'i mi araştırıyor?" diye konuyu değiştirdi Gwen.

 

"O parşömenleri nereden eline geçirdiyse-" diye bir iç geçirdi Arthur, "Hepsini baştan yakmalıydım..."

 

"Belki Elyan'ın getireceği haberler biraz onu yatıştırır," dedi Gwen, "Bu sabah ondan bir haber aldım, buraya gelmesi çok sürmez artık."

 

Arthur kadehini indirdi, "Umarım. Şenlik'te herkesin burada olmasını istiyorum- birçok insan burada olacak."

 

Gwen uzanarak hafifçe onun eline dokundu, "Her şey yolunda gidecek Arthur, merak etme."

 

Kral buruk bir ifadeyle ona gülümsedi, elini döndürerek Gwen'in parmaklarını avucunda sıktı, "Senin sayende. Ne kadar sıkı çalıştığını görüyorum Gwen, minnettarım."

 

Genç kadın hafifçe gülümseyerek başını eğdi, sonra ayaklandı, "Artık odama dönebilirim sanırım- herkes çoktan çekilmiş olmalı."

 

"O kadar geç oldu mu?" diye gözlerini kırpıştırdı Arthur ve esneyerek o da ayağa kalktı, "Teşekkür ederim Gwen- galiba buna ihtiyacım vardı."

 

Gwen gülümseyerek kapıyı açtı, "Ne zaman istersen. İyi geceler, tatlı rüyalar..."

 

"Sana da."

 

Kapının kapanmasıyla odadan sızan altın ışık kayboldu, Kraliçe şalına daha da sıkıca sarılarak meşalelerle aydınlatılmış koridorda yürümeye başladı.

 

Kapısına geldiğinde kulağına bir hışırtı gelerek başını boş koridora çevirdiyse de, kimseyi görmedi.

 

Guinevere kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi.

 

***

_Burada ne yapıyorlardı, bilmiyordu Uther- önlerindeki dik uçurumun dibindeki azgın denizi izlerken bir yandan fırtınalı rüzgara karşı durmaya çabalıyordu, kahrolası Hengist ve Sakson ordusu belası daha bu kadar yeniyken Aurelius nasıl onu bu lanet işle görevlendirebilmişti, bilmiyordu. Sanki lanet büyücünün ona çok ihtiyacı varmış gibi, bir de sihirli taşları çıkarmışlardı başlarına._

_Uther tecrübelerinden Ambrosius'u hafif almaması gerektiğini biliyordu ancak bakışları göğe doğru yükselir ve sisli bir tepenin üzerinde karanlık gölgeler gibi dikilmiş dev taşları ancak hayal meyal seçebilirken, değil o taşları yerinden oynatmak, hiçbir insan evladının oraya tırmanması bile mümkün değildi._

_Büyücü ise soğuğa ve nefes kesen manzaraya aldırmadan uzun bir süredir kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanmayı sürdürüyordu, sanki çok kullanıyormuş gibi hala o dev kılıcı yanındaydı, oysa ki hem Uther, hem de Aurelius, onun kılıçsız neler yapabildiğine pek çok kez şahit olmuşlardı._

_"Ne yapıyorum ben burada, büyücü?" diye dayanamayıp sordu Lord Uther, "Adamlarımızın buraya çıkamayacağını kanıtladın- bırak şu lanet taşları da eve dönelim artık."_

_Uzun süredir konuşmamaktan çatlak bir hal almış bir ses yanıt verdi, "O lanet taşlar, hayatın pahasında genç Lordum." Ambrosius sonunda ayağa kalkarak rüzgarda dalgalanan siyah peleriniyle ona doğru yürüdü, "Ve onları buradan taşımama yardım edeceksin, işte bu yüzden buradasın."_

_"Nasıl?" diye inanamamazlıkla sordu Uther, "Aşılmaz bir dağın tepesindeler, hiçbir ordu oraya tırmanamaz- üstelik orada olduklarını sadece sen söyledin diye biliyoruz-"_

_"Taşlar orada ve ben onları buradan taşıyacağım, Lord Uther," dedi Ambrosius, yüzünün yarısını kaplayan siyah dövmenin arasından altın renk gözü parlıyordu, "Tek ihtiyacım olan kanın."_

_"Ne?" diye gayriihtiyarı eli kılıcına gitti Kral'ın kardeşinin._

_Ambrosius'un sakallı yüzünde tehlikeli bir ifade vardı, soğukkanlılıkla gülümseyerek elini ona doğru uzattı ve hançerini çıkardı. "Korkma genç Lordum, sadece bir damla."_

_Eldiven içerisindeki bir el, avucunu yakalarken Uther dişlerinin arasından bir tıslama sesi çıkardı, ama bıçak avucunu keserken geri çekilmedi. "Neden benim kanım?"_

_"Neden, gerçekten?" diye mırıldandı Ambrosius ve aynı şekilde bir çizik de kendi eline attı, Uther temkinli bir hoşnutlukla, onun da kanının kırmızı aktığını görerek memnun oldu. Ambrosius, pelerinin derinliklerinden el çabukluğuyla bir de altın bir kupa ortaya çıkardı ve onu önce Uther'inki, sonra kendi kanıyla doldurdu._

_Uther Viking adetlerini tekrar etmeyeceklerini umuyordu- Albion'daki hiçbir kuvvet onu büyücünün kanını içmeye zorlayamazdı._

_Ambrosius kupayı parmaklarının arasında göğe kaldırdı. "Adağımızı kabul et, ey eski toprak," diye mırıldanarak birleşmiş kanlarını yere döktü._

_Tepelerindeki masmavi gökte karanlık bulutlar toplaştı, önce derin bir gök gürledi, arkasından şiddetli bir yağmurla şimşekler çakmaya başladı._

_Uther gözlerini kırpıştırarak elini boşalan sağanağa siper etti, ancak birdenbire bu ıssız tepede tek başına kalmıştı, Ambrosius gözden kaybolmuştu._

_"Ambrosius?" diye haykırdı Uther bastıran yağmurda, "Kahrolasıca büyücü- neredesin?"_

_Haykırışları tepeden yankılanıp ona dönerken Uther hızla arkasını döndü ve siyah saçları alnına yapışmış, çılgın bir ifadeyle parlayan altın gözler gördü, o irkilirken gözlerden bir tanesi içindeki ışığı kaybederek normal rengine döndü._

_Ambrosius onun kolunu sıktı, "Gidelim," dedi._

_"Ne- aldın mı?" Uther birdenbire başını kaldırarak dibinde durdukları tepeye baktı, yamacın kenarındaki dev gölgeler kaybolmuştu, Uther az önce kendi gözleriyle görmüş olmasa, orada olduklarına inanamayacaktı._

_İrileşmiş gözleri tepeden aşağı iniş yoluna geçen büyücünün belindeki küçük heybeye takıldı, her adım atışında taşlar birbirine çarpıyordu._

_"Ne yapacaksın onlarla?" diye huşuyla sordu Uther, şimdi birdenbire taşların özelliğini merak ederek._

_Kaygan taşların arasından duraksamadan inen Ambrosius tekinsiz bir ifadeyle gülümsedi, "Bir sır tutabilir misin, genç Lordum?"_

_Uther onu izleyerek üzerinde durduğu düzlüğe geldi ve ne diyeceğini bilemeden büyücüye baktı._

_Ambrosius onun yerine kararı verdi. "Ağabeyin Kral'a istediği anıtı diktiğimi söyleyeceğim- ve evet, bir anıt, görkemli bir anıt dikilmiş olacak," diye dişlerini yayarak sırıttı büyücü, "Ama kim ölülerin anıtıyla ilgilenir ki, yaşayanlar dururken?"_

_Uther'in yüzü çatıldı, kafasında bir yer bunu söyleyip ile söylememek arasında tereddüt ederken, sordu, "Ne yapacaksın o taşlarla öyleyse?"_

_Yağmurda yıkanan karanlık yüzde dalgın bir ifade belirdi. "Daha önemli bir şey inşa etmek için kullanacağım, Caerleon'un doğusunda bir yer, bir şato..."_

_"Şato mu?" Uther gülse mi şaşırsa mı bilemiyordu, onun yerine kaşlarını daha da çatmayı tercih etti. "Neden?" diye ısrar etti genç Lord, ancak cevap alamadı, onun yerine başka bir soru sordu, "Nedir öyleyse bu kadar önemli, bu sihirli taşlarla inşa edilecek muhteşem şatonun ismi?"_

_Onu tanıdığından beri ilk kez Ambrosius'un yüzünde huzur dolu, aydınlık bir ifade belirdi, tek bir gözünde altın bir ışık parlarken cevap verdi, "Camelot."_

 


	4. Interlude I: Beltane - Ejdertaşı

Soluk bahar güneşi çiğ damlalarıyla bezeli talim sahasındaki hararetli bir dövüşü aydınlatıyordu. Tepeden tırnağa zırhlı bir şövalyenin karşısında ince, siyah gömlekli bir rakibi vardı ve hırçın bir kuvvetle kılıcıyla darbe üzerine darbe indiriyordu. Şövalye giderek artan bir zorlukla onu karşılarken sonunda kalkan tutan kolu aşağı düştü ve ters bir hareketle dengesini kaybederek yere yığıldı.

 

Miğferi kafasından uçarken Kay boğazına dayanan kılıca baktı.

 

Üçüncü bir kılıç ikisinin arasına girdi.

 

"Kay, neden biraz dinlenmiyorsun, ben bunu devralayım," diye hafifçe kılıcını indirdi Percival.

 

Lancelot soluk soluğa bakışlarını çevirdi, sonra elini uzatarak Kay'i yerden kaldırdı.

 

"Sol bacak," diye kılıcıyla işaret etti, Kay inleyerek en yakın çeşmeye doğru topallamaya başladı.

 

"İyi misin?" diye çatılı kaşlarla terden sırılsıklam kesilmiş Lancelot'a baktı Percival.

 

Lancelot'un gergin yüz hatları hafifçe oynadı, sonra kılıcının ucuyla sertçe onunkine vurarak pozisyon aldı, "Elbette."

 

"Sadece-" İki kılıç büyük bir güçle çarpıştı, "-biraz-" Percival bir sonraki darbeyi iki eliyle karşılamak zorunda kaldı, "- _öfkeli gibisin_..."

 

"İyiyim," diye soludu Lancelot ve dövüş tüm şiddetiyle devam etti. Bir süre havada şaklayan ve uçuşan kılıçlardan başka hiçbir gözükmedi- ta ki ince bir çıtırtı sesi duyulana dek. Sesi duyar duymaz Percival hızla geri çekildi- fakat çok geçti, kılıcı, Lancelot'unkine takıldı ve keskin bir çatırtı sesiyle hızla onu ortadan ikiye ayırdı.

 

Lancelot küfrederek son anda elini yüzüne siper etti.

 

Percival hemen onun yakaladı, "İyi misin?!"

 

Gür, tok bir ses sorusunu yankıladı, "İyi misiniz, ikiniz?" diye gürledi Sir Bors sahanın ucundan.

 

Hala kesik kesik soluyan Lancelot havaya uçan parçanın yardığı koluna baktı, öfkeyle bir nefes çekti. Daha şimdiden elleri kan içinde kalmış olan Percival hızla yanlarında biten Gwaine'in uzattığı sargıyı aldı ve çabuk parmaklarla onun koluna sarmaya başladı.

 

Gwaine alçak bir ıslık çaldı, "Çok yakın geçmiş- fena iz bırakacak bu. Bors! Kay'de başka sargı var mı?"

 

Lancelot hala yatışamamış bir öfkeyle titrerken ikisine gülümsemeye çabaladı, "İyiyim- iyiyim... kahrolasıca çatlak- baktırmam gerekti."

 

Percival ona inanamaz bir bakış attı, " _Herhalde_ baktırman gerekti, canına mı susadın sen?"

 

Gwaine sempatiyle onun omzunu pat patladı, "Hadi, sana Gylda'ya kadar eşlik edeyim..."

 

Lancelot yaralı kolunu göğsüne bastırdı, birkaç kez yutkunarak başını iki yana salladı, "Gerek yok- teşekkür ederim. Gitsem iyi olur."

 

O uzaklaşırken arkada kalan şövalyeler birbirlerine baktı.

 

"Neyi var bunun?" dedi Sir Bors kaşlarını çatarak.

 

Gwaine bir iç geçirdi, "Çok yakında öğreneceğiz gibime geliyor."

 

***

 

"Hadi çocuklar, bir kez daha! Neredeyse oldu!..." Bayan Celia elleri havada kalabalık bir grubu yönlendirirken çiçeklerden oluşan uzun bir halat biraz daha yukarı yükseldi, grubun içinde Niniane kızıl bir delikanlıyla birlikte ciddi ifadelerle bir tastan su yükseltmeye çalışıyorlardı, koridorda Lamorak çığlıklar atarak Daysie'yi kovalıyordu, arkasında kucağında Lohengrin'i taşıyan Blanchefleur ona bağırıyordu, "Lamorak! LAMORAK DERHAL BURAYA GEL!"

 

"Albert! Nerede bu adam?!" Ahçı Rosmerta bütün önlüğü un içerisinde, elleri beline dayadı ve ufak tefek bir adamı azarlamaya başladı, "Sana kaç kere dedim, Leydi Elena kuzu istemiyor- nerede hani ayrılan ördekler?! Ve kutsal Anne aşkına- sakın bana Fanny aldı deme!..."

 

Büyük Salon'da hizmetçiler ve hizmetkarlardan oluşan bir koşuşturmanın arasında şölen masaları taşınıyor, beyaz örtüler seriliyor, şamdanlara yeni mumlar yerleştiriliyordu, Kraliçe ise elini neye atsa biri hemen yanıbaşında bitiyordu.

 

"Aman Leydim!..." Nora nazikçe onun elinden masa örtülerini aldı.

 

Emilia ve Hanna gülümseyerek Guinevere'i en yakın sandalyeye doğru yönlendirdiler, "Lütfen Leydim, bize bırakın..."

 

Gwen şaşkın, iki elinden tutulmuş dikkatlice oturtulurken bakakaldı, "Ama- ama örtülere bakacaktım?"

 

Hamarat eller arkasına yastıklar yerleştirdi, "Elbette, Leydim, ama kendinizi yormamalısınız..."

 

Gül kokan bir suyla bileklerini ovan Nora bilgeç bir ifadeyle gülümsedi, "Artık kendinize dikkat etmelisiniz, değil mi?"

 

"Size bir maşrapa getireyim mi Leydim?" Kızlar yüzlerinde umut dolu ifadelerle ona bakarken Gwen bocaladı.

 

Tam o sırada açık kapıdan gözüken koridorda kırmızı pelerinli, altın rengi bir baş belirdi, Arthur içeriye bir bakış attı, onu gören bütün kızların başı bir anda Kral'a çevrildi.

 

Arthur afallamış, kalakaldı. Pür dikkat onu izleyen salonun bakışları altında yutkundu, ağır adımlarla kızlar ordusunun ortasındaki Gwen'e doğru ilerledi.

 

Tedirginlikle cebinden küçük bir kuş işlemesi çıkardı, "Bunu bu sabah odamda buldum... galiba şalından kopmuş-"

 

Gwen leylak rengi şalının süsünü tanıdı, "Ah, evet... teşekkür ederim, Arthur-"

 

"-nasıl seviyorsun onu bildiğim için... getireyim dedim..." Dört bir taraftan nefesler tutulurken Arthur boğazını temizledi, eliyle arkasını gösterdi, "Gitmem lazım..."

 

Bir eli hala ovulan Gwen minnetle ona gülümsemeye çalıştı, "Kolay gelsin."  

 

Kral yarım bir ifadeyle gülümserken etrafını taradı, yavaş adımlarla koridorda geriledi, hızla döndü ve çabucak uzaklaştı.

 

Dört bir yandan alçak kıkırtılar koptu, iç çekişler duyuldu ve Kraliçe'ye mutluluk dolu bakışlar atıldı.

 

Gwen duyulur duyulmaz bir iç geçirdi.

 

***

 

Koyu renk pelerini dik omuzlarından dökülen bir gölge kendinden emin adımlarla koridorun ucunda belirdi, Kral Arthur yeni gelen soyluyu karşılamak üzere duraksarken güneş ışığı taşların arasından oynadı.

 

Arthur ancak aralarındaki mesafe kapanınca karşısındaki yüzü tanıyabildi.

 

"Sakal bırakmışsın..." diye yavaşça elini kaldırdı Arthur.

 

Sert bir ifadeyle gölgelenmiş mavi gözler üzerine dikildi, "Beni daha olgun gösteriyor, sen demiştin," diye yanıtladı Merlin ters ters.

 

Kırmızı pelerini, zırhı, belindeki Excalibur'u ve altın tacıyla görkemle parlayan Arthur, şaşkın bir ifadeyle ona baktı ve Merlin'in üzerindeki siyah kadife ve deriden dikilmiş resmi kıyafetini tepeden tırnağa süzdü. "Öyle... ama seni giydiren her kimse onu tebrik mi etsem yoksa endişe mi duysam bilemedim," diye mırıldandı Arthur ve bakışları Merlin'in sol omzuna takıldı, hafifçe gülümsedi, "Bunu kaybettin sanıyordum."

 

Arthur'un parmakları çivit mavi pelerinin omzuna işlenmiş gümüş ejderhayı okşarken Merlin'in yüzündeki gergin ifade bir nebze yumuşadı, "Giymeye kıyamıyordum."

 

Arthur kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı, kolları dolu hizmetçiler seslerin taştığı Büyük Salon'a doğru yanlarından geçerken usulca Merlin'i kullanılmayan bir koridora çekti, parmaklarını sıktı, "Neyin var?"

 

Merlin kırpılmayan gözlerini Arthur'un arkasındaki duvara dikti, "Her şey yolunda, Arthur."

 

Arthur sabırsız bir soluk verdi, " _Merlin_ -"

 

"Ne var? İlla bir şey mi _olmak_ zorunda-"

 

"Bana _kızgın_ mısın?" Arthur hayretle Merlin'in giderek gerilen omuzlarını izledi.

 

"Hayır tabi ki- Arthur ne yapıyorsun- bırak!..."

 

Boş misafir odasının kapısı arkalarından kapanırken Arthur pelerini dalgalandırarak ona döndü, endişeyle, "Yaralı mısın?" diye sordu, "Perilerden geri kalan bir şey mi yoksa- Eldred'i çağırtabilirim..."

 

Merlin üzerinde dolanan elleri durdurdu, "İyiyim Arthur, bir şeyim yok," dedi ve geriye bir adım attı, "Şölene gidebilir miyiz artık?"

 

"Hayır," diye yanıtladı Arthur, şimdi kaşları iyice çatılmıştı, "Ne oldu, söyle bana."

 

Merlin sıkılı dişleriyle çenesini yana çevirdi, "Söylenecek bir şey kaldığını sanmıyorum," dedi buruk bir ifadeyle, sonra kendini tutamıyormuş gibi ekledi, "Yani... beklemekten başka çaremiz yok, değil mi? Yoksa Gylda'ya mı sormalıyız- bu kadar erkenden tahmin edebilir mi?"

 

Arthur karşısındaki gözlerden patlak veren şiddetli duygu karmaşasına hala anlam veremiyordu, afallamıştı. "Tahmin mi? Neyi?"

 

Merlin bir iç çekti ve adeta söndü, mırıldandı, "Önemli değil Arthur... seni... seni suçlamıyorum, varisin olmalı, önemli bu biliyorum."

 

Arthur ağzını açtı, gözlerini kırptı, sonra başını iki yana salladı, "Anlamıyorum-"

 

"Hizmetçiler Gwen'i görmüş," dedi Merlin ters ters, yüzünde sanki aptal yerine koyuluyormuş gibi bir kızgınlık vardı, "Geç vakitte senin odandan geceliğiyle çıkarken... hadi Arthur, sarayda bir şey gizli kalmıyor, biliyorsun."

 

Arthur ağzı açık ona bakakaldı.

 

Merlin dişlerini sıkarak başını eğdi ve ayağının ucuyla kapıyı tekmeledi.

 

"Merlin- sen..." Arthur bir nefes çekti, "...sen gerçekten buna inandın mı? Seni _aldattığıma?_..."

 

"Aslında Guinevere karın olduğuna göre..."

 

"Saçmaladığının farkındasındır umarım," diye onun sözünü kesti Arthur kızgınlıkla, "Geoffrey'i gördün- konuşurken yanımızdaydın!"

 

"Arthur..."

 

"Gwen ufak bir dedikodu çıkarmanın iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar verdi," dedi Arthur kızgınlıktan sesi titriyordu, "İşe yarayacağını düşünmüştü, gel gör ki o kadar işe yaramış ki sen bile bana tavır alıyorsun- tabi ki de hiçbir şey olmadı aramızda, Merlin!"

 

Merlin inatla sessiz kaldı.

 

"Gwen, Lancelot'a aşık," dedi yavaşça Arthur, "Bana güvenin bu kadar az mı? Sence bunu onlara yapabilir miyim? Ya sana?"

 

Merlin'in alt çenesi bir an oynadı, sonra bütün yüzü çöktü, "Hayır," diye fısıldadı, "Özür dilerim, Arthur..."

 

Arthur derin bir iç geçirerek onun karışık saçlarını bir kenara taradı, "Bugünlerde hiç kafan yerinde değil, seni affediyorum," dedi ve uzanıp onu kafasından öptü, "Bir varise ihtiyacım olabilir Merlin, ama emin ol ki bu yoldan olmayacak- asla."

 

Merlin yutkunarak başını salladı, Arthur bir an kızmak ile gülmek arasında gidip gelirken sevecenlikle onun yanağını okşadı, "Umarım Lancelot da senin kadar inat kafa çıkmaz da ellerini çabuk tutarlar," diye ekledi.

 

"Pek sanmıyorum," diye mırıldandı Merlin tedirginlikle, "Bu sabah onu gördüm... dünyası yıkılmış gibiydi."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirdi.

 

***

 

Baştan aşağı beyaz çiçeklerle örülmüş saçıyla Blanchefleur, Percival'ın kolunda eğilerek reveransını tamamlarken Kral ve Kraliçe ikisini de gülümseyerek selamladı, şövalye ve leydisi çekilirken Albert elindeki parşömenden okumaya devam etti, "Gawant'tan Lord Leon ve Leydi Elena!"

 

Resmi kıyafetleri içinde ciddi bir ifadeyle Leon, Arthur'u selamlarken Gwen aceleyle tahtından merdivenleri inerek Elena'nın eğilmesini engelledi, Elena gülerek karnını tuttu, yaramaz hamile Blanchefleur'ün açık kollarına emanet edildi, iki kadın gülüşerek şövalyelerin yanında yerlerini aldı.

 

Albert boğazını temizleyip dikleşti, "Mercia'dan Kral Bayard ve Prenses Regina, Prenses Alegra, Prenses Richel ve Prenses Guichardine."

 

Arthur tahtından kalkıp kolunu açık maviler içerisindeki yaşlı adama uzattı, iki Kral tokalaşırken kibar alkışlar yükseldi. "Hoşgeldiniz," dedi Arthur içtenlikle, "Zaman ayırmanıza çok sevindim Kral Bayard, bizi onurlandırdınız."

 

"Hep gençler eğlenmeyecek ya?" diye gülümsedi ona sert ifadeli Kral ve Guinevere'in elini öpmek için eğilirken elini açarak dört kızını gösterdi, "Kızlarım onlara layık eğlenceyi ancak burada, güzel Kraliçe'nin yanında bulabileceklerini düşünüyorlar ve ben de onlara katılıyorum, Arthur."

 

Arthur genç prenseslere göz kırparken Gwen güldü, "Elimizden geleni yapacağız, Majesteleri."

 

Mercia heyeti ayrılan yerlerine doğru ilerlerken Arthur'un sağ omzundan Merlin güldü, "Hale bak, şimdiden birkaç şövalye ayaklandı bile..."

 

Prensesler geçerken aceleyle kendilerine çekidüzen veren genç şövalyeleri süzen Gwen alçak, düşünceli bir ses çıkardı, "Hımmm güzel, tek yapmam gereken Gwaine'i onlardan uzak tutmak olacak öyleyse..."

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkardı, her zamanki tören yerinde, Gwen'in tahtının bir adım arkasında duran Lancelot'un bile yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme oynadı. 

 

"Caerlon'dan Sir Ector ve Sir Bellinore," diye duyurdu Albert.

 

Gökmavisi pelerinlerinin üzerinde siyah kurt işli şövalyelerden biri, "Majesteleri," diyerek ağırbaşlı bir şekilde eğildi.

 

Arthur kalkmasını işaret ederek ikisiyle de tokalaştı, "Hoşgeldiniz."

 

Sir Bellinore başını eğdi, "Burada olmak bir onur, Efendim, Kraliçem."

 

"Camelot'a ilk gelişiniz değil mi?" diye doğruladı Arthur, "Kraliçe Annis nasıl?"

 

Sir Bellinore'un sesi alçaldı, "Ne yazık ki çok hasta, Majesteleri. Size iyi dileklerini iletiyor."

 

Arthur duraksadı, "Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm," dedi ve bir bakışıyla Lancelot bir adım öne çıktı, "Lütfen, Sir Lancelot'la tanışın. Kendisi Kraliçe'nin başşövalyesidir. Gereken her neyse size yardımcı olacaktır. Şenlikten sonra sizleri ayrıca dinlemek isterim, Kraliçe Annis iyi bir dostumuzdur."

 

Sir Ector'un sesi boğuldu, boğazını temizledi, "Çok minnettar kalırız, Kralım."

 

İki şövalye kasvetli yüzlerle Lancelot'u izlerken Gwen, Arthur'a bir bakış attı, Arthur içini çekti.

 

Ancak kimse bir şey demeye fırsat bulamadan Merlin mırıldandı, "Arthur, geldiler."

 

Büyük Salon'un kapısı tekrar açıldı ve Albert'in sesi yükseldi, "Tír-Mòr'dan Sidhe heyeti ve Druid halkları adına Usta Eldred onlara eşlik ediyor!"

 

Dört bir yandan nefes tutuşlar ve mırıltılar yükselirken, ak sakallı yüzü mutlulukla parlayan, beyaz cüppeli bir adam, Eldred önce içeriye girdi, arkasından mavi tenleri gümüşi bir ışıkla parlayan, uzun elbiseleri yerlerde sürünen bir ırk onları izledi. Heyetin ortasında şeffaf kanatları omuzlarından yükselen, sivri kulaklarının arasında gümüşi beyaz saçları bir topuzla toplanmış genç yüzlü bir kadın vardı, alnında görülmemiş güzellik ve işçilikte dolunayı andıran beyaz bir taç taşıyordu.

 

Ona eşlik eden heyet dizlerinin üzerine çökerken Prenses ilerledi ve Merlin'in önünde durdu, eflatun bir pırıltıyla parlayan gözleri ışıl ışıldı, "Emrys," diye gülümsedi Prenses, "Sonunda, tekrar karşılaşabildik."

 

Merlin bakakaldı.

 

Eldred eğilip prensesin kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı.

 

"Ah," diye küçük bir çınlama sesi çıkardı Prenses, "Hatırlamıyor mu?"

 

Eldred başını iki yana salladı, Prenses'in yanakları bütün sarayın hayran bakışları altında hafifçe gümüşi bir renk aldı, "Özürlerimi kabul et, lütfen. Şimdiye kadar hatırlamış olacağını düşünmüştüm." Prenses zarif bir reveransla dizlerini kırarak Merlin'in önünde yerlere kadar eğildi, "Bağışla o halde, ben Prenses Sheelin."

 

Merlin'in nefesini tutmaktan başka bir şey yapamadığını gören Arthur araya girdi, kibar bir gülümsemeyle, "Hoşgeldiniz," diyerek hafifçe eğildi.

 

Prenses ona döndü ve hafifçe başını eğdi, "Kral Arthur siz olmalısınız,"

 

Arthur yutkundu, "Öyleyim."

 

"Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı," Prenses gülümsedi, "Bizi kabul ettiğiniz için minnettarız. Geçmiş Kral'ımızla bazı sorunlar yaşadığınızı duyduk... daha önce gelmek istedik fakat Krallığımız bazı zor dönemlerden geçti," Prenses'in yüzünde bir an bulutlar belirdiyse de kendini toparladı, "Şimdi Avalon'da huzur hakim... ve Ay Tanrıçası izin verirse öyle kalacak, bu Beltane gecesinde yeni Sidhe Kraliçesi olacağım."

 

Salondaki Druid'lerden hafif sesler çıkarken Arthur genç Kraliçe'ye gülümsedi, "Tebrik ederiz. Yeni Kraliçeliğinizin bereket getirmesi dileğiyle..."

 

"Teşekkür ederim," dedi Prenses, "Fakat her şeyden önce, bir hatayı düzeltmemiz gerekiyor."

 

Prenses döndü, bakışları kalabalığın arasında dolaştı ve birini buldu.

 

Elena irileşmiş gözlerle ona yaklaşan Sidhe Prensesine bakarken Leon gerildi.

 

Prenses gülümsedi, "Korkmayın," dedi yumuşak bir sesle ve elini açtı, "Size yirmi yıl borcumuz var, Prenses Elena. Nasıl ödememizi istersiniz? Bir dilek dileyin."

 

Elena Leon'la bakıştı, ikisi bir an birbirine bakakaldı. Sonra genç kadın birdenbire, "Bebeğim ve krallık için bereketli bir yirmi yıl diliyorum," dedi, "Bunu yapabilir misiniz?"

 

Elena'nın sözleri bitmeden havada bir çınlama sesi duyuldu, "Oldu bile," diye gülümsedi Prenses Sheelin, "Temiz bir kalbiniz var Prenses Elena. Kızlarınızla uzun bir ömür diliyorum size."

 

Leon ağzını açtı, "Kızlar mı?"

 

Prenses gülümsedi, "İkizler."

 

Elena'dan bir mutluluk nidası koptu, etraflarından gülüşmeler yükselirken Percival sırıtarak Leon'un sırtını yumrukladı, Blanchefleur ağlayan Elena'ya mendil yetiştirdi.

 

Prenses gülümseyerek tekrar tahta yaklaştı, "İzin verir misiniz?"

 

Onun gümüşi bir ışıkla parlayan ellerini kaldırdığını gören Arthur yutkundu, Merlin'e baktı.

 

Merlin bakışlarını Prenses'ten hiç ayırmamıştı, "Bir hediye, Arthur... senin için."

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi. "Camelot'a yirmi yıl verdiniz bile," diye mırıldandı, "Daha ne isteyebilirim?"

 

"Lütfen," diye rica etti Prenses ve Merlin'e baktı.

 

İkisinin arasında sözsüz bir iletişim döndü, sonra Merlin birdenbire Arthur'un kolunu yakaladı, "Arthur, kabul etmelisin."

 

Kral şaşkınlıkla ona baktıysa da Merlin bir açıklama yapmadı. Prenses bu defa ellerini kaldırdığı zaman Arthur duraksamadı, bir adım öne çıkarak hafifçe eğildi. Prenses iki eliyle Arthur'un şakaklarına dokundu. Gümüş bir iz Kral'ın alnında belirip yok oldu.

 

"Bir davet," dedi Prenses, "Eğer dilerseniz, her zaman Avalon'da bir yeriniz olacak Kral Arthur. Kapılarımız hep size açık."

 

Mırıltılar ve şaşkın sesler yükselirken Arthur gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Teşekkür ederim," diye fısıldadı.

 

Prenses'in kırpılmayan eflatun gözlerinde bulutlu bir ifade vardı, etraflarından alkışlar yükselirken hafifçe Arthur'un koluna dokundu ve yavaş bir sesle, "Umarım uzun süre onu kullanmak zorunda kalmazsınız," dedi.

 

Heyet sonunda ayağa kalkarken hepsinin yüzleri Merlin'e dönüktü. Prenses ona doğru bir adım attı, "Emrys," diye üzüntüyle başını iki yana salladı Prenses, "Özür dilemeliyim, gerçekten. Hediyemiz, hatırlayacağını düşüneceğin bir şeydi. Bu durumda fazla bir şey ima etmeyecek, zannedersem."

 

Prenses ile aynı anda heyetteki Sidheler de ellerini havaya kaldırdı ve hepsinin parmaklarının arasında gümüş pırıltılarla yanıp sönen bir su duvarı belirdi ve bütün Büyük Salon mavi bir ışıkla yıkandı.

 

Herkes, daha sonra birbirine sanki serin bir suya dalmış gibi hissettiklerini söyleyeceklerdi.

 

Hayır, hayır- rüzgarlı bir tepede durmak gibiydi bu, diye düzeltecekti bazıları.

 

Kılıcımı elime aldığım ilk an gibiydi, diyecekti şövalyeler.

 

İlk büyülü sözlerim, diyecekti büyücü ve cadılar, işte böyle hissetmiştim.

 

Tacımı giydiğim anı hatırladım, diyecekti Gwen.

 

Kilgharrah'la havaya yükselişimiz gibiydi, diyecekti Arthur, uçabilirdim.

 

Avalon'un sesiydi, diyecekti Druidler, hiç duymadığımız kadar yakın, net ve özgür.

 

Merlin ise bir şey demeyecekti. Işık yavaş yavaş sönerek sahiplerine çekilirken "Haklıydınız," dedi Merlin yavaşça, "Özür dilerim."

 

"Daha fazla kalamayız," dedi Prenses Sheelin yumuşak bir sesle, "Beltane bizi bekliyor. Size bereketli bir bahar diliyorum, Kral Arthur, tekrar görüşeceğiz."

 

Sözleri duyulur duyulmaz Sidhe heyeti mavimsi ışık toplarına dönüşüp havada kayboldular.

 

Merlin yerine oturdu. Arthur'un bir işaretiyle müzik ve eğlenceler kaldığı yerden devam ederken herkes masalardaki yerlerine geçti, Kral, büyücüsüne eğildi, "Merlin, iyi misin?" diye mırıldandı Arthur.

 

"İyiyim," dedi Merlin ve önündeki bardağa bakmadan bir yudum aldı, Gwen yavaşça Arthur'a bir tabak uzattı, Arthur minnetle ondan tabağı alarak Merlin'in burnunun dibine dayadı, "Çilek?"

 

Merlin iki tane çilek aldı.

 

Şölen yemekle devam ederken yeni misafirler gelmeyi sürdürüyordu, Albert'in sesi tekrar salonda yankılandı, "Leydi Vivian ve Prens Phillip, Kral Olaf ve Kral Hubert adına katılıyorlar!"

 

Küçümen, sarışın bir prenses eteğinin ucunu tutarak onlara doğru yürümeye başlarken bütün masa dehşet içinde genç kadına baktı. Arthur boğazına içkisini kaçırdı ve öksürmeye başladı. "Leydi Vivian!"

 

"Arthur!" diye cıvıldadı Vivian, sonra da kızardı, "Yani, majesteleri demek istedim..."

 

"Şey- iyi gözüküyorsun?" dedi boğuk bir sesle Arthur, "Yani- tabi ki de güzel gözüküyorsun- öyle demek istemedim-!"

 

Gwen'in tek kaşı havalanırken Merlin aceleyle atıldı, "İyileşmiş gözüküyorsunuz, Leydim?"

 

Vivian kıkırdadı, "Şeyy evet, laneti soruyorsanız... geçti artık. Sana yüzlerce mektup yazmış olmalıyım Arthur. Ve tabi gönderdiğim atlar da var..."

 

"İnekler..." diye ekledi Gwen.

 

"Tavuklar..." dedi Merlin, "Bol bol tavuk yedik, unutma."

 

"Kusura bakma," diye hafif bir pişkinlikle sırıttı Vivian, Arthur mendilini yüzüne yapıştırdı, "Sorun değil, sorun değil..."

 

Vivian elini açarak yanında meraklı bir ifadeyle beklemekte olan genç adamı yanına çekti, "Arthur, Guinevere... sizleri nişanlım Prens Phillip ile tanıştırmak isterim."

 

"Gerçek bir onur," diye rahatlamış bir şekilde delikanlıyla tokalaştı Arthur.

 

Gwen güldü, "Nasıl tanıştınız?"

 

Vivian burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Ah, çok komik gerçekten... kulemde uyuyakalmışım."

 

Prens Phillip kendinden geçmiş gibi hayran bakışlarla genç kadına bakıyordu, konuştuğunda sesi gür ve gurur doluydu, "Vivian tıpkı bir melek gibiydi... yanlış olduğunu biliyordum ama dayanamadım... onu öptüm ve uyandı!"

 

Vivian kıkırdadı, "Tıpkı hikayelerde olduğu gibi, gerçek aşkın öpücüğü!"

 

Arthur'un yüzünde bir ifade oynadı, "Tebrikler. Gerçekten. Ne kadar sevindim, anlatamam. Lütfen, şölene katılın..."

 

İki sevgili uzaklaşırken Gwen burnundan bir ses çıkardı ve kupasından kibar bir yudum aldı.

 

"Sana hiç daha önce teşekkür etmiş miydim?" dedi içtenlikle Arthur, " _Teşekkürler, Guinevere_."

 

"Eminim aynısını kim olsa yapardı," diye tatlı tatlı güldü Gwen, "Değil mi Merlin?"

 

Gwaine, Merlin'in yanındaki yerini aldı, "Neyi?" dedi, sonra da cevabını beklemeden kendine bir kadeh doldurdu, Arthur'a eğildi, "Krallar, lordlar ve leydiler yerli yerinde, herkes memnun, şövalyeler de yerleşiyor," diye bildirdi.

 

Arthur ona başını eğdi, kısa süre sonra Percival ve Blanchefleur, Gwaine'in yanında, Lancelot, Leon ve Elena da Gwen'in yanındaki yerini aldı.

 

"Her şey yolunda, Efendim," dedi Lancelot ve Kraliçe hafif bir gülümsemeyle ona bakarken başını yemeğine çevirdi, Gwen'in yüzü biraz düştü.

 

"Ee, Merlin?" diye ağzına tıktığı lokmasını yuttu Gwaine, "Prenses kız arkadaşından ne zaman bahsedecektin bize?"

 

"Muhteşemdi, değil mi?" dedi hayranlıkla Percival ve Blanchefleur'den bir dirsek yedi, "Hepsi yani, Prenses değil sadece..." diye kızardı şövalye.

 

Arthur sesini yükseltti, "Prenses Sheelin, Merlin'in kız arkadaşı falan _değildi_ ," dedi, "Değil mi _Merlin?_ "

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti, "O beni hatırlıyor ama ben onu hatırlamıyorum."

 

"Ah," dedi Gwaine ve Arthur'a sırıttı.

 

"Ne gösterdi sana Merlin?" diye sordu merakla Percival, "Biz ışıktan başka bir şey göremedik ama..."

 

"Işık değildi ama, değil mi?" diye araya girdi Leon, "Daha çok bir his..."

 

"Evet- _sanki_..."

 

"Lord Urien, Nothumbria'dan!" diye gürledi Albert'in sesi Büyük Salon'un girişinden.

 

" _Ne?_ " diye elindeki çatalı düşürdü Gwaine.

 

"Ooo, Nothumbria mı dedi?" diye dikleşti Percival.

 

Belinde devasa bir kılıç taşıyan, içinde iki örgü olan sarı kızıl sakalı göğsüne varan, iri yarı bir adam sert adımlarla masanın önüne geldi ve eğildi, "Majesteleri Kral Arthur, bir şeref, Efendim!"

 

Arthur adama kolunu uzattı, ikisi el sıkıştılar, Lord Urien, Gwen'i de selamlarken Arthur ona baktı, "Hoşgeldiniz Lord Urien, uzun bir yoldan gelmişsiniz."

 

"Eğer değecekse hiçbir şeydi, Majesteleri," Urien'in açık mavi gözleri masada dolaştı ve Gwaine'in üzerine iğnelendi. Gür bir sesle, "Sir Lot yakın bir arkadaşımdı Lord Gwaine," diye bütün masaya ilan etti, "Sonunda oğluyla tanışabilmek bir onur."

 

Etraftan şaşkın sesler yükselirken Gwaine dişlerini sıktı ve ayağa kalktı, kolunu eski şövalyeye uzattı, " _Sir Gwaine_ olacak sevgili Lordum, üzgünüm- isminizi yakalayamadım, kimim demiştiniz?..."

 

Arthur ikisine kaşlarını çattı, "Nedir bu, neler oluyor?"

 

Urien sıkmakta olduğu Gwaine'in kolunu bırakmadı, "Affedin Majesteleri elim boş geldim... Camelot'a girene kadar ne yazık ki şenlikten haberim yoktu, daha özel bir sebepten dolayı buradayım."

 

İki adam güç yarışını sürdürürken Urien sonunda Gwaine'in kolunu bıraktı, şimşek şimşek bakışlarla, "Lord Gwaine yakın zamanda önemli bir toprak miras aldı, Majesteleri," dedi ve göğsünü şişirdi, "Lothian halkı ve değerli soyluları yeni efendilerini onurlandırmak için teşrif etmelerini bekliyor- ben de Leydi Anna'nın namına buradayım, Efendim. Anneniz hanımefendi iyi dileklerini iletiyor bu arada, Lordum."

 

Gwaine burnundan alaylı bir ses çıkardı, "Kıçıma bir şaplak indirmeni de söylemedi mi sana?"

 

"Eğer şımarıklığa devam ederseniz onu da yapmamı söyledi, Lordum," diye sesini yükseltti Urien.

 

Arthur ellerini kaldırdı, "Lütfen... bu mesele dikkatimi gerektiren bir durummuş gibi gözüküyor. Lord Urien, bizimle birkaç gün kalacak mısınız? Misafirimiz olun."

 

"Öyle umut ediyordum Majesteleri, teşekkür ederim," Lord Urien dikleşti, "Belki bu süre içerisinde birilerine erkek olmayı öğretebilirim."

 

Masa tehlikeli bir şekilde zangırdarken Percival, Gwaine'in kolunu yakaladı, Lord Urien derin bir selamla şölene karıştı.

 

"Herifteki- cesarete- _erkekmiş!_ " diye kızgınlıkla köpürdü Gwaine.

 

Merlin dayanamayıp gülmeye başladı, Gwaine ihanete uğramış bir suratla ona döndü, "Ne- Lord Urien'i sevdim," diye sırıttı Merlin, "Seninle başa çıkabilirmiş gibi gözüküyor. Tebrikler bu arada, _Lord Gwaine_."

 

Leon yüzünü sıvazladı, "Gwaine bu kaçıncı, Avalon aşkına... ne zaman Lord oldun?"

 

"Teşekkür ederim, Leon!" diye hararetle ağzını açtı Arthur, "Ve niye gene bunu en son ben öğreniyorum?!"

 

"Lord falan değilim ben!" diye hırladı Gwaine ve kupasına saldırdı, "Şu herif ve birkaç omzu kalabalık-" Gwaine küfürü basarken masadaki leydiler alçak sesle öksürdüler, "-bir sabah kalkıp yıllarca yüzüne bakmadıkları babama hürmet etmeye karar vermişler! O kadar saygı duyuyorlardı madem, öldüğü zaman neredeydiler?! Annem aç bilaç sürünürken-" Gwaine'in sesi boğuldu ve kesildi.

 

Guinevere yumuşak bir sesle, "Belki de bunu başka zaman konuşmalıyız," diye araya girdi. "Sir Gwaine, bana bir dansta eşlik eder misiniz?"

 

Masadan fırlayan Gwaine, Kraliçe'nin uzattığı eli yakaladı ve minnetle uzaklaştı.

 

Arthur derin bir iç çekerek kupasını doldurdu. Merlin'in yüzü kül rengine dönmüştü, mırıldandı, "Annesine ne oldu?" diye sordu alçak sesle, "Hiç ondan bahsetmemişti."

 

"Gwaine'in bir kardeşi daha varmış," diye alçak bir sesle açıkladı Arthur, "Yeterince erzakları olmadığı için onu kaybetmişler."

 

Masadaki herkesin üzerine bir sessizlik çökerken Elena'nın gözleri doldu, yavaşça karnını okşadı.

 

Lancelot yavaşça, "Nothumbria... Lothian, tam kuzey sınırımızda mı?" diye sordu, "Düşman bölgeyle sınır..."

 

Percival boğazını temizledi, "Onunla daha önce konuştum," diye itiraf etti, "Kuzeyde, hele ki sınırdaki toprakların bizim için ne kadar önemli olabileceğini anlatmaya çalıştım- Leon, belki bir de sen denersen..."

 

"Hayır, şimdilik bırakın," diye rica etti Arthur, "Bununla ben ilgileneceğim."

 

Herkes tekrar yemeklerine dönerken Guinevere'in gülüşünün sesi masalarına kadar geldi, Arthur başını çevirdiğinde memnuniyetle Gwaine'in keyfinin yerine geldiğini gördü, zavallı Kraliçe'sini fırıldak gibi döndürüyordu.

 

Yanında Merlin belli belirsiz ayağına bastı, Arthur önce ona bir bakış attı, sonra Merlin'in bakışlarını izleyerek yan tarafında, aralarında bir sandalye boşlukla oturmakta olan Lancelot'u gördü, tabağındaki yemeği sağa sola ittiriyordu.

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi, alçak sesle, "Lancelot," diye seslendi, şövalye irkilmiş gibi başını kaldırdı, sonra suçlulukla Arthur'a baktı.

 

Kral, kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Şölenden sonra seninle konuşmak istiyorum," dedi Arthur ve sesi iyice duyulmaz bir ton aldı, "Özel... bir konuda."

 

Lancelot'un yüzü mümkünse daha da derin bir üzüntüyle çöktü.

 

Merlin tüm gücüyle Arthur'un ayağına bastı.

 

Arthur çabucak, "Endişelenecek bir şey yok," diye acısının arasında gülümsemeye çalıştı ama beceremedi, Merlin _cidden çok fena ayağına basmıştı_. "Gerçekten- _her şey yolunda_."

 

Merlin bir şaplakla yüzünü sıvazladı, Lancelot şaşkın şaşkın ikisine baktı.

 

Gwen bir reveransla dans alanından ayrıldı, Gwaine kendine başka bir hedef belirlerken (Mercia prenseslerinden biri kızarıp bozardı ama elini şövalyeye uzattı) Kraliçe pembe pembe yanaklarla yerini aldı.

 

"İyi iş Leydim," diye övdü onu Arthur.

 

Gwen güldü, "İyi şimdi, değil mi?" diye tekrar Gwaine'e baktı, sonra kadehinden bir yudum alarak yüzünü buruşturdu.

 

"Ne içiyorsun öyle?" diye merakla onun kadehine baktı Arthur.

 

"Ah, hiç..." diye kızardı Gwen ve mırıldandı, "Hizmetçiler işte... şarap içmemi istemiyorlar. Tatlandırılmış keçi sütü bu, sanırım."

 

Lancelot çatalını düşürdü.

 

Arthur çabucak atıldı, "Güzel... güzel sağlık için... iyidir, keçi sütü. Pek çok faydası vardır... çok hem de! Ama bence senin ihtiyacın yok. Senden çok Merlin içmeli... değil mi Merlin?"

 

Merlin şaşkınlıkla elinden alınan kupaya bakakaldı, "Ne?!"

 

Arthur ona gözlerini kocaman açtı, "Zaten senin içkiye kafan yok, niye içiyorsun bilmiyorum."

 

Arthur el çabukluğuyla ikisinin kadehlerini değiştirirken Gwen'in önünde şarap kadehini koydu, Merlin buruşmuş bir ifadeyle yeni kadehine baktı.

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi, "Şimdi daha iyi, değil mi Guinevere?" diye sordu ısrarlı bir şekilde, "Hem senin şaraptan korkacak bir durumun olduğunu sanmıyorum, öyle değil mi?"

 

Gwen ona minnet dolu bir bakış attı, Lancelot'a bakmadan şarabını yudumladı, "Hem de hiç yok," dedi yavaş bir sesle, "Teşekkür ederim, Arthur."

 

Lancelot yutkunarak başını kaldırdı, Kraliçe'ye bir bakış attı, sonra bütün gün ilk kez bir yük kalkmış gibi omuzları gevşedi, yavaşça yemeğini yemeye başladı.

 

Kafası karışmış, üçüne bakan Merlin tekrar kadehine baktı, bir yudum aldı, kaşları havalandı, bir yudum daha aldı.

 

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye ona şaşkın bir bakış attı Arthur.

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti, "Güzelmiş, beğendim." Sonra kaşları çatıldı.

 

Arthur gözlerini devirdi, "Eğer midene dokunursa-"

 

"Hayır, Arthur-" Merlin'in kaşları iyice çatıldı, "Kapıda birileri var."

 

"Kim?" diye sordu Arthur, sonra bakışları birdenbire beline eğildi. Excalibur, hafif bir çınlamayla kınında altın bir ışıkla parlamaya başlamıştı, "Merlin-"

 

Büyük Salon'un kapısı bir gümbürtüyle açılarak iki yana çarptı, müzik sustu, salondaki tüm sesler kesildi.  

 

Albert'in sesi çatlayarak yankılandı, "Escetia'dan Kral Xenos ve heyeti, Majesteleri..."

 

Esmer teninin üzerine altınla işlenmiş siyah bir cüppe geçirmiş olan uzun boylu bir adam içeriye girdi. Bir savaşçının kuvvetli fiziğindeki vücudu, saçları da dahil olmak üzere tamamen traş edilmişti, göğsünde, kollarında ve ellerinin üzerinde çeşitli dövmeler taşıyordu, siyah sürmeyle belirginleştirilmiş gözleri avına saldırmaya hazırlanan bir yırtıcının dikkatiyle parlıyordu.

 

Etrafında etten bir duvar örmüş savaşçılarının hepsinin yüzleri siyah peçelerle kapalıydı, kadınların ise ayakları çıplaktı, parmak uçlarında dans eder hareketlerle yürürlerken vücutlarının her hattı üzerilerindeki ince tüllerden belli oluyordu.

 

Xenos, Arthur'a doğru bir adım atarken Merlin de dahil olmak üzere bütün şövalyeler ayaklandı.

 

"Kral Arthur," diye yankılandı yabancı Kral'ın sesi bütün salonda, "Sonunda birbirimizin şerefine erebildik. Ben Kral Xenos'um, Escetia topraklarının yeni sahibi." Xenos'un parlayan bakışları ellerini kılıçların üzerine konmuş gergin şövalyelerin üzerinde gezindi ve alt dudağı hafifçe kıvrıldı, "Anladığım kadarıyla... selefimle aranızda köklü bir düşmanlık varmış."

 

Arthur da ayaktaydı ve kınına yakın parmakları hala alçak bir çınlama sesi çıkaran Excalibur'a dokunuyordu, "Kral Cendred ile," diye cevap verdi Arthur, karşısındaki tartan bakışlarla, "Evet, vardı."

 

Xenos ona doğru bir adım daha attı ve yarısına kadar çekilen kılıçların sesleri duyuldu. Xenos'un yüzündeki sırıtma ise daha da genişledi ve sadece elini uzattı. "Bu tip çatışmalara artık gerek yok," dedi bal gibi bir sesle, "Bu kadar yolu bizzat size dost elimi uzatmak için geldim. Camelot bu kutlu Beltane gününde Escetia'nın uzattığı barış dalını kabul edecek mi?"

 

Xenos'un uzattığı el, Arthur onu süzerken bir an havada asılı kaldı, sonra Arthur sıkıca karşısındaki altın bileklikli bileği kavradı.

 

Bütün salon tuttuğu nefesini verirken şövalyelerin duruşu bir nebze gevşedi, ama kimse konuşmaya cesaret etmedi. Arthur yüksek sesle, "Camelot'un kapıları dostlarına her zaman açıktır," dedi ve ekledi, "Neden bizimle kutlamalara katılmıyorsunuz Kral Xenos?"

 

Xenos tek bir altın dişini gösteren bir sırıtışla elini geri çekti, "Çok isterdim, fakat ne var ki dediğim gibi, kutlu bir bayramın arifesindeyiz. Beltane ateşleri yakılmadan önce kutsal ruhlara verilecek çok adağımız var." Hafif bir küçümseme ifadesi bir an Arthur ve Lancelot'un üzerinde dolaştı, sonra Xenos tekrar sesini yükseltti, "Bu bayram dostluğumuz adına atılmış bir adım olsun. Cömertliğinize minnettarım, Kral Arthur. Ve karşılığında sizi kendi krallığımda ağırlamak isterim. Fakat öncelikle..."

 

Kor gibi parlayan gözler sonunda mıknatısla çekilmiş gibi Merlin'in üzerine odaklandı, Kral Xenos burun deliklerinden derin bir nefes çekti, "Meşhur Emrys bu olmalı," dedi ve Merlin'e doğru bir adım attı, " _Ic i fréoge oferféran Mægencræft Merlyn. Ic i geásce monegum unc_." [1]

 

Kaskatı bir ifadeyle ona bakan Merlin'den tedirgin, kırık bir kelime döküldü ve ona uzatılan eli sıktı, " _Áblissede_." [2]

 

Xenos elini çekmedi. Yüzünde açgözlü bir ifade belirmişti, bakışlarıyla sanki Merlin'i yiyecekmiş gibi onu süzmeyi sürdürdü, parmakları Merlin'in teninde gezinirken, " _Swelc scinncræft..."_ diye huşuyla fısıldadı ve kendi kendine mırıldandı, " _...dysig Cyning_ , _swelc æwisc_." [3]

 

Merlin sertçe elini geri çekti, "Sözlerinizi tekrar eder misiniz?"

 

Xenos'un ona bakan gözleri parıldadı ve alt dudağındaki küçük dövmeyi yaladı, sahte bir gülümseme yüzüne yerleşti, "Eski dile pek hakim değilsiniz, Usta Merlin. Sizi alındırmaktan korkarım. Ve bu kadar büyük bir büyücü alındırılmaz değil mi? Lütfen..."

 

Xenos elini arkaya doğru açtı ve iki cariye kollarının arasında taşıdıkları altın bir sandıkla yaklaştılar, "Bir hediye, muhteşem Emrys için..."

 

Xenos sandığın içinden altın bir kutu çıkardı ve parmaklarının arasında açarak Merlin'e sundu.

 

Excalibur'dan tiz bir çınlama yükseldi, tüm vücudu gerilmiş, ikisini izleyen Arthur yerinde sıçrarken Merlin elinde olmadan bir adım ileriye attı ve dizleri masaya çarptı.

 

Kutunun içinde siyah bir yastığın üzerine oturtulmuş, pürüzsüz, yuvarlak bir taş vardı, rengi dolunaysız bir gece kadar karanlıktı fakat üzerinde küçük yıldızlar gibi altın pırıltılar yanıp sönüyordu.

 

Kutu, Merlin'e yaklaştıkça taştan altın bir parıltı yükselmeye başladı.

 

Merlin elinde olmadan, "Nedir bu?" dedi, sesinde zaptedemediği bir titreme vardı.

 

Xenos'un bakışlarında şimdi zafer dolu bir ışık vardı, "Bir ejdertaşı, Lordum," diye cevap verdi, kadife gibi usul bir sesle, "Sırları sadece ejderhalordlarına mahsus bir kıymet... söylenene göre sadece ejderhaların kalplerinde bulunurmuş ve onlar kadar da nadirlermiş..." Xenos duyulur duyulmaz bir sesle fısıldadı, "Sizin kadar güçlü bir ejderhalordunun onunla neler yapabileceğini bir düşünün..."

 

Taştan yükselen altın parıltı dalgalar halinde Merlin'in yüzünü aydınlattı ve göz bebeklerinde bir parıltı olarak geri yansıdı.

 

Gwen yüksek sesle öksürdü.

 

Excalibur'un çınlaması kulakları sağır eden bir sese çıktı.

 

Arthur tedirginlikle Merlin'e baktı, ağzını açtı.

 

Nereden çıktıysa masaya yaklaşmayı başarmış olan Gwaine, eli kılıcında, taşa bir bakış fırlattı, sonra burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Fazla parıltılı bir şey gibi geldi bana," dedi önemsemez bir tonla ve pek de gizlemeye gerek duymadan kuvvetlice Merlin'e çarptı.

 

Merlin ise gözünü bile kırpmadı, altın rengi bakışları taşın üzerinde, parmaklarını kutuya uzattı.

 

Lancelot, "Merlin-.." diye atıldı ama devamını getiremeden bir çat sesiyle Merlin kutunun kapağını kapattı.

 

Bakışlarını kaldırdığında gözleri hala altın rengiydi ve elleri de hafiften titriyordu, fakat sesi kuvvetliydi, "Son ejderha benim emrimde öldü," dedi Merlin güçlü bir sesle, "Ve böylelikle benim lordluğumun da bir anlamı kalmadı. Hediyenize minnettarım ama bunu kabul edemem."

 

Bir kas, Xenos'un sıkılı çenesinde attı ama yüzündeki nazik gülümseme kıpırdamadı, "Alçakgönüllülük gösteriyorsunuz, sevgili Merlin- eminim bir Kral'ın hediyesini geri çevirmeden önce bir kez daha düşünürsünüz? Beltane kutlamalarında bana katılmanızı umuyordum."

 

Ricadan çok bir emire benzeyen bu tona karşılık Merlin üzerine basa basa, "Ne yazık," diye cevap verdi, ne cümlesinde, ne de yüzünde en ufak bir saygı ifadesi kalmamıştı, "Hiçbir Beltane kutlamasına katılmıyorum, kişisel tercihim bu yönde. Ama size bereketli bir bayram dilerim."

 

İkisinin neredeyse savaşa dönen bakışmasını Arthur yüksek sesle, "Davetinizi düşüneceğiz," diyerek kesti, soğuk bir ifade yüzünü kaplamıştı, "O zaman kadar size elveda diyorum Kral Xenos."

 

"İki ay dönümü sonra," diye dişlerinin arasından tısladı Xenos ve meydan okuyan bakışlarını Arthur'a dikti, "Yaz Dönümü Şöleni'nde. Misafirimiz olun, Kral Arthur. Dilediğiniz kadar adamınızı getirin."

 

Kor rengi gözler, tekrar Merlin'e döndü, "Emrys," dedi Xenos, bir hareketiyle kutu tekrar sandığa kaldırılırken Merlin'in parmakları kıpırdadı, kurt gibi onu izleyen Xenos gülümsedi, "Özellikle seni de bekliyor olacağım. Önerim, o zamana kadar geçerli. Lütfen, tekrar düşün."

 

Kral Xenos eğilerek onları selamladı ve geriye döndü, o ve heyeti geldikleri gibi çıkarken tüm salonun gözleri üzerlerindeydi.

 

Oturdukları zaman Merlin'in parmakları Arthur'un dizini yakaladı, " _Bu masadan kalkmama izin verme_ ," diye mırıldandı Merlin, kupasını kafaya dikerken.

 

Müzik ve eğlenceler kaldığı yerden devam ederken Arthur'un yüzünü alarm dolu bir ifade kapladı, aceleyle Merlin'in önüne birkaç tatlı ve meyve tabağı yığdı, Merlin kendinden geçmiş gibi yemeye başladı.

 

"Ağzı kalabalık hergele," diye homurdandı Gwaine, Merlin'in yanındaki yerinden, "Gerçek miydi, yani? Ne yapıyor, Usta Eldred?"

 

Lancelot'la Leon'un arasında oturan Eldred de en az Merlin kadar sarsılmış gözüküyordu, "Emin değilim Sir Gwaine, yüzyıllardır bir ejdertaşından bahsedildiğini duymadım... ve ne yazık ki, davetsiz misafirinizin hakkı var, bu kadar kıymetli bir taşın sırları sadece ejderhalordlarına mahsus."

 

Yaşlı Druid'in sesi yumuşak bir ton aldı, "Hediyeyi kabul etmemekte akıllıca bir seçim yaptın, Emrys..." dedi Merlin'e ve ekledi, "O kadınlar ve askerler... hepsi boyunları ve bileklerinde tasmalar taşıyorlardı."

 

Merlin elinden çatalını bıraktı ve derin bir nefes aldı, "Bir tılsım, değil mi?" diye sordu usulca, "Ben de hissettim."

 

Eldred başını salladı, "Ne kadar kuvvetli bir büyü ki onları kayıtsız şartsız Efendilerine bağlıyor. Sana sunduğu böyle bir hediyenin- hele ki Beltane adağı gibi kıymetli bir hediyenin üzerinde nasıl bir güç olacağından korkarım."

 

Benzer dehşet ifadeleri şövalyelerin ve Kraliçe'nin yüzünde belirirken Arthur yumruğunun içinde çatalını sıktı, Leon ve Lancelot'a döndü, "Hazırlıklı olmalıyız," dedi iki şövalyesine, "Cendred'den sonra tek eksiğimiz buydu zaten- güç delisi bir başka Kral. Ay sonu gelmeden şatonun eksiklerini giderilsin, yola çıkmaya hazır olalım."

 

Leon ve Lancelot başını sallarken, Merlin inanamaz bakışlarla Kral'a döndü, "Gerçekten gitmeyi mi düşünüyorsun- delirdin mi sen?"

 

Arthur dişlerini sıktı, "Tabi ki de gideceğiz- bizi tehdit etti, görmedin mi?"

 

Merlin derin bir nefes alarak bakışlarını tavana kaldırdı ve uçuşan bir iki kelebeği izledi, "Arthur," dedi yavaş bir sesle, "Xenos kuvvetli. Sadece büyüsü değil... bir... bir tür karanlık bir kuvveti var, ne emin olamıyorum. Senin oraya gitmen akıllıca olmaz."

 

Arthur yavaşça onun kolunu sıktı, "Zamanı gelince düşünürüz," dedi ve etrafına bakındı, "Hadi, biraz daha ye. Sonra gidip dinlen. Hala yorgun gözüküyorsun, Merlin, uykunu al."

 

"Şu kahrolası Beltane bitmeden rahat edemeyeceğim," diye mırıldandı Merlin duyulmaz bir sesle.

 

" _Camelot'tan, Sir E-_...!"

 

"Elyan!" diye mutluluk dolu bir çığlık attı Gwen ve hırpani şövalye gülümseyerek masaya yaklaşırken ayağa kalkıp kardeşini kucakladı, "Nerede kaldın, endişelenmeye başlamıştım!"

 

Elyan gülerek onun kollarından ayrıldı, hafifçe Arthur'un önünde eğildi, sonra sırayla herkesin kolunu sıkmaya başladı, sıra Merlin'e gelince duraksadı.

 

"Gel, bize katıl," diye gülümseyerek masada yer açtı Arthur, Eldred Beltane hazırlıkları için yerinden kalkarken, "Nasıldı yolculuğun? Bir şeyler yedin mi?"

 

"Hayır, Efendim- kurt gibi açım doğrusu," diye önüne konan yeni tabak çanağa baktı Elyan, "Ama- size önemli haberler getirdim." Elyan duraksadı, bakışları bir anlığına Merlin'e kaydı, sonra tekrar Arthur'a döndü, "Belki daha sonra konuşsak daha iyi olur."

 

Arthur'un yüzündeki gülümseme biraz olsun düştü, tabağındakileri kenara ittiren Merlin'e baktı, sonra Elyan'a başını salladı, "Elbette. Şölenin tadını çıkar, Elyan. Evine hoş geldin."

 

Kral masadan kalkarken şövalyeler ve Merlin de onu izledi, koridorda Arthur Elyan'ın sırtını yumruklayan şövalyelerine döndü, "Hepinizi benimle birlikte şenlik alanında bekliyorum," diye uyardı onları, kafalar sallanırken Arthur, Gwen'e döndü, "Sen de geliyorsun değil mi?" diye sordu.

 

Ay ışığı yüzünü aydınlatırken Guinevere hafif bir gülümsemeyle, "Ah Arthur- ben de erkenden çekileceğim."

 

İki yanından Elena ve Blanchefleur'ün aynı anda sesleri yükseldi, "Ama Gwen!"

 

"Gweeeen, bizimle dilek ağacına gelecektin hani?" Elena'nın gözleri kocaman açılmıştı.

 

Kraliçe onların ellerini sıktı, "Lütfen, bu defa beni affedin... bütün gün ayaktaydım, bir an önce yatıp uyumak istiyorum."

 

Arthur eğilip onun elini öptü, "Nasıl isterseniz Kraliçem. Bir şeye ihtiyacın var mı?"

 

Gwen ona gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı, "Nora'ya bu geceliğine izin verdim zaten- sen de aynı şeyi yapmayı düşünebilirsin, eminim Cafall da eğlencelere katılmak istiyordur."

 

"Arthur? İzin verecek?" Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Aynı Kral'dan mı bahsediyoruz?"

 

Arthur onu boynundan yakaladığı gibi saçlarını karıştırdı, Merlin inleyerek ve gülerek onu itelemeye çabalarken Arthur'un sesi gürledi, "Haklısın Guinevere! Hizmetkarlarıma daha iyi davranmalıyım! Sevgili _Merlin_ \- bu günlük eski görevlerine dönmeyi düşünür müsün? Nasılsa şenliklere katılmayacaksın!" Arthur'un sırıtan sesi alçaldı, "Daha çok eğleneceksin, söz veriyorum," diye alçak sesle kulağına mırıldandı.

 

Merlin kızardı.

 

Gwen kıkırdayarak uzaklaşırken koridorda bir tek ikisi kaldı, Arthur kolunu Merlin'in boynundan çekmeden ona içten bir bakış attı, "Ne diyorsun, beni bekleyecek misin?" diye mırıldandı Arthur, "Herkesi göndereyim, senin adına tebrikleri kabul edip geri geleyim..."

 

Arthur'un parmakları saçlarıyla oynarken Merlin yutkundu, onun bir pırıltıyla yanan gözlerini izledi, Arthur onun yanağına burnunu sürttü, "Biz de kendi kutlamamızı yaparız biraz... olur mu?"

 

"Evet," diye bir soluk çekti Merlin.

 

Arthur bir an doğru duyduğundan emin olamadı. "Evet mi?"

 

"Evet- evet, hadi- git şimdi, acele et..." Merlin soluğu kesilmiş bir şekilde onu koridora doğru iteledi, Arthur bütün yüzünü kaplayan bir sırıtışla geri geri yürüyerek onu izlerken Merlin arkasını döndü ve koşar adımlarla uzaklaştı.

 

* * *

[1] "Sizinle tanışmak bir onur, Muhteşem Merlin. Hakkında çok şey duydum."

[2] "Memnun oldum."

[3] "Bu kadar güç... ve bu kadar cahil bir Kral, ne kadar büyük yazık."

 


	5. Interlude I: Beltane - Le Fay

 

Şenlik alanı Camelot'tan biraz uzakta, ormana bağlanan açıklıkta kurulmuştu, tam ortada dalları çeşit çeşit renklerde kumaş parçalarıyla süslü büyük bir meşe ağacı vardı. Diğer kızlarla birlikte Leydi Blanchefleur ve Leydi Elena da bunun altındaydı, gülüşerek kendi mendillerini ağacın alçak dallarına bağlıyorlardı.

 

Etraf son derece kalabalıktı, dört bir yanda gürül gürül yanan dev şenlik ateşlerin etrafına kızlı erkekli bir sürü genç toplanmıştı, kızların saçları açık, başları çiçeklerle örülüydü, kimi yüzlerini maske gibi renkli boyalarla boyamıştı, özellikle Druid'lerin çıplak tenlerinde çeşitli runlar göze çarpıyordu.

 

İlkel bir müzikle birlikte sürekli beslenen ateşlerin etrafında danslar ediliyor, Emrys'in ve bereket tanrıçalarının ismi mırıltılarla sürekli tekrarlanıyordu, havada burunları dolduran tütsülü bir is kokusu asılıydı, aşk danslarıyla büyünün cazibesine karışıyordu. 

 

Altın rengi bir kıvılcımla bir ateş daha harlanırken yarı bellerine kadar çıplak iki genç kız, göğüslerini örten saçlarını savurarak ellerindeki samanları ateşe attı ve birbirlerinin boynuna sarılarak davulların ritminde salınmaya başladılar.

 

Arthur'un yanında, zırhlarını ve pelerinlerini geride bırakmış olan şövalyelerin istisnasız hepsinin yüzü kızarmıştı.

 

Dört bir yandan yutkunma sesleri gelirken, "Yüce tanrılar aşkına..." diye mırıldandı Gwaine.

 

Kocaman Leon utanç içinde neredeyse Arthur'un arkasına saklanacakken onun omzunu pat patlayan Percival gülüyordu, "Zavallı Merlin neler kaçırdığını bilmiyor!"

 

Arthur ömrü boyunca hiç bu kadar Merlin'in ilerigörüşlülüğünü takdir etmemişti, "Bu.. bu kadarı da yani, hah!" diye çatlak bir ses çıkardı, "Olacak şey mi canım! Bütün bu... bu kadınlar... Merlin'e mi-"

 

İki çıplak kızın öpüşmeye başlamasıyla Arthur'un sesi düşerek kesildi, dramatik bir an, kimseden ses çıkmazken Lancelot boğazını temizledi, "İnançları tabi, öyle-"

 

"Saygı duymak lazım-" dedi zayıf bir sesle Elyan.

 

"Öyle saygı doluyum ki şu an," diye inledi Gwaine, "Nereye yazılmam gerek Druid olmak için?"

 

Kızıl saçları tepesinde örülü, yarı çıplak kızlardan biri onu duymuş gibi elinde bir sepetle onlara yaklaştı, parmaklarının arasında bir çiçek çelengi kaldırdı, "Bize katılır mıydınız, sevgili şövalyeler?" diye sordu melodik bir tınıyla.

 

Koca adamların hepsi birden küçüldü, "Şey-"

 

"Eee..."

 

"Biz almayalım," diye Leon'la kendini kurtardı Percival, özür dilercesine parmaklarındaki yüzükleri işaret etti.  

 

"Ben alayım tatlım," diye sırıttı Gwaine, kız gülümseyerek onun boynuna çelengi geçirdi ve uzanıp Gwaine'i öptü, aynı şeyi sırasıyla Elyan ve Kay'e yaptı. Sıra Lancelot'a gelince Lancelot kızarmış bir şekilde geri çekildi.

 

Kız tatlı tatlı gülümsedi ve ona çiçeklerden örülmüş bir bileklik verdi, "Sevgiliniz için, sadık şövalye," dedi ve Arthur'a dönerek gülümsedi, "Emrys bu gece bize katılacak mı Kralım?"

 

Arthur nazik bir tonla, "Sanmıyorum," diye cevap verdi.

 

Kız bir parmağını saçının ucuna doladı, utangaç bir tavırla kirpiklerini eğdi, "Hasta mı? Belki bir iksir versek..."

 

Şövalyelerin arasından zor bastırılmış hıhlamalar ve öksürükler duyulurken Arthur kıpırdanarak kollarını kavuşturdu, önemsemez bir tavır almaya çalıştı, "Gerek yok."

 

"Belki kulesine gitsek..."

 

Arthur dayanamadı, "Merlin gelmeyecek, tamam mı?"

 

"Majesteleri?" diye bir ses duyuldu, Arthur dönüp baktığı zaman yanında diğer Druid liderleriyle birlikte Eldred'i gördü.

 

Kız bir selamla uzaklaşırken Eldred gülümseyerek, "Beltane'e hoşgeldiniz," diye onları karşıladı, "Bize katıldığınız için minnettarız, Kral Arthur."

 

"O onur bana ait," dedi Arthur onlara hafifçe eğilerek, "Umarım bereketli bir Beltane geçirirsiniz."

 

"Teşekkür ederiz," diye cevap verdi Şifacı Gylda, tıknaz bir kadındı ve çetin yüzünde hüzünlü bir ifade vardı, "Anladığım kadarıyla Emrys bu sene de bize katılmıyor, öyle mi?"

 

"Eskiden bunlardan nasıl da zevk alırdı!" diye hayıflandı boynunda kemikten bir kolye sallanan yaşlı başka bir lider, "Hatırlar mısınız, haftalarca Beltane ateşini canlı tuttuğumuz zamanlar olmuştu..."

 

Gwaine'den boğulur bir ses çıktı, Arthur gözlerini kırpıştırdı, hayal gücü çığrından çıkarken yüzündeki nazik ifadeyi korumaya çalıştı.

 

"Eminim, Emrys'in geçerli bir sebebi vardır," diye gülümsedi Eldred ve hafifçe Arthur'un koluna dokundu, "Her kutlama herkese açık olacak diye bir şey yoktur. Kendisine iyi dileklerimizi iletin, Kral Arthur."

 

Arthur yanaklarına al bastığını hissetti. "Öyle yapacağım- şey, izin verirseniz..."

 

Birkaç kız gelip Elyan ve Kay'i ellerinden tutup ateşe doğru çekiştirirken Leon bozardı, "Efendim, biz de çekilsek..."

 

"Serbestsiniz," dedi aceleyle Arthur.

 

Gwaine çoktan ortadan kaybolmuştu, Percival ateşlerden birinin başında Blanchefleur'ü bulup gülerek havaya kaldırdı, ağacın altında pembeleşmiş yanaklarla bekleyen Elena, Leon yanına gelince gülümseyerek koluna girdi.

 

Kral'ı arkasından atlı kovalıyormuşcasına aceleyle şatoya doğru yürürken Lancelot birdenbire birbirlerinin kollarının arasında şehvetle dans eden çiftlerin arasında kaldığını fark etti, hiç de az olmayan bir tedirginlikle etrafına baktığı zaman onu süzen en az beş ayrı çift bakışla karşılaştı, yutkundu.

 

Aceleyle gözleriyle Arthur'u aradı- işte oradaydı, kalabalığın zayıfladığı noktada altın başı uzaktan seçilebiliyordu, Arthur hızlı adımlarla kıvırcık saçları beline dökülen, esmer tenli bir kızın yanından geçerken Lancelot da onu izlemeye karar verdi, kimseye bakmamaya özen göstererek kalabalıktan sıyrıldı ve esmer kızla göz göze geldi.

 

Kızın üzerinde sırtını ve omuzlarını açıkta bırakan, boynundan dökülerek göğüslerini kucaklayan beyaz bir elbise vardı, alnı menekşeler ve papatyalardan örülmüş bir taçla süslüydü, yüzü beyaz bir boyayla gizlenmişti ve Lancelot'a doğru yürüyordu.

 

Lancelot bir an etrafına bakındı, etraflarında onlardan başka kimsenin olmadığından emin olunca yüzünde zayıf ama nazik bir gülümseme belirdi ve geriye bir adım attı- ama birden- ateşin ışığı hala ona doğru ilerleyen kızın yüzündeki gölgeleri kovaladı ve tanıdık bir gülümsemeyi aydınlattı, Lancelot olduğu yerde kıpırdayamadan çakılı kaldı.

 

_Guinevere_ , yüzünü gizleyen boyanın altından bile pembeleşerek ona tatlı tatlı gülümsedi ve parmaklarının arasındaki çelengi ona uzattı, "Bir çiçek almaz mıydınız, sevgili şövalyem?"

 

Lancelot yutkundu, sıcak parmaklar onun boynuna uzanarak başından aşağı bir çelenk geçirirken kıpırdamadan ona baktı. "Gwen..." diye fısıldadı, "Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

 

"Beltane'i kutluyorum," diye mırıldandı Gwen, tek elini kaldırarak Lancelot'unkiyle birleştirdi, ikisinin parmakları birbirine girerken hafifçe yanakları kızarmıştı, "Bana katılmayacak mısın?"

 

Elindeki bilekliği Gwen'in kendi bileğine geçirmesini izlerken Lancelot cevap veremedi.

 

"Lancelot..." diye fısıldadı ona Gwen ve kolları yükselip onun boynuna dolandı, ikisi bir an kıpırdamadan uluyan müziği dinlerken Lancelot birdenbire eğildi ve onun dudaklarını yakaladı.

 

Öpüşmeleri vahşiceydi, özlem, hırs ve şehvet doluydu- tıpkı etraflarındaki herkes gibi aynı ritme eşlik ediyorlardı, Kraliçe ve şövalyesi, Beltane ateşleriyle yanan gecenin altında sadece erkek ve kadın- iki bedendi.

 

Lancelot ayakta titriyordu, nasırlı parmaklarının alev alev okşayışları çıplak teninde gezinerek sırtından beline indi, Gwen daha fazla dayanamadı, elini yakaladı ve Lancelot'u ağaçların arasına doğru çekiştirmeye başladı.

 

Pırıl pırıl bir an, Lancelot'un yüzünde tutkulu bir ateşten başka hiçbir şey yoktu, karanlık gözleri Gwen'inkileri izledi ve kıpırdadı, elele Gwen'le birlikte ağaçların arasına doğru birkaç adım attı, onları gizleyecek çalılıklara kadar girdi- ve sonra birden durdu.

 

"Gwen-"

 

"Hadi..." dedi Gwen, kızarmış yanaklarıyla gözleri parlıyordu, "Birkaç adım daha..."

 

"Gwen- _yapamam_ , hayır."

 

Gwen sonunda durdu. Bir an Lancelot'un çatlayan sesinin tokat gibi kulaklarında yankılanmasına izin verdi, sonra alt dudağını ısırdı, döndü ve ona baktı.

 

"Neden?" diye sordu.

 

Lancelot onun elini yakalayıp kaldırdı. Sağ parmağında üzerine Pendragon amblemi kazınmış gümüş yüzük, karanlıkta ay ışığını yakalayarak parladı.

 

Guinevere bakışlarını eğdi. Tekrar kaldırdığında gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. "Bu... bu aramızdakileri değiştirmiyor," diye fısıldadı, "Arthur'la ben... biliyorsun ki evli hayatı sürdürmüyoruz biz."

 

Lancelot bir an derin bir nefes vererek gözlerini kapadı. "Fark etmez... her halükarda sen Kraliçe'sin, Gwen. Eğer... eğer yakalanırsak- ya da daha kötüsü..." Ve bakışları Gwen'in boynunda asılı olan küçük keseye kaydı.

 

Guinevere bir an suçlulukla parmaklarını onun üzerine kapadı.

 

Lancelot yanmış gibi onun elini bıraktı. Yüzünün her hattı inanamamazlık ve dehşet ifadesiyle doluyordu, "Bu... bunu mu umuyordun?"

 

Gwen'in gözlerini dolduran yaşlar yanaklarından dökülmeye başladı, "Sandığın... sandığın gibi değil," diye titreyen bir sesle atıldı, "Evet, bunu istedim ama..."

 

"Arthur'a git öyleyse," diye sözünü kesti Lancelot sertçe, "Eğer isteğin buysa... bir varise ihtiyacı olan o, ben değilim."

 

" _Lancelot!_ "

 

Gwen'in yalvaran sesi arkasından seslenmeye devam etti ama Lancelot durmadı, kör gözlerle hızla ilerlemeyi sürdürdü ve birine çarptı, "Hey- hey ne oluyor, Lance- iyi misin?" diye şaşkınlıkla seslendi ona Gwaine'in sesi ama Lancelot onu duymamazlıktan geldi, ahırlara kadar yürüdü.

 

Kısa bir süre sonra ayaklarının altında hızla akıp giden bir yol, kuvvetli bir at, kulaklarında ise rüzgar ve nal seslerinden başka bir şey kalmamıştı.

 

Gwaine kafası karışmış bir şekilde ormana döndüğünde ağaçların arasında kaybolan esmer bir kadını görür gibi olmuştu ama kimi izlemesi gerektiğinden emin olamadı- o karar verene kadar kadın çoktan ortadan kaybolmuştu bile.

 

Gwaine ormanın içine attığı birkaç adımda tereddüt etti, belki Lancelot'un da yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı- Gwaine epeydir Camelot'tan uzak kalmış olabilirdi ama aşık bir adamı nerede görse tanırdı, kanı çekiyor olmalıydı, ne de olsa o da-

 

Gwaine'in aklındaki bütün düşünceler birdenbire gölgelerin arasından çıkan görüntüyle kesildi.

 

Bir melek- bir peri kızı- başka bir şey olamazdı. Ay kadar beyaz bir ten, çıplak bedenine bir nehir gibi dökülen simsiyah bukleler, çakılların üzerinde yürürcesine salınan upuzun, ince bacaklar... peri kızının üzerindeki tek şey, başının üzerine oturtulmuş çiçek buketiydi.   

 

Gwaine elinde olmadan birkaç adım attı.

 

"Merhaba?" diye seslendi zayıf bir sesle, boğazını temizleyerek.

 

Kız pırıl pırıl bir bakışla ona gülümsedi, Gwaine yutkundu, şenlikteki hiç kimsede böyle bir süsleme görmemişti, peri kızının yüzü tamamen koyu renk bir çamurla sıvanmıştı ama gözleri zümrütler gibi parlıyordu.

 

Kız elini uzatıp parmaklarını avucunun içine alırken Gwaine'in nefesi kesilmişti, "Merhaba... merhaba güzellik," diye çabaladı, katlanarak kendini aşan ününe rağmen Gwaine hala özünde bir centilmendi, "İsmin nedir, sevgilim?"

 

Serin eller kollarını, göğsünü, boynunu ve yüzünü okşarken cevap olarak karşısından bir gülümseme daha aldı, ince parmaklar Gwaine'i kolyesinden yakalayıp aşağı çekerken sıcak bir soluk kulağına tırmandı, "Fay," diye fısıldadı kız ona, "Bana Fay de."

 

Gwaine'in yüzü bir gülümsemeyle gamzelere ayrıldı, " _Fay_ ," diye bir nefes çekti Gwaine, "Sahibi kadar güzel bir isim..."

 

Dudaklarını açtı ve sanki bunun için sözleşmişler gibi ikisi öpüşmeye başladılar, Gwaine dilinin ucunda ıslak toprağın temiz kokusunu tadabiliyordu, ama bunun altında çok, çok tatlı bir şey vardı, dalından yeni koparılmış elma gibi, mis kokulu bir buğu.

 

Bir nefes almak için gözlerini açtığında yere oturmuşlardı ve ceylan gibi beden üzerindeydi, narin parmaklar hızla gömleğinin bağlarını çözüyordu, Gwaine'in alacakaranlıkta kaşları çatıldı ve Druid kızın elini yakaladı, "Ellerin... ne oldu sana böyle?"

 

Yeşil gözler parladı ama neşesini kaybetmedi, "Hiç... kız kardeşimden bir hediye," diye fısıldadı kız ve bir eliyle Gwaine'in elini yakalayıp göğsüne koyarken ötekiyle kemerini çözdü, dudaklarıyla da kulak memesini buldu, "Bana bir erkeği nasıl tatmin edeceğimi göstermeni istiyorum- bana bir kadın olmayı öğret."

 

_Bu_ , Gwaine'in neredeyse yere yapışırcasına ondan geriye çekilmesine sebep oldu ve dikkatle karşısındaki yüze baktı.

 

Kızın güzel yüzü canı sıkkın bir ifadeyle karıştı, pembe göğüs uçları kavuşmuş kollarının arasına saklandı ve tek bir mükemmel kaş yukarı kalktı, "Yoksa başkasını mı bulayım?"

 

Gwaine sırtından gömleğini çıkarıp attı ve berrak bir gülüş ağaçların arasında yankılanırken tek hamlede Fay'i üzerine yatırdı.

 

***

 

Arthur daha şu kadarcık yolda ne kadar çok Emrys adağı gördüğüne inanamıyordu, üstelik yalvararak şehvetle dans eden Druid'lerin arasında genç kızlar kadar, yapılı delikanlılar da vardı, hepsi akıllarını kaçırmış olmalıydı- ama Arthur gene de işi şansa almayacaktı, bir an evvel odasına çıkıp, Merlin'i sabaha kadar yatağına hapsetmeliydi-

 

Kral, meşalelerle aydınlatılmış boş koridorlarda hızlı hızlı yürürken karanlıkların arasından bir gölge çıktı ve kolunu yakaladı.

 

Arthur irkilerek elini Excalibur'a attı.

 

El hemen geri çekildi, koyu yeşil, hırpani bir pelerin açıldı.

 

"Majesteleri," diye gözlerini ona kaldırdı Morgause.

 

***

 

Rüzgar sönen ateşlerin son küllerini havalandırırken yavaş yavaş söken şafak şenlik alanı gri mavi bir renge boyuyordu.

 

Elyan sessiz adımlarla korkulukların arasında yürüdü ve bir tanesinin önünde durdu. Ateşe verilmiş olan put iki adam yüksekliğindeydi, ayaklarının dibine sepetlerden meyvelere, çiçeklere ve mendillere kadar çeşitli adaklar yığılmıştı. Kararmış samanların arasından hala usul, gri bir duman tütüyordu.

 

Uzaklardan bir karga sesi duyulana kadar Elyan uzun uzun onu inceledi, sonra arkasını dönüp şatoya olan yolu geri yürümeye başladı.

 

***

_Kirli gri sakalı göğsüne inen, iki büklüm yaşlı bir adam, yığıldığı yerden doğrulmaya çabalıyordu, ağzında biriken kanı kenara tükürdü ve "Majestelerinin emriymiş," diye burnundan bir soluk çıkardı. "Kral umrunda bile değil- niye emirlerini yerine getiresin?"_

_Yüzünün yarısında bir yara izi gibi dev bir dövme taşıyan adam ona soğuk bir bakış fırlattı, "Haklısın," dedi Ambrosius, ayağının ucuyla yerdeki asayı kenara itelerken, "Kral Aurelius ve onun incir çekirdeğini doldurmayan sorunları hiç umurumda değil."_

_"Neden öyleyse?" diye tısladı kesik kesik yaşlı büyücü, başının üzerinde toplaşmış kuzgunlar öfkeyle bağrıştı ama hiçbiri yaklaşmaya cesaret edemedi._

_Ambrosius cevap vermedi._

_"O oğlan, gene!" diye boğuk, öksüren bir nefes alırken yaşlı büyücü, "Şu önemsiz Lord! Bir Prens bile değildi- Aurelius hayattayken asla bir Kral olamaz- gene onu koruyorsun- Stonehenge'deki kıymetli taşları bile onun için harcadın! Ne, Ambrosius? Ne yaptı bu Uther- senden bu kadar fedakarlık ve sadakati hak edecek? O kahrolası taşlar- ve senin lanet olasıca şehrin- onları kullanabilirdik- hem de daha büyük işler için!"_

_Yağmur damlaları ikisinin üzerine düşerken Ambrosius eğildi, siyah pelerininin parçalanmış uçları yere sürünürken onun karşısında diz çöktü, "Ne gibi, Cornelius?" dedi usul bir sesle, "Ölümsüzlük için mi? Evet- küçük maceranı duydum."_

_"Seni ahlaksız ukala," diye köpük köpük ağzında biriken kanların arasında hırladı Cornelius Sigan, "Maceraymış... benim büyüm bütün dünyayı dize getirecek! Sonunda herkes benim ne kadar büyük bir büyücü olduğumu öğrenecek- benim ismim hepsinin ağzında korkuyla anılacak, Krallar önümde titreyerek diz çökecek!" Nefretle parlayan bir çift siyah göz, üzerine dikildi, "Belki o zaman beni hor görmemeyi öğreneceksin, Emrys..."_

_Kurt gibi bir gülümseme kirli sakallı yüze yayıldı, tek bir altın göz parladı, "Demek sonunda kim olduğumu öğrendin. Ve ne- bana katılmaya mı karar verdin? Sonsuza dek yaşamaya?"_

_"Seni aptal," diye tısladı Cornelius, "Senden çok daha büyük güçlere hizmet ettim ben- senden daha çok hak ediyorum bunu! Kendi kendine acıyan, kafasının içinde ne olduğu bilinmedik bir çağrıyı izleyen zavallı bir aptaldan başka nesin sen? Kadermiş- güldürme beni."_

_"Öyleyse ne?" Ambrosius'un alt dudağı kıvrıldı, "Tüm zenginliklerini bir yere sakladın ve ruhunu da bir kenara mı hapsettin? Gerçekten bunun işe yarayacağını mı düşünüyorsun?" Neredeyse tatlı bir melodiye döndü sesi, "Gerçekten ölümü kandırabilecek misin, Cornelius?"_

_"Bedenim yaşlanmış olabilir," diye kesik kesik soludu Cornelius Sigan, "Ama tanrılar şahidim olsun, Ambrosius- bir gün geri döneceğim. Senin- ve o çok kıymetli şehrinin üzerine bir lanet gibi yağacağım- Camelot benden daha büyük bir felaket bilmeyecek!"_

_Ambrosius'un dudakları bir sırıtışla kıvrıldı, belinden çektiği kılıcını Sigan'ın kalbine sapladı, kan ağzından boşalırken ölen adama eğildi ve fısıldadı, "İnan bana o gün geldiğinde, bekliyor olacağım."_

 

***

 

"Merlin?" Suyun dalgalı yüzeyinde duru bir yüz belirdi, ceylan gözleri endişeliydi, "Beni Çağırmanı beklemiyordum... iyi misin?"

 

"Hayır," diye fısıldadı Merlin, gözlerinin altı çökmüştü ve yüzü solgundu, "Hayır, Freya- değilim. Bir takım... rüyalar görüp duruyorum. Bana yardım edebileceğini umuyordum."

 

Altın tastaki suda Freya'nın görüntüsü üzüntüyle dalgalandı, "Üzgünüm, Merlin... rüyaları yorumlamak benim elimde olan bir güç değil... sadece bir Görücü sana yardımcı olabilir."

 

Merlin bir an başını eğdi, kahkülleri neredeyse suya değecekti. "Bildiğim bütün Görücüler..." diye mırıldandı, "....benim erişimimden çok uzakta."

 

Freya'nın eli suyun yüzeyine dokundu, küçük bir dalga titreşti, "Eğer istersen hiçbir şey senden uzakta kalamaz Merlin," dedi yavaşça Freya, "Ama önce kendine sor, gerçekten bunu istiyor musun? Bazen bilgisizlik, bir daha geri gelmez bir nimet olabilir."

 

Merlin uzun süre cevap vermedi. Parmakları çanağın kenarında titriyordu, "Düşüneyim," diye mırıldandı.

 


	6. Interlude II: King Xenos' Invitation - Albion

"Ondan hiç kurtulamayacak mıyız?" diye sıkılı dişlerinin arasından bir nefes çekti Arthur.

 

Merlin onun dokunulmamış kahvaltı tabağını önüne itti, "Öyle demek istemiyorsun," dedi yavaşça.

 

Arthur bir iç geçirdi, "Hayır... haklısın. Ama gene de Morgana'nın ismi ne zaman geçse felaketler de onu izliyor, Merlin. Hem de bu defa kimse onun nerede olduğunu bilmiyor."

 

"Morgause başka bir şey dedi mi?" diye sordu Merlin.

 

Arthur başını iki yana salladı, "Bir süredir kaçmaya çalışıyormuş- Morgause onu zorlukla Avalon'da tutabilmiş... şimdi o da onu arıyor ama ben biraz olsun Morgana'yı tanıdıysam eninde sonunda yolu bizimle kesişecektir."

 

Merlin duraksadı, alt dudağını ısırdı. Arthur ona sorgular bir bakış atınca Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Eğer Mordred'in izini bulabilseydik..."

 

Arthur hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, "Bir zamanlar yakındılar, biliyorum ama- olanlardan sonra Mordred'in gerçekten Morgana'yı bulmaya çalışacağını düşünüyor musun? Yıllar geçti, Merlin."

 

Merlin'in yüzünden karanlık bir gölge geçti, "Kilgharrah bana bir zamanlar ikisinin bağının koparılmayacak güçlü olduğunu söylemişti... gözümüzü açık tutmalıyız."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek ayağa kalktı, elini uzatıp Merlin'in elini avucuna aldı, yavaşça parmaklarını sıktı, "Boş yere beni beklerken uyuyabildin mi bari? Biraz daha iyi görünüyorsun..."

 

Merlin gözlerini kaçırdı, "Evet- daha iyiyim."

 

Arthur'un kapısı çalındı, Merlin ellerini çekti, "Seni işlerine bırakayım..."

 

Leon yanında Sir Ector ve Sir Bellinore ile içeri girerken Arthur içini çekerek Merlin'in gene ondan uzaklaşmasını izledi.

 

***

 

"Ve duyduğuma göre Prenses Alegra da onu pek beğenmiş... Kral Bayard pek yakında bir teklif alırsa şaşmam. Gwen? Tatlım? Beni dinliyor musun?"

 

Guinevere başını silkeleyerek gözlerini kırptı. "Özür dilerim..."

 

Elena elindeki pembe iplikli nakışını bırakarak uzanıp onun elini avucuna aldı, mavi gözleri endişeyle doluydu, "İyi misin?"

 

Gwen gözlerini kırpıştırarak gülümsemeye çalıştı, ama yapamadı. Elena'nın yüzünde anlayış dolu bir ifade belirdi, karnını tutarak sandalyesinden kalktı, Gwen'in yanına oturdu. "Gwen... biliyorum seninle pek samimi değiliz ama..."

 

Kraliçe genç leydinin elini yakaladı, "Saçmalama..."

 

Elena'nın tombik yüzünde küçük bir gülümseme belirdi, "Gawant'ta yaşıtım yok... etrafım yaşlı nineler ve babamın küçüklüğü hatırlayan yardımcılarla dolu. Camelot'u seviyorum- seni kendime yakın görüyorum..."

 

Gwen titrekçe ona gülümsedi, "Aynı şey benim için de geçerli, Elena... lütfen, aksini düşünme."

 

"Bazen ne kadar zor olabildiğini biliyorum," diye yavaşça onun elini sıktı Elena, "Bir kadın olarak tek başına bütün bir krallığın sorumluluğunu üstlenmek... doğru, erkekler kılıç sallayabilir ve yumruklarını masaya vurabilirler ama işin doğrusu, bu şatoyu çekip çeviren biri varsa o da sensin değil mi?"

 

Gwen hafifçe güldü, Elena ona gülümsedi, "Leon gelmeden önce... çok yalnızdım, Gwen. Babam ömrü boyunca bana gözü gibi baktı, ama işin aslı kimse bana bunun ne kadar zor olabileceğini öğretmedi- herkesin gözü önünde sevilen, güçlü bir Prenses, bir Kraliçe olmak... ama işler kendi tarafına dönünce en zor zamanında bile yaslanacak bir omuz bulamamak. Ve senin benim kadar tecrüben de olmadığını biliyorum..." Gwen başını eğince Elena onun gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştı, "Doğru mu bildim? Sorun Arthur mu?" Elena bir an düşünerek duraksadı, "Sıkıntılar mı... yaşıyorsunuz?"

 

Gwen alt dudağını ısırdı.

 

Elena yavaşça, "Benimle konuşabilirsin," diye hatırlattı.

 

"Ben..." Gwen ağzını açtı, yanakları kıpkırmızı kesilmişti, neyi nasıl toparlayacağını bilemeden sustu ve birdenbire gözleri doldu.

 

Nasıl korkunç bir insandı o, böyle güzel, asil bir kadın, ona yardımını sunuyordu- kocasıyla, _Kral'la_ aralarını düzeltmeye çalışıyordu- ya o ne yapıyordu?

 

Herkese yalan söylemek dışında?

 

Lancelot'un kalbini kırmak dışında?

 

Fakat ne yapabilirdi... gerçek, kimsenin kulaklarına erişmemesi gereken ölümcül bir sırdı- ve Gwen, Gwen bütün kalbiyle Arthur'u seviyordu, onun Merlin'e bakarken bazen yüzünde nasıl bir ifade oluştuğunu görüyordu- ve bugünlerde artık gizlenmekten kaybolmuş bir hale gelse de, bazen... bazen Merlin'in yüzünde de aynısının çok daha kuvvetlisini görüyordu. İşin aslı, onları yan yana gören herkes nasıl bunu farketmiyordu, Gwen anlayamıyordu. İkisi, birbirleri için yaratılmışlardı, birbirlerini tamamlayan iki yarı gibiydiler- Gwen ikisini de canı gibi seviyordu- ve onların da mutlu olmalarını istiyordu.

 

Arthur'la düğünlerinden beri kaç kere, Merlin'in yüzünde aynı yaralı ifadeyi, aynı acı dolu hüznü kesik darbeler halinde, defalarca görmüştü, evet, Gwen'in işi zordu- ama bu, Merlin için daha da zordu. Gwen eğer bu çetin engeli aşabilirlerse, eğer yapabilirlerse hala bir gün Lancelot'la mutlu olduklarını hayal edebiliyordu- ama Merlin... Merlin her zaman gölgelerde kalmak zorundaydı.

 

Gwen bu savaşı verebilirdi, ama tek başına sürdüremezdi.

 

Cesur olmalıydı.

 

"Düğün gecemizden önce bir hastalık geçirdim," diye derin bir nefes aldı Guinevere ve gözünü kırpmadan Elena'ya baktı, "Arthur'la ben... birlikte olamadık."

 

"Ah..." diye hafifçe nefesini tuttu Elena.

 

"O günden beri... hala farklı odalarda uyuyoruz," diye devam etti Gwen, cesurdu, ama bir tanecik arkadaşına açık açık yalan söylerken yüzü kızarmayacak kadar da değil. "Ben hala... hiçbir şey olmadı aramızda."

 

Elena yavaşça, "Ve şimdi, olsun istiyorsun?..." diye araya girdi.

 

Gwen minnetle ona baktı ve başını salladı, Lancelot'un dün geceki ifadesi gözünün önüne gelerek hissettiği bütün duyguların öne çıkmasına izin verdi, gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülmeye başladı, kesik nefeslerle, içini çeke çeke, "A-ama... ama _Arthur_ ," diye dilinin ucundaki ismi söylememeye zorladı kendini, "Her şeyi denedim... sorun... sorun bende değil, beni çok, canından çok sevdiğini biliyorum..." Ve doğruydu bu, sorun Lancelot'un onu sevmemesi değildi.

 

Elena küçük bir sesle mendilini çıkardı, onun yanaklarını kuruladı, "Onunla konuştun mu? Belki... seni hala zayıf görüyordur? Seni incitmemek için..."

 

"Eğer... birlikte olursak- yani gebe kalırsam, bunun bana zarar vereceğini düşünüyor," dedi acı acı Gwen, "Yani... hastalığımdan ötürü."

 

Elena ince bir nida çıkardı. "Saçmalık bu! Gylda'ya gözükmedin mi? O ne diyor?"

 

"Gylda," _Arthur_ , diye kafasından tamamlayarak derin bir nefes çekti Gwen, "Kesin bir şey söylemiyor ama eminim ki bir bebeğim olsa, herkesten çok o sevinir."

 

"Elbette ki sevinir," diye kaşlarını çattı Elena, "Sen Kraliçe'sin. Bu Krallığın bir varise ihtiyacı var. Peki... neden Gylda, Arthur'la konuşmuyor?"

 

Gwen'in bir an kafası dönerek genç kadına baktı, "Nasıl yani?"

 

Elena heyecanla onun ellerini yakaladı, "Artık hasta değilsin, değil mi? Ve eğer Arthur'un bunu birinin ağzından duyması gerekiyorsa, neden Gylda'yı onunla konuşturmuyorsun?"

 

Gwen gözlerini kırpıştırdı, gözünün önüne Lancelot'a açık açık izin veren Arthur'u getirmeye çalıştı, yapamadı. "Şey," diye mırıldandı, "Arthur'un annesi... Kraliçe Ygraine'in nasıl öldüğünü biliyorsun değil mi?"

 

Elena başını salladı.

 

"Bu... bu biraz hassas bir konu- Arthur için..." Arthur, ikisine karşı iyi niyetliydi evet ama, Lancelot'la konuşmasını istemek, Gwen için biraz fazla cüretkarlıktı, en nihayetinde Arthur, Kral'dı- Lancelot onun şövalyesiydi... "Bir Şifacı'dan böyle bir şey duyması ne kadar doğru olur bilemiyorum..." diye mırıldandı Gwen.

 

Elena ona sempatiyle baktı, "Gene de denemelisin, değil mi? Gylda'yı tanıyorum... biraz sert gözükebilir ama özünde sözüne sadık, güvenilir biridir. Eminim o da Arthur'u ikna edecek doğru sözleri bulacaktır." Elena onun avuçlarını sıkarak gülümsedi, "Endişelenme, Gwen. Her şey yoluna girecek."

 

Mavi gözlerdeki pırıl pırıl ifadeyi gören Gwen, elinde olmadan küçük bir umutla dolmadan edemedi, belki... belki de gerçekten her şey yoluna girebilirdi.

 

Elena ayaklandı, "Hadi gel, gidip hemen Gylda'yı bulalım."

 

Gwen bir an panikledi, "Şey... şimdi mi? Hemen mi?"

 

Elenaonu ayağa kaldırdı ve koluna girdi, "Tabi... ne bekliyoruz? Zaten bu öğleden sonra ona gözükmem gerekiyordu, bahanemiz olur." Pembe yanaklar bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı, "Merak etme Gwen, çok yakında, bu zamanlarda senin de böyle _küçük_ bir problemin olacak."

 

Elena tatlı bir ifadeyle karnını okşarken Gwen alt dudağını ısırdı ve tanrıçalara sesini duyması için tüm gücüyle dua etti.

 

***

 

"Fazla tüyü olan var mı?" diye seslendi Percival.

 

Masanın ucundan Bors ekmeğini ısırarak elindeki kuzu butunu kendi yatağına doğru salladı, "Var, var- sandığımdan al, olmaz mı?"

 

Sir Percival ayağa kalkarak kırık tüy kalemini parşömeninden güvenli bir köşeye iteledi ve işaret edilen sandığa doğru ilerledi.

 

Şövalye karargahı bir çember şeklinde dizilmiş on büyük yataktan oluşuyordu, hepsinin yanlarında kendilerine has küçük bir komidinleri ve sandıkları vardı, her sabah odaları temizleyen hizmetçiler her komidinin üzerine el yüz yıkamak için taze suyla dolu bir tas koymayı ihmal etmiyorlardı.

 

Bunun dışında odayı kendi ıvır zıvırları dışında pek bir şey dolduruluyor denemezdi, elbette her zaman bir köşede silahhaneye indirilmesi unutulmuş bir zırha, Elyan'ın favori baltasına ve Kay'in kitaplarına rastlanabilirdi- ortadaki boşluk alan ise büyük dikdörtgen bir masaya aitti (Percival bunun bir zamanlar Kral Uther'in yemek masası olduğundan şüpheleniyordu) ve genelde şövalyeler burada günlük işlerini hallediyorlardı.

 

Percival elbette ki burada kalmıyordu, kendi evi olan nadir şövalyelerdendi ama gündüzleri burada takılmak hoşuna gidiyordu. Leon bile Elena yokken çoğu gecelerini burada geçiriyordu, kendi odasında sıkılıyor olmalıydı.

 

Kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı ve Leon içeri girdi, "Tamamdır, Arthur Ector ve Bellinore'la konuşuyor."

 

Yatağın üzerinde bıçağını bilemekte olan Elyan kaşlarını çattı, "Lancelot Caerleon'lu şövalyelerle ilgilenecek sanıyordum."

 

Boynundaki pelerini çözmekte olan Leon omuzlarını silkti, "Benden rica etti."

 

Kapıdan küt diye bir ses geldi, şövalyelerin hepsi bir anlığına yerlerinden sıçradı. Arkasından ikinci küt sesiyle kapı arkaya çarparak açıldı ve üst üste konmuş üç demir kovanın arkasından uzun kahküllü, esmer bir baş kafasını içeriye uzattı. "Yardım?"

 

Dört bir koldan sırıtışlar belirdi. "Ooo beyefendi, Lord hazretleri..."

 

"Neredeyse seni aramaya çıkacaktık-"

 

"Kapayın gagalarınızı," diye gözlerini devirdi Gwaine, Percival ondan su kovalarını alırken koluna taktığı diğer iki kovayı da yere indirdi. "Hepiniz münasip misiniz? İyi. Gel Nin, tatlım."

 

Merlin'in biricik öğrencisi, kavuşmuş kollarıyla içeriye bir adım attı, "Bilmenizi isterim Sir Gwaine, bir daha bunu _asla yapmam_ -"

 

Kir pas içindeki yüzüyle Gwaine ona göz kırptı, "Emin ol çok minnettarım, canikom."

 

Niniane çenesini dikleştirdi. "Büyü böyle sizin emrinize amade bir şey değildir-"

 

"Anlıyorum, elbette..." Gwaine ona tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Bir daha olmayacak söz veriyorum."

 

Niniane içini geçirdi. " _Hæte_ ," dedi ve elini uzattı, gözlerinde parlayan altın ışıkla kovalardaki su ısınarak üzerilerinden buhar yükselmeye başladı. "Tamam mı? Gidebilir miyim?"

 

"Çok teşekkür ederim Leydim," Gwaine eğilerek genç cadının elinden öptü.

 

Niniane'ın yanakları pembeleşti ve kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanarak karargahtan çıktı.

 

Leon burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Ne o- Merlin bitti öğrencilerine mi geldi şimdi sıra?"

 

Gwaine sürükleye sürükleye tahta küveti saklandığı köşeden çıkarttı ve kaynar su dolu kovaları içine boşaltmaya başladı. "Neyden bahsediyorsun, hiçbir fikrim yok değerli Sir Leon."

 

Percival güldü, "Nöbetçilerden sıvışırken mi yakalan- _vay anasını Gwaine-_ "

 

Dört bir yandan alçak ıslıklar yükselirken Kay yüzünü kitabına gömdü, bütün göğsü aşk ısırıkları ve morluklarla bezeli Gwaine çamur içindeki gömleğini bir kenara fırlattı.  

 

"Eh-" diye omuzlarını silkti, "Kapıyı kapat, olmaz mı?"

 

Şövalyeler huşu ve saygı içerisinde onu izlerken Elyan'ın gözleri irileşmişti, "Bizden ayrıldıktan sonra ne yaptın- bütün Druid klanıyla gerdeğe mi girdin?"

 

Yatağının üzerine çökmüş, çizmelerini çıkaran Gwaine'in yüzünü bir sırıtış kapladı, "Bunda garip bir şey mi var?" Sonra yüzünü hülyalı bir bakış kapladı, "Ama hayır. Bir kızla beraberdim. Bir Druid prensesiyle... bir melekle!"

 

Elyan tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Bir vaşak olmasın sakın?"

 

Çamurlu çizme uçarak şövalyenin kafasını buldu, Elyan gülerek hedeften kaçtı, "Bana meydan mı okuyorsun şimdi- zırhın olmadığına göre?"

 

"Sevgilim hakkında öyle konuşma," diye homurdandı Gwaine ve bir iç geçirdi, "İnanılmazdı. Bütün gece beraberdik- ceylan gibiydi ama bir denizcinin kuvveti vardı anlarsınız ya, bacaklarıyla kavradı mı-"

 

Bors masadan itiraz dolu sesler çıkardı, "Hey- hey- zavallı bir adam burada yemek yemeye çalışıyor!"

 

"Nasıl sabah oldu bilmiyorum," diye içini çekti Gwaine, "Kendimden geçmişim. Uyandığımda gitmişti."

 

"Olmayan şapkamı çıkarıyorum bu değerli leydi karşısında," diye güldü Leon, "Koca Albion'un yapamadığını yapmış, Sir Gwaine'i dize getirmiş."

 

Gwaine'in gözlerinde muzip bir ışık yandı ve pantolonuna yapıştı, " _Bir şeylerimi_ dize getirdiği kesin-"

 

Dört bir koldan iğrenti dolu sesler koptu, "Hadi ama-!"

 

"Anlaşma yapmıştık!!"

 

" _Hala_ yemek yemeye çalışıyorum burada!"

 

"Bakmayın öyleyse!" dedi Gwaine ve Kay'e göz kırptı, Kay hafifçe kızararak tekrar kitabına gömülürken şövalye çabucak küvete girdi, alçak bir ciyaklama kopardı, "Anasını- sıcak!!"

 

Odanın öteki tarafına kaçmış şövalyelerin arasından Leon ona bir sabun fırlattı, sabun küt diye Gwaine'in ıslak kafasına çarparak suya düştü.

 

Gwaine anlını ovuşturarak yüzünü buruşturdu, "Anlaşılan başka Beltane'in tadını çıkaran olmamış _sizi kız kuruları-_ lafım meclisten dışarı," diye aceleyle ekledi Gwaine, Leon ve Percival'ın masadaki zırh parçalarına yapıştığını görünce.

 

Bors göbeğinden bir iç geçirdi, "Galiba ahçıyı öptüm. Emin değilim."

 

"Rosmerta'yı mı?"

 

"Elmalı turta gibi kokuyordu!"

 

Dört bir yandan kahkahalar koparken yarı beline kadar sudan çıkmış olan Gwaine yakınlarından bir kadeh ve şarap testisi yakaladı, "Kadehimi sana kaldırıyorum yaşlı ihtiyar, şu kart görüntünün altında hala bir zampara yatıyor."

 

"Ukala dümbeleği- kime yaşlı diyorsun sen?! Hala tek yumrukla hepinizi yere serebilirim! "

 

Sırıtan Elyan ve Percival, celallenmiş şövalyeyi yatıştırmaya çalışırken Gwaine birdenbire, "Lancelot nerede?" diye sordu.

 

"Corbenic'te," diye sonunda cevap verdi Leon, "Şafakla yola çıktı."

 

Gwaine'in ifadesi biraz söndü.

 

Elyan, Gwaine'e baktı, "Merlin'le siz gitmemiş miydiniz oraya- bir şey Kral'ının toprakları..."

 

" _Balıkçı Kral_ ," diye alçak bir sesle yardımcı oldu Kay, ilk kez ağzını açarak.

 

"Ne varmış Corbenic'te?" diye homurdandı Bors, "Tanrı'nın cezası bir yer."

 

"Söylemedi," diye yanıtladı Leon olduğu yerde huzursuzca kıpırdanarak, "Dürüst olmak gerekirse ben de sormadım, alıp başını gidebileceği bir yer arıyor gibiydi. Bana oraya hiç asker gönderip göndermediğimizi sordu."

 

Percival içini çekti.

 

"İyi olmuş, o halde." Bakışlar üzerine dönünce Bors omuzlarını silkti. "Ne? Her kimse şu hayali sevgilisi- sonsuza dek onun karşılıksız aşkını bekleyemez herhalde değil mi? Hayat kısa, civcivler."

 

"Kart horozdan bilgeç sözler," diye mırıldandı Gwaine ama bu defa kimse üzerine bir şey fırlatmadı.

 

***

 

"Kuzey kapımıza dayandı Kralım," diye ağır bir ifadeyle elindeki kupayı çevirdi Lord Urien, sarı kızıl bir sakalla kaplı yanık yüzü çizgiler ve yara izleriyle bezeliydi, "Göçebe Piktler her gün sınırlarımızı zorluyor. Kıyıdan sürekli Saksonların saldırısına uğruyoruz- onlar olmasa korsanlar gemilerimizi yağmalıyor. Bu Krallık burada rahat uyuyabiliyorsa bunu Lothian'a borçlu."

 

Arthur masanın üzerinde ellerini kavuşturarak dürüst bir bakışla karşısındaki şövalyeyi süzdü, "Mercia'yla komşu olmanıza rağmen Camelot her ay size bölük gönderiyor ve geri çeviriyorsunuz. Neden Northumbria'lı hiçbir Lord bir şey söylemedi?"

 

"Bizler gururlu savaşçılarız, Kral Arthur," diye göğsünü dikleştirdi Lord Urien, "Şimdiye kadar ne Camelot'tan ne de Mercia'dan yardım almadan kendi topraklarımızı savunmayı başardık. Kral Bayard hala kuvvetli bir Kral- fakat artık yaşlandı ve şövalyelerinden başka onun için savaşacak hiçbir varisi yok. Sizi ziyarete gelen Caerleon'lu iki şövalyeyle de konuştum- ona ne kadar sadık olsalar da, Kraliçe Annis'in sağlık durumunun kötüye gittiği ortada. Siz genç bir Kral'sınız," Açık mavi gözler parladı, "Halkınızca çok seviliyor ve sayılıyorsunuz. Siz de tüm bunların nereye gittiğini görüyor olmalısınız."

 

Arthur içini çekti, "Albion'un birleşmesinden bahsediyorsan..."

 

"Eski Beş Krallık'tan çoğu bayrağınız altına girdi bile-"

 

"Lord Urien. Heyecanınızı takdir ediyorum, fakat bu konuşmalar için çok erken. Bahsettiğin Krallıklar dostlarımız ve ben savaş yerine barıştan yanayım."

 

İri yarı savaşçı çetin yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle genç Kral'a baktı, "Haddimde olmayarak belirtmek isterim ki Majesteleri, düşmanlarınız öyle değil."

 

Lord Urien'in parmağı masanın üzerindeki haritada bir yay çekti, "Escetia gün geçtikçe altında göçebe savaşçı kavimleri, başıboş ve sürgündeki büyücüleri topluyor. Şölende Kral Xenos'la tanıştınız. Ne kadar tehlikeli bir düşman olabileceğini tahmin edersiniz. Kulağımıza Sakson Kralı'yla anlaşma yapacakları haberleri geliyor. Barıştan yana olabilirsiniz ama savaş, çok yakınınızda."

 

"Şimdiye kadar karadaki düşmanı geriye püskürtmeyi başardık," diye ekledi Lord Urien katı bir suratla, "Tanrılar yardımcımız olursa direncimize devam edeceğiz. Fakat Sakson'lar başka. Sakson'lar bela bir haber. Nothrumbia Lordlar Kamarası bir karar almak zorunda. Leydi Anna mükemmel bir stratejist olabilir fakat Lothian'ın öncülüğünü yapacak bir kumandana ihtiyacı var," Şövalye tek parmağını masaya bastırdı, " _Lord Gwaine_ 'e ihtiyacımız var, Kralım."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek yüzünü sıvazladı, "Ve inanın, Lord Urien- elimde olsa, Gwaine sizin. Hiçbir şövalyemi zorla emrimde tutmuyorum- hepsi kendileri bana bağımlılık yemini ettiler ve hepsininki bir kardeşlik yemini gibi..."

 

"Kral Arthur ve _Yuvarlak Masa Şövalyeleri_ ," diye mırıldandı Lord Urien, "Evet, duydum, Efendim."

 

Arthur şövalyenin gözlerinin içine baktı, "Sir Gwaine en güvendiğim savaşçılardan biridir- ve zordan kaçacak biri değildir. Ama geçmişi her zaman bir sır olarak aramızda kaldı, bir tesadüf eseri olmasa hatta hala onun bir soylu olduğunu dahi bilmeyecektik. Babasının ölümünden sonra olanlar- hala sizleri tanımayı reddettiğini biliyorum."

 

Açık kızıl sakallı yüz solarak sanki bir anda on yaş yaşlandı. "Sir Lot ve ben," diye mırıldandı Lord Urien, "Kral Aurelius'un emri altında, omuz omuza Paschent ve Sakson ordusuna karşı savaştık. Rahmetli babanız Uther, gözlerimizin önünde Kral ilan edildi. Birlikte savaştık. Birlikte düştük. Kardeşim gibiydi," Koca adam dolu dolu olmuş mavi gözlerini masaya eğdi, "Bana son sözleri, _‘Aileme iyi bak,'_ oldu. Sözümü tutamadım. Esir düştüm. Ancak yıllar sonra Leydi Anna'yı bulabildim. O zaman çok geçti. Bir çocuk kaybettiğini duydum- öteki ise düştükleri köyü ziyaret eden şövalyelerle beraber evden uzaklaşmıştı. Yıllarca Gwaine'den haber alamadık. Şimdi ise..." Lord Urien içini çekti, "Bazı şeyler için çok geç, biliyorum. Sizin emrinizde yer alan bir şövalyenin cesaretini sorgulayacak değilim. Ama bazı şeyler, bizleri aşıyor. Savaş, kişileri aşıyor." Mavi gözler, Arthur'a dikildi, "En iyi siz bilirsiniz, Kralım."

 

Arthur bir süre sessiz kaldı. Sonra alçak bir sesle, "Yanınıza bir bölük veriyorum, Lord Urien," dedi,"Evinize geri dönün. Söz veriyorum, elimden geleni yapacağım."

 

Lord Urien odadan çıktıntan sonra bile geride bıraktığı kasvetli hava bir türlü dağılamamıştı. Kapısı hafifçe çalındığında Arthur, elleri arkasında kavuşmuş, düşünceler içinde camdan dışarısını seyrediyordu.

 

"Arthur? Müsait misin?" Guinevere açık yeşil elbisesiyle kapıda duruyordu.

 

"Elbette Gwen, gel, gel..." Arthur hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı ama beceremedi.

 

Kahverengi gözler tedirginlikle onunkileri aradı, "İyi misin? Pek iyi haberler almadın galiba bu sabah."

 

Arthur içini çekti, o yatağının üzerine otururken Kraliçe'si de onun yanına oturdu. "Merlin'in söyledikleri bir bir çıkıyor," dedi alçak bir sesle, "Hatırlıyor musun? Sürekli Albion'u birleştirmekten söz ediyordu..."

 

"Kraliçe Annis mi?" diye sordu Gwen, hemen konuyu anlayarak, Arthur başını salladı, Gwen hafif bir iç çekti, "Arthur... bu günlerin geleceğini biliyorduk. Babanın zamanından geriye neredeyse hiçbir Lord ve Kral kalmadı." Arthur'un yüzündeki bulutlar dağılmadı, genç kadın yavaşça uzanarak onun elini sıktı.

 

Kapı tekrar çalındı ve cevap beklemeden açıldı, Kral ve Kraliçe başlarını çevirirken kır rengi saçlarının üzerinde bir taç taşıyan, mavi pelerininin üzerinde altın rengi ve siyah bir kale figürü işlenmiş yaşlı, fakat dinç bir adam kapıda gözüktü.

 

"Kral Bayard," diye yerinden fırladı Arthur.

 

"Lütfen, rahatsız etmiyorum umarım." diye biraz utanmış bir ifadeyle ikisini süzdü Mercia Kralı.

"Ne demek- lütfen, içeri gelin." Arthur telaşla sandalyeyi çekerken Guinevere hafif bir gülümseme ve derin bir reveransla selam verdi, "Ben sizi yalnız bırakayım..."

 

Kral Bayard hafifçe elini kaldırdı, "Lütfen, Kraliçe Guinevere- bu konuşma için siz de kalırsanız sevinirim."

 

Arthur ve Gwen şaşkın, birbirlerine baktılar, ama Gwen nazik bir gülümsemeyle şöminenin önündeki koltuklarda yerini aldı.

 

Bir anda odasında beliren Kral'la eli ayağına dolaşmışa benzeyen Arthur ise yerinde duramıyordu, "Sizin için ne yapabilirim?

 

Bayard utanmış bir ifadeyle hafifçe kafasını kaşıdı, "Özürlerimi kabul edin, Arthur- böyle çat kapı gelmek istemezdim fakat söyleyeceklerim biraz özel... şölenlerde veya kurul toplantılarında dile alınacak cinsten değil." Yaşlı adamın yüzü küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıpırdadı, "İnanın sabahtan beri yardımcılarımı atlatmaya çalışıyorum."

 

Gwen tekrar yaşlı Kral'a gülümserken Arthur daha da gerginleşmişe benziyordu, yüzü ciddiydi, "Sizi dinliyorum."

 

Bayard içini çekti, bir an bakışlarını yere eğdi, sonra Guinevere'e baktı, "Kraliçem küçük bir ihtimal de olsa... şövalyelerinizden herhangi biri kızlarımla nezaket çerçevesinin dışında, daha özel olarak ilgilendiler mi acaba?"

 

Arthur'un bir an omuzları gerilirken Guinevere'in yüzünden bir anlığına şaşkınlık geçti, ama Kraliçe sevecen bir gülümsemeyle kendini toparlamasını bildi, "Dileğiniz üzerine genç ve bekar şövalyelerimizden prenseslerle ilgilenmelerini rica etmiştik. Şölende iyi vakit geçirdiklerini umuyordum Majesteleri, bir sorun yaşandıysa..."

 

"Hayır, hayır," diye başını iki yana salladı Kral Bayard, "Eminim hepsi birer centilmendiler. Fakat benim sormak istediğim... ben yaşlı bir adamım, Kraliçem. Kızlarım haliyle gelip benimle konuşmaktan utanıyorlar. Hanenizdeki Lord'lardan... veya şövalyelerden biri, özel olarak Prenses'lerimden biriyle ilgilendi mi? Evlilik eliyle birleştirilmek üzere?"

 

Arthur yutkundu. Guinevere dikkatli bir tonla, "Bazı şeyler duydum," dedi yavaş yavaş, "Fakat emin olamam Majesteleri... sevgili Prenses'ler daha henüz buraya geldiler," dedi yumuşak bir tonla, "Bunun için biraz erken, sizce de öyle değil mi?"

 

Kral Bayard bir iç geçirerek ellerini önünde kavuşturdu, burukça gülümsedi, "Ben Kraliçe'mle gene böyle bir şölende tanışmıştım... sanırım gençlere göre biz biraz eski kafalı kalıyoruz, değil mi?"

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi, "Majesteleri- isterseniz... bir balo düzenleyebiliriz- veya bir festival," Arthur çaresizce Guinevere'le bakıştı, "Hazırlıklar çok fazla zaman almaz..."

 

Bayard, Arthur'a gülümsedi, "Arthur, sen iyi bir adamsın. Babandan çok şey miras almışsın ama altın kalbin tamamen sana ait."

 

"Ben- iltifat ediyorsunuz, Majesteleri..." diye kekeledi Arthur.

 

Mercia Kralı'nın açık renk, keskin bakışları genç Kral'ın gözlerini buldu, "Senin gibi bir oğlum olması için topraklarımın yarısını feda ederdim," diye itiraf etti Kral Bayard.

 

Arthur'un açık ağzı kapandı, gözlerindeki afallamış ifade ise değişmedi, Kral Bayard gene derin bir iç çekti, "Fakat Tanrılar bana bir oğul bağışlamadı. Birbirinden tatlı dört kız verdiler evet, ama Krallık'lar ne yazık ki prenseslere kalmıyor, öyle değil mi?"

 

Bayard başını iki yana sallarken elini uzun cüppesinin içine attı, parmaklarının arasında altın tutuyormuşcasına bir özenle üzeri Mercia Krallık mührüyle damgalanmış, kalın, eski bir parşömen çıkardı.

 

Arthur nefes almayı kesti.

 

Kaşlarını çatan Guinevere ikisinin arasında geçen bakışmayı izledi, "Majesteleri... affedin, fakat neler oluyor? Kızlarınız için endişelenmenizi anlıyorum fakat daha çok gençler..."

 

Kral Bayard'ın çetin yüzü küçük, hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle oynadı, "Ne yazık ki öyleler, Kraliçem," dedi ve Arthur'a baktı, yavaş bir sesle, "Bir baba olarak ben elimden geleni yapacağım fakat- eğer ömrüm yetmezse..."

 

"Majesteleri..." diye fısıldadı Arthur, "Bunu yapmayın. Hala... hala dinçsiniz- sağlığınız yerinde..."

 

"Evet," diye gülümsedi ona Kral Bayard ve ayağa kalktı, "Ve bunu hala aklım yerindeyken yapmak istiyorum. Geride hiçbir soru işareti kalmamalı. Camelot Kralı, Arthur... ben, Mercia Kralı Bayard seni varisim atıyorum. Benden sonra Mercia topraklarını, halkını ve kızlarımı, ömrün yettiğince ve gücün dahilinde himayen altına almaya şerefin üzerine yemin eder misin?"

 

Arthur belinden Excalibur'u çıkarıp sapını elinde tutarken Kral Bayard'ın önünde diz çöktü ve gözlerini kaldırdı, "Şerefim ve kutsal tüm inandıklarım üzerine yemin ederim, Kralım."

 

Bayard bir an ona baktı, yaşlı adamın gözleri dolmuştu, bir eliyle parşömeni ona uzatırken boğazını temizledi, sağ parmağındaki Kraliyet yüzüğünü çıkardı, ikisini birden Arthur'a verdi, "Öyleyse bu emanetlerini al ve gün gelince bunları kullan. Mercia'ya döndüğümüzde bir sorunla karşılaşmaman için elimden geleni yapacağım." Dolu dolu olmuş açık renk gözlerle yaşlı Kral, Arthur'un omuzlarını sıktı, "Ona iyi bak, Arthur."

 

"Söz veriyorum," dedi Arthur.

 

Bayard ona gülümsedi, sırtı dik bir şekilde odadan çıktı.

 

Kapı kapanınca Arthur sandalyesine çöktü.

 

"Mercia..." Elleri titriyordu, "Koca Mercia... ve öylece bana verdi, babam _yıllarca_ onunla savaştı."

 

"Ah Arthur," Gwen gözlerini kurulayarak ona gülümsedi, burnunu çekti, boğazını temizledi, "Geoffrey... Geoffrey'i çağırmalıyız değil mi? Ve belki de Merlin'den bunun üzerine bir büyü koymasını isteyelim... kimse henüz bilmemeli."

 

Arthur ağır ağır başını salladı, avucundaki yüzüğe bakarken hala sarsılmış görünüyordu, "Ben... buna hazır mıyım bilmiyorum- tüm Albion'u yönetmeye."

 

Gwen yavaşça onun başını okşadı, "Asla kendinden şüphe etme. Sen bunu hak ediyorsun, Arthur," Guinevere'in ona bakan gözleri ışıldıyordu, "Bu senin _kaderin_."

 

***

_"Gorlois!"_

_"Lordum," diye nefes nefese eğildi kirli sarı lüleleri önüne düşen şövalye, açık kahverengi gözlerinde endişeli bir ifade vardı, "Paschent'in ordusu geri çekilmiyor-"_

_Baştan aşağı zırhının içinde gergince dinleyen Uther yumruğunu masaya indirdi ve dişlerinin arasından tısladı, "Kahretsin- Aurelius'a kaç kere söyledim, vaktimiz varken o Vortigern piçini öldürecektik."_

_Açık sarı-kızıl sakalının yarısında derin bir kesik izi taşıyan başka bir şövalye masanın üzerindeki haritaya eğildi, "Efendim- Saksonlar neredeyse Monmouth'u kuşatmış durumdalar," Sir Urien'in açık mavi gözleri çadırın içindeki savaş konseyini taradı, "Hızla kuzeye hareket etmemiz gerek."_

_"Ağzından çıkanı kulağın duyuyor mu be adam?" diye kükredi Lord Uther, "Caerleon ne olacak?"_

_Koyu kumral saçları gözlerinin içine düşen bir şövalye göğsünü dikleştirdi ve cesur bir ifade takındı, "Korkarım ki Caerleon için çok geç, Lordum," dedi Sir Lot, yakışıklı hatlarla çevrelenmiş yüzünde acıma dolu ama kararlı bir ifade vardı, "Şato tamamen sarılmış durumda- şövalyelerin yarısı içeride, ya tutsak düştüler ya da hala  Kral'ı koruyorlar. Ordu size ait, Efendim. Eğer şimdi hareket etmezsek Saksonlar her şeyi tamamen ele geçirecekler."_

_Gorlois yavaşça Uther'in omzuna elini koydu, "Lordum... Uther," diye sesini alçalttı Gorlois, "Bu senin kaderin. Aurelius için çok geç artık. Şimdi halkını düşünmelisin."_

_"O benim kanım," diye kükredi Uther ve hırsla omzundaki eli ittirdi, "Ağabeyimi geride mi bırakmamı istiyorsunuz benden? Kralınızı kaderine terk mi edeceksiniz? KORKAKLAR!"_

_Çadırın içine gergin bir sessizlik çöktü._

_"Büyücü," diye suskunluğu böldü Sir Lot, "Ne düşünüyorsun?"_

_Çadırın önünde kavuşmuş kollarıyla gökyüzünü izlemekte olan siyah pelerinli gölge olduğu yerden kıpırdamadı._

_"Zamanı geldi," dedi Ambrosius._

_Aynı anda kızıl gökyüzünde kör edici bir parıltı çaktı. Kampın dört bir yanından şaşkınlık nidaları yükselirken kayan yıldız, yüzleri altın rengi bir ışıkla yıkanan askerlerin ve şövalyelerin gözlerinin önünde bir ejderha başı şeklini aldı._

_Ambrosius gözlerini kapattı. "Pendragon," diye tuttuğu nefesini verdi._

_Yüzü hala sönmekte olan yıldızın ışığıyla aydınlanan Lord Uther'in açık renk gözleri dehşet ve huşu arasında gidip gelirken soludu, "Ne- ne oluyor Büyücü?"_

_Ambrosius'un biri altın, diğeri koyu mavi renk iki gözü onun üzerine dikildi, "Kral Aurelius öldü," dedi tok bir sesle büyücü._

_Dört bir yandan nefes tutulma sesleri yükselirken aniden biri arkalarında bir yönü işaret ederek bağırdı ve şafak çizgisinde Caerleon cayır cayır yanmaya başladı._

_Kılıcını kavrayan parmaklarının eklemleri bembeyaz kesilen Uther kaskatı bir ifadeyle onu izlerken Ambrosius ellerini havaya uzattı ve altın rengi bir taç küçük bir yıldız gibi gökyüzünde çakarak yavaş yavaş parmaklarının arasına indi._

_Yüzleri dehşetle solmuş şövalyeler bir an önlerindeki manzaraya bakakaldı, sonra aynı anda ipleri kesilmiş gibi tek tek dizlerinin üzerine çökmeye başladılar._

_Sanki bu bir işaretmiş gibi meydandan bir gürültü koptu ve zırh şıngırtıları arasında tüm ordu dalga dalga eğilerek bir bütün halinde yere çöktü._

_Kısa süre sonra Ambrosius'un dışında ayakta kalan tek kişi Uther'in ta kendisiydi ve büyücüye dikilen gözleri ihanete uğramış bir nefret ve öfkeyle doluydu._

_Ambrosius'un sakin ifadesinde hafif bir gülümseme oynadı ve ellerinin arasındaki tacı kaldırarak önündeki açık kumral başa koydu, "Çok yaşasın Kral Uther Pendragon!"_

_"Çok yaşasın Kral!" diye onu tekrarlayarak kükredi bütün alan._

**_Pendragon_ ** _eğilmekte olan başını dikleştirdi ve-_

-ve kahverengi gözlerinde endişeli bir ifadeyle ona baktı.

 

"Merlin?" diye kaşlarını çattı Gwaine, "Beni duyuyor musun?"

 

Güneş ona eğilmekte olan şövalyenin başının arkasından parlayarak bir ışık oyunu yaptı, sanki bir an-

 

Merlin başını iki yana sallayarak silkelendi, "Tabi, elbette duyuyorum... dalmışım, kusura bakma Gwaine."

 

Gwaine'in yüzündeki çatık ifade bozulmadı, "Kendi kendine bir şeyler mırıldanıyordun," diye onu bilgilendirdi şövalye, "Ama buradan çok uzaklarda gibiydin... Merlin, neler oluyor?"

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti ve yaslanmakta olduğu ağacın gölgesinden çıkarak üstünü başını silkeledi, "Hiç... hiçbir şey."

 

O aşağı doğru inen patikayı yürümeye başlarken Gwaine onu kolundan yakaladı ve yüzündeki ifadeyi bozmadan gözlerinin içine baktı.

 

Aradan ne kadar zaman geçerse geçsin, ne kadar büyük büyücü olursa olsun, Merlin hala onun bakışlarındaki dürüst ifadeye karşı koyamıyordu. Dayanamayarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

 

"Merlin," dedi yavaş bir tonla Gwaine, "Benimle konuşabilirsin, biliyorsun değil mi? Sözümüzü unuttun mu?"

 

Bir süre sessizlikten sonra, "Unutmadım," dedi usulca Merlin, "Eğer neler olduğunu bilseydim emin ol sana söylerdim- ama benim de en ufak bir fikrim yok, Gwaine."

 

Şövalyenin kaşları hafifçe havalandı, sonra büyücünün yakasıyla oynayarak kolunu bıraktı, "Tanrılar yardımcımız olsun öyleyse," dedi hafif umursamaz bir havayla.

 

Merlin hafifçe güldü. "Bir şey mi istemiştin- yoksa bana mı rast geldin?" diye sordu.

 

Gwaine ensesini kaşıdı, "Aslına bakarsan evet, seni arıyordum. Arthur gizli bir toplantı istedi, sadece ufak bir grup, yani biz bize olacağız," Merlin hayretle ona bakarken Gwaine başını salladı ve kaçamak bir bakışla ona hafifçe gülümsedi, "Endişelenmeli miyim? İpucu verecek misin?"

 

Merlin ağır ağır başını iki yana sallarken Gwaine düşünceli bir hımmlama sesi çıkardı, sonra ikisi de küçük tepeden aşağı, şatoya doğru yürümeye başladılar.

 


	7. Interlude II: King Xenos' Invitation - Elyan'ın Keşfi

 

"Geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim," dedi Arthur, tek tek masanın etrafında toplanan adamlara ve yanında duran Guinevere'e bakarak kaşlarını çattı, "Lancelot nerede?"

 

Akşam serinliğine karşı yakılmış şöminenin ateşi tedirginlikle birbirine bakan dört şövalyeyi aydınlattı. Leon boğazını temizledi, "Haberin var sanıyordum, Arthur..."

 

Merlin ve Guinevere'in bakışları hızla şövalyeye döndü, Leon üzerine dönen bakışlar altında iyice küçüldü, "Bu sabah şafakla birlikte yola çıktı, Corbenic'e..."

 

Küçük bir ses Arthur'un sol tarafından koptu, Gwen dudaklarını ısırarak başını eğdi, Arthur gözünü kırpmadı, "Elbette- aklımdan çıkmış," diye sesini yükseltti, "Onsuz devam edeceğiz, öyleyse. Söylememe gerek yok sanırsam- burada söyleyeceklerimin bu odayı terk etmemesi gerekiyor, kimsenin kulağına gitmemeli, eşlerinizin bile..." Arthur'un bakışları Leon ve Percival'ı buldu, iki şövalye de başlarıyla onayladı.

 

Gwaine sabırsızca, "Hadi Arthur, baklayı ağzından çıkar artık," diye üsteledi, "Savaşa mı giriyoruz?"

 

"Eğer öyle demeyi seçersen," diye ters ters baktı şövalyesine Kral.

 

Odaya girdiğinden beri sessizliğini bozmamış olan Merlin yavaşça, "Mercia'nın yüzüğü mü o?" dedi, bakışları Arthur'un parmağındaydı.

 

Arthur tedirginlikle kıpırdandı ama masanın etrafından sadece şaşkınlık ve sevinç nidaları koptu. "Vay anasını!" diye bir nida kopardı Percival.

 

Heyecan şövalyelerin yüzlerinde dolaştı, Elyan sözü aldı, "Doğru mu, Arthur? Kral Bayard mı verdi bunu sana?"

 

"Evet," diye onayladı Arthur, "Beni Mercia'nın varisi yaptı. Kral Bayard topraklarına dönene kadar bunu sır olarak tutmamız gerek ama sizden saklamama gerek yok."

 

Neşe dolu sesler masadan koptu, Gwaine sırıtarak masanın üzerindeki maşrapaya uzandı ve tek tek kadehleri doldurmaya başladı, "Kutlama yapıyoruz öyleyse!"

 

Arthur gözlerini devirdi ama gülüşmeler masadan koparken bir gülümseme dudağının kenarında oynadı, önüne uzatılan kadehi geri çevirmedi. Yanında Guinevere ona tatlılıkla gülümsedi.

 

"Arthur'a," diye kadehini kaldırdı Gwaine, "Camelot ve Mercia'nın Kralı'na!"

 

"Hayır," diye onun sözünü kesti Merlin keskin bir tonla.

 

Leon, Percival ve Elyan'ın bakışları üzerine dönerken Merlin ayağa kalktı.

 

"Arthur'a," dedi Merlin usul ama duyulur bir tonla ve kadehini tam karşısına kaldırdı, "Albion'un Yüce Kralı'na."

 

Merlin'in koyu mavi gözleri parlarken masanın etrafında bir an bir sessizlik oldu, sonra şövalyeler mırıltıyla tekrarladı, "Albion'un Yüce Kralı'na!"

 

Kadehler tokuştu. Herkes içkisini bitirirken Arthur'un yanan bakışları Merlin'in üzerindeydi.

 

Gwaine sanki aksi düşünülemezmiş gibi bir ifadeyle tekrar kadehleri doldurmaya başlarken Percival boğazını temizledi, "Her ne kadar olumlu düşünmekten yana olsam da henüz Escetia ayakta, öyle değil mi Merlin? Ve son duyduğuma göre Kraliçe Annis hala hayattaydı..."

 

Merlin cevap vermezken Guinevere araya girdi, "Sir Ector ve Sir Bellinore ne söyledi, Arthur?"

 

Arthur hafif bir iç geçirerek kadehinden bir yudum aldı, "Tahmin ettiğimizi. Yaşı, sağlık durumuna engel. Artık seyahat edemiyormuş. Caerleon Meclisi soyluların arasından bir sonraki Kral'larını belirlemek için bir oylama yapmış ama son karar elbette ki Kraliçe'ye ait. Soyluların arasında bir endişe havası söz konusuymuş ama Annis kararı hakkında kimseye bir şey söylemiyormuş."

 

Leon hafifçe kaşını kaldırdı, "Bana bu alışılmadık bir karar almış birinin hareketleri gibi geldi."

 

Arthur ellerini masada kavuşturarak en eski şövalyesine baktı, "Sir Ector ve Bellinore da seninle aynı şeyi düşünüyorlar. İkisi de ısrarla Caerleon'la Camelot'un birbirine ne kadar yakın, geçmiş bağlarıyla birleşmiş müttefikler olduğunu vurgulayıp durdular. Onları seçip Bahar Şenliği'ne gönderenin bizzat Kraliçe Annis olduğu düşünülürse bana da bu garip gelmedi."

 

Percival'ın kaşları havalandı, ağzına götürdüğü kadehi yarı yolda kaldı, "Yüce Kral öyleyse gerçekten- doğru değil mi?"

 

"Dereyi görmeden paçayı sıvamayalım," dedi Arthur yavaş bir tonla, "Sizi buraya toplamamın sebebi Escetia."

 

"O _puşt_ Xenos," diye hırıltı dolu bir ses çıkardı Gwaine, Elyan yanında yüksek sesle boğazını temizlerken Guinevere kibarca öksürdü,  "Hazır önümüzdeyken kılıçtan geçirmeliydik hergeleyi- bir beladan da böylece kurtulmuş olurduk, şövalye yemini ne derse desin Arthur-"

 

"Durumun ciddiyetini tekrarlamama gerek yok sanırım," diye onu duymamazlıktan geldi Arthur, "Yaz Dönümü şölenine iki ay dönümünden az vakit var. O zamana kadar hazır olmalıyız."

 

"Elbette," diye ciddileşti Leon, "Lancelot mu senin yerine duracak?"

 

"Hayır," dedi Arthur, "Ben de sizlerle geliyorum."

 

Gwaine bir iç geçirerek sakalını sıvazladı, "Bu kötü bir fikir."

 

Percival kaşlarını çattı, "Arthur, gerçekten..."

 

"Xenos bir avuç adamıyla saraya çıktı," dedi Arthur kararlı bir sesle, "Aynı şekilde cevap vermemek zayıflık göstergesi olur."

 

"Onların hepsi _büyücülerdi_ ," diye araya girdi Elyan, "Herhangi birinin onuruna güvenmek hata olur, Arthur."

 

Masada bir an sessizlik oldu. Bakışlar Elyan'ın üzerine çevrilirken Gwen'in kaşları çatıldı.

 

Elyan hararetle masaya dayadığı parmaklarını indirdi, gerginlikle boğazını temizledi, "Yani, habis büyücülerdi demek istedim."

 

Merlin'in kırpılmayan bakışları şövalyenin üzerinden ayrılmazken temkinli bir ses araya girdi, "Tehlikenin ben de farkındayım," dedi Arthur, "Xenos'un sarayına elimi kolumu sallayarak girmeyi düşünmüyorum, buna inanabilirsiniz. Bir fikri olan?"

 

Arthur'un bakışları karşısında Merlin yavaşça başını iki yana salladı, "Üzerine koruyucu kalkan olacak bir büyü koyabilirim," dedi usul bir sesle, "Ama eğer amacın Xenos'a kafa tutmaksa, sana yardımcı olmaz. Escetia'ya girdiğin andan itibaren Xenos o büyüyü sezinleyecektir."

 

Arthur parmaklarını masaya vurmaya başladı, "Daha incelikli bir şey, öyleyse..."

 

"Bir kılık belki de?" diye aklına gelen fikri söyledi Gwen, "Hem ortada gözükmeni sağlayacak hem de seni saklayacak bir şey?"

 

Arthur parmaklarını şıklattı, "Çözüm bu işte," Mavi gözler tekrar Merlin'e döndü, "Bunu yapabilir misin Merlin? Beni şövalyelerden birinin kılığına sokabilir misin?"

 

"Ooo tıpkı Merlin'in yaşlı adam kılığı gibi," diye heyecanla araya girdi Percival, "Ama o zaman birinin Arthur'un yerine geçmesi gerekmeyecek mi?"

 

Bir anda masaya sessizlik çöktü. Şövalyeler irileşmiş gözlerle birbirini süzerken Gwaine kadehinden bir yudum alarak burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Kral'ın yerine geçmek mi? O zavallı bahtı kara hergeleye bol şans."

 

Arthur tereddüt etti, gözlerini Gwaine'den ayırarak tek tek şövalyelerinin üzerinde gezdirdi, "Zor ve tehlikeli bir görev olduğunun farkındayım," dedi yavaşça alt dudağını ısırarak, "Ama içinizden birinin bunu üstlenmesi gerek. Sizden başka kimseye bununla güvenemem. Ayrıca birinin burada kalıp biz yokken Camelot'u koruması gerekecek. Ben yokken arkamda bir savaş çıksın istemem. Elyan," diye bakışları şövalyesine döndü Kral'ın, "Yokluğumuzda Guinevere ile sana şatoyu emanet edebilir miyim?"

 

Elyan bir an şaşırdı, sonra mütevazi, biraz utanç dolu bir ifadeyle başını eğdi, "Elbette, Efendim."

 

"Bu her zamankinden farklı bir durum," diye sesini ciddileştirdi Arthur, "Burada dosdoğru bir saldırı planından bahsetmiyoruz. Her anlamda yılanın inine gireceğiz. Beni zehirlemeye çalışabilirler, üzerime aklımızın ucundan geçmeyecek bir şey salmaya kalkışabilirler..."

 

Merlin tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Bırak da denesinler hele..."

 

Arthur'un gözleri onun üzerine dikildi, "Sen gelmiyorsun, Merlin."

 

"Aklını kaçırdın _herhalde_ ," diye sesi yükseldi Merlin'in, "Tabi ki de _geliyorum_ -"

 

"Xenos _seni_ istiyor," diye karşı çıktı Arthur, "Şölende neler yaptığını gördün..."

 

"Ve bu yüzden de _seni_ tuzağa düşürecek," diye ısrar etti Merlin ateşle, "Arthur eğer Escetia'ya sağ sağlim gidip dönmek istiyorsan beni yanından bir kol mesafesi bile uzağa ayırmayacaksın, anlaşıldı mı?"

 

"Arthur," diye yavaşça araya girdi Gwen, "Merlin haklı..."

 

Arthur içini çekerek yüzünü sıvazladı ama daha fazla üstelemedi. Merlin'in kasılmış vücudu biraz olsun gevşedi.

 

Percival tereddütle lafı aldı, "Arthur- Leon en uygun aday olabilir. Sarayda en fazla deneyimi olan o..."

 

"Hayır," diye sözünü kesti Arthur, "Leon'la ikiniz geride kalacaksınız."

 

O ana kadar sakin bir ifadeyle onları dinlemekte olan Gwaine'in kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. Leon tahmin etmiş gibi bir ifadeyle hafifçe içini geçirirken Percival ise oturduğu yerde çivi gibi dikleşti, "Ne? Tabi ki de kalmayacağız Arthur, delirdin mi?"

 

Arthur'un gözleri iki şövalyesinin üzerine dikti, "İkinizin de çocukları var..."

 

"Evet, doğru," diye ısrar etti Percival, "Ve eğer arka planda kalmamızı istersen kalırız, ama orada seni koruyacak bir avuç şövalyen var. Biz de geliyoruz, Arthur."

 

Gwaine'in ifadesi giderek tedirgin bir şüpheye büründü.

 

"En azından Leon, o zaman..." diye rica eder bir bakışla döndü Arthur, "Elena bu kadar doğuma yakınken..."

 

Leon yenik bir ifadeyle başını eğdi, "Elyan'la yer değiştirebilirim, Efendim- bir itirazınız olmazsa."

 

"Elbette ki olmaz," diye birdenbire hararetle atıldı Gwaine, "Elyan gelebilir, değil mi Elyan?"

 

Elyan ağzını açtı, tedirginlikle Arthur'a baktı, "Baştan karar verildiği için söyleme gereği duymamıştım ama... üzerimde hafif bir lanet taşıyorum. Yolculuğum sırasında başıma geldi..."

 

"Lanet değil, bir _iz_..." dedi yavaşça Merlin ve yüzündeki ifade hafif bir merakla değişti, "Kim üzerine koydu?"

 

Elyan ona baktı ve bakışlarını masaya çevirdi, "Uzun bir hikaye. Leon'la yer değiştirebilirim ama korkarım ki üzerime konacak başka bir büyü bunu tetikleyebilir."

 

"Hay ben-" diye birdenbire Gwaine elini yüzüne kapattı, "Corbenic'e gitmesi gerekiyordu değil mi, tüm günler dururken _şimdi_..." diye duyulur duyulmaz bir mırıltıyla küfretmeye başladı.

 

Arthur çatılı kaşlarla şövalyesine baktı, "Tehlikeli mi peki?"

 

Merlin hafifçe başını iki yana sallayınca Arthur başını salladı, "Peki öyleyse, Leon, Elyan'ın yerine kalacak. Bu bizi yeteri kadar adama çıkarıyor, çok daha azıyla daha fazlasını yaptık. Bu kadarı yeterli."

 

"Lancelot'a haber yollayabiliriz," dedi yavaş bir sesle Gwen, "O da size Escetia'da katılabilir."

 

"Öyle yapalım," diye genç kadını onayladı Arthur, ikisinin bakışları arasında bir anlaşma geçti, sonra Arthur devam etti, "Ve bu da geriye tek bir kişiyi bırakıyor..."

 

"Ne yaptığını anlamıyorum zannetme," diye sinirli sinirli tırnağıyla masayı kazırken ona dengesi bozulmuş bir bakış fırlattı Gwaine, " _Lord Urien'le_ konuştun değil mi? Onun başının altından çıkıyor tüm bunlar..."

 

Arthur bakışlarını ona çevirdi, "Merlin'den de yerime geçmesini isteyebilirim," dedi yavaşça, "Ama senin büyücü taklidi yapabileceğinden pek emin değilim, Gwaine..."

 

Merlin'in yüzünden hafif, cesaret verici bir gülümseme geçti, "Gwaine..."

 

"Tanrılar aşkına-" Gwaine kadehini başına dikti, "Tamam- peki, tamam."

 

"Minnettarım."

 

"Henüz minnet duyma," diye homurdandı Gwaine, "Her şeyi tamamen batırabilirim."

 

Arthur onun omzunu sıktı, "Birlikte çalışmaya başlayacağız, hemen. Ne yapmamız gerek, Merlin?"

 

"Emin değilim," diye itiraf etti Merlin, düşünceli bir ifade yüzünü kaplamıştı, "Bunu daha önce denemedim, üzerinde düşünmem gerek. Sabaha kadar bana müsaade edin."

 

"Elbette," diye ona başını salladı Arthur, Merlin kalkıp içerideki odaya geçti ve orada bıraktığı kitaplardan birkaç tanesini yerlerinden çekmeye başladı.

 

Percival içini çekti, "Sizleri hazırlanmaya bırakalım öyleyse. Biz de bu sırada birkaç kulağı delik fareyle konuşabiliriz, bakalım Xenos'un ne hazırladığını biliyorlar mı?" Leon ve Elyan ona baş sallarken Guinevere, Arthur'a baktı, "Ben de Nora ve diğer kızlara sorabilirim."

 

"Memnun olurum," diye onayladı Arthur, "Öyleyse sizleri daha fazla tutmayayım. Bir hafta sonra tekrar üzerinden ayrıntıları konuşuruz. Herkese iyi geceler."

 

"Efendim," diye yavaşça araya girdi Elyan, "Eğer başka bir şey kalmadıysa, sizinle özel olarak görüşebilir miyim?"

 

Bakışlarıyla ona dönen Arthur başıyla izin verdi.

 

"Sizlere karargaha kadar eşlik edeyim," diye ayaklandı Leon, özellikle yüzünde yeşilimsi bir ifade olan Gwaine'i omzundan sıkarak önüne kattı, "İyi geceler, Arthur."

 

"İyi geceler..."

 

"İyi geceler."

 

Leon ve Percival mırıltılarla ortalarındaki Gwaine'le koridorda uzaklaşırken kapıda Gwen duraksadı, "Şey, Arthur? Aklıma gelmişken... eğer Gylda gelip de sana ne kadar sağlıklı olduğumu falan söylerse, başını salla ve çok mutluymuşsun gibi gözük, tamam mı?"

 

Arthur'un kaşları havalandı, "Bir şeyin mi var Gwen?" dedi aceleyle.

 

Guinevere ona uzun, şefkatli bir bakış attı. "Hayır, iyiyim..." dedi yavaşça.

 

Arthur hafifçe eğilerek gözlerinin içine baktı, "Emin misin?" diye sordu.

 

Kraliçe hafif, buruk bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini eğdi, "Evet," diye mırıldandı, sonra sesi iyice alçaldı, "Kay'i mi Lancelot'a göndereceksin?"

 

Arthur ona baktı, sonra, "Bence karargahtan daha fazla şövalyenin eksilmesine gerek yok," dedi yavaşça, "Biri bunu onların yerine yapabilir, değil mi? Siz ne düşünüyorsunuz, Leydim?"

 

Gwen hızla bakışlarını kaldırdı, kahverengi gözler, mavilerle bir an buluştu, sonra Gwen yutkundu, "Evet," diye fısıldadı, "Evet, bence de."

 

"Güzel," diye ona gülümsedi Arthur, sonra eğilip elini öptü, "İyi geceler Guinevere... dikkatli ol."

 

"Lütfen otur," diye ateşin karşısındaki tahta koltukları işaret etti Arthur kapı kapandıktan sonra, "Seyahatinden sonra dinlenmeni bekleyecektim ama sanırım sırası geldi, değil mi? Neler buldun, Elyan?"

 

"Lordum, yola çıkma amacımı biliyorsunuz... bunun gibi kılıçları arıyordum," Arthur önlerindeki küçük maşrapadan ikisine de birer kadeh doldururken Elyan'ın gözleri onun belindeki Excalibur'un üzerine dikildi.

 

Arthur'un parmakları yavaşça kılıcın kabzasını okşadı, "Excalibur'un bir eşi daha yok," dedi usul bir sesle, "Merlin onu benim için bir araya getirdi."

 

"Biliyorum, efendim... sadece ölümlüleri değil, ölümsüzleri, lanetlileri ve canavarları da öldürebilen bir kılıç- eşi benzeri yok. Bana söylenene göre böyle bir kılıç ancak bir ejderhanın nefesinde dövülmüş olabilirmiş..." Elyan öne eğildi, "Merlin size bundan bahsetti mi?"

 

Arthur duraksadı, bakışlarını kılıcına eğildi.

 

Excalibur onaylarcasına sakin bir tınlama sesi çıkardı.

 

"Nasıl öğrendin bunu?" diye sordu Arthur.

 

Elyan alt dudağını sıvazladı. "Çok uzun mesafeler kaydettim, Arthur. Girilmemiş inlere, mağaralara indim, el değmemiş ormanları aştım. Cüce halklarla, goblinlerle, dağ ve nehir ruhlarıyla konuştum. Pek çok belaya girdim ama en sonunda tüm duyduklarım beni tek bir yere sürükledi... gözlerden ırak, gizli bir toprağa. Bir sığınağa. Tam onları bulmaktan umudumu kestiğim anda onlar buldular beni."

 

"Kimlerden bahsediyorsun?" diye kaşlarını çattı Arthur.

 

" _Ejderhahalkından_ , efendim," dedi Elyan.

 

Hala küçük odada elinde bir kitapla, sırtı duvara yaslı durmakta olan Merlin'in eğer aklında çaktırmadan kapıdan çıkmak gibi bir düşünce vardıysa da o anda uçup gitti.

 

Arthur parmaklarını kavuşturarak öne eğildi, yüzünde hafif kuşkucu bir ifade vardı, "Yani... ejderhalarla yaşamış Druid halkından bahsediyorsun?"

 

"Hayır efendim," diye tek kaşını kaldırdı Elyan, "Kocaları, oğulları, ağabeyleri ve erkek kardeşleri arasında bir zamanlar ejderhalordları olan bir halktan bahsediyorum. Yıllar önce Camelot topraklarından sürülmüşler... ve bir daha da geri dönmeyip izlerini kaybettirmişler. Hala babanızın hatıralarını çok canlı bir şekilde belleklerinde tutuyorlar."

 

Arthur alt dudağını ısırdı. "Kral'ın değiştiğinden haberleri yok mu?"

 

Elyan başını iki yana salladı, "Üzerimdeki armayı ve renkleri görünce benden kaçtılar- bir kısmı da bana saldırmaya kalktı. Hala korkuyla yaşıyorlar, Efendim."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek ayağa kalktı ve odada volta atmaya başladı, "Babam bütün ejderhalordlarını tek tek avladı, hakları da var."

 

"Korkuları bizden değildi, Efendim," diye sözünü kesti Elyan, gözlerinde garip bir pırıltı vardı, "Elbette, Kral Uther'in adamlarının tekrar yerlerini bulmasını istemiyorlardı, fakat artık yeni bir kralımız olduğunu ve Tasfiye'nin sona erdiğini, büyünün geri döndüğünü söylediğim zaman bile onları ikna edemedim. Hala korkuyorlardı, Efendim... ama Kral Uther'den değil."

 

Arthur durdu, ona dönerek kaşlarını çattı. "Neyden öyleyse?"

 

Elyan'ın koyu renk bakışları üzerine dikildi. " _Kimden_ demeliydiniz Efendim."

 

_"Lütfen," Eller dizlerine sarıldı, irileşmiş gözler yaşlarla ona yalvardı, "Lütfen, o sadece bir çocuk!"_

_Kadın duvara savrulurken kollarının arasında inildeyen, kanatlı bir yaratık tutmakta olan çocuk aynı irileşmiş gözler ve dehşetle ona baktı._

 

Merlin göğsüne bir yumruk yemiş gibi soluğu kesildi, duvara yaslandı.

 

Öteki odada ise Elyan devam etti, "Arthur biliyorum, o zamanlar çok gençtin fakat-  hiç merak ettin mi... Uther'in nasıl yaptığını?"

 

Arthur kavuşmuş kollarıyla yan odaya kaçamak bir bakış attı, sonra dikkati dağılmış bir şekilde Elyan'a döndü, "Neyi?"

 

Elyan ona baktı, "Baban, annenin ölümünden sonra yasla ıstırap dolu bir adam... nasıl yaptı? Nasıl büyüyü topraklarından sürebildi?"

 

Ateşin yanında Arthur duraksadı ve Elyan'a kaşlarını çattı.

 

"Elbette, bir ordusu ve ona sadık adamları vardı..." diye devam etti Elyan, "Ama gene de... nasıl böyle bir şey mümkün olabilir? Arthur- sen kendin bir ejderhayla savaştın. Üstelik o zaman ona hükmeden bir Lord da yoktu. Senin ve benim... _bizlerin_ bildiği kadarıyla ancak lanetli bir kılıç bir ejderhayı öldürebilir. Ve o bile- öyle bir kılıca hükmetmek bile Mordred gibi birinin gücünü gerektiriyor. _Düşün_ , Arthur..." Elyan'ın sesi huşu dolu bir fısıltıya dönüştü, "Bir tanesini bile bu kadar zor öldürürken diğerlerini nasıl avlarsın? Kimse bir zamanlar kaç tane olduklarını bilmiyor- ama beni bulan o köyde içlerinde eskiden bir ejderhalordu olan en az yüz aile vardı. _Yüz ejderha,_ Arthur... yüz ejderhayı nasıl öldürürsün?"

 

_"Nasıl yaparsın-"_

_" **Kanım** -"_

_" **Kardeşim** -"_

 

Arthur söyleyecek bir şeyi olmadan bir anlığına Elyan'a bakakaldı. Ağzını açtı, kapadı, "Emin değilim," diye itiraf etti, "Ben hep cadı Nimueh'ten yardım aldığını düşünmüştüm..."

 

Elyan hemen, "Nimueh ve müritleri Tasfiye başlar başlamaz Camelot'u terk ettiler," diye onu düzeltti, "Geride kalan bütün büyücüler ve cadılar da yakalanıp öldürüldüler. Druid'lerden bile kaçmayı başaran çok az kişi oldu," Elyan, Arthur'a baktı, "Doğumundan itibaren aklı başında kimse saraya adım atmadı."

 

_Ilık meltem denizin tuzlu kokusu taşırken altın rengi bukleleri uçuşturdu._

_Parlak mavi gözler üzerine dikildi._

_"Bana söz vermelisin," dedi parmaklarının arasında parıltılı bir ışık saçan pembe bir istridye tutan genç kadın, "Bana söz ver."_

 

"Arthur, baban yalnız değildi," dedi yavaşça Elyan. "Kraliçe Ygraine'in ölümünden sonra... burada bir büyücü vardı. Geride kalan herkese o meydan okudu. Kaçmayı akıl edemeyen veya reddedenlerin hepsini o öldürdü. Camelot bir mezbaha gibiydi. Sıra ejderhalordlarına geldiğinde ise önce Lord'larını, sonra da ejderhaların kendilerini tek tek öne çağırdı ve hepsini katletti. Halkının bana söylediğine göre sadece tek bir ejderhayı, en yaşlısını sağ bırakmış... ve onu da Kral'ın isteği üzerine sarayın altına hapsetmiş. Arkasından da kendi canına kıymış."

 

Arthur tek eliyle yüzünü sıvazlayarak şömineye yaslandı, yüzünün rengi solmuştu. "Neden bunları bana anlatıyorsun Elyan? Eğer... eğer o büyücü öldüyse-"

 

"İsmini öğrenmek istemiyor musunuz, Efendim?" dedi usul bir tonla Elyan, "Kendisi de bir ejderhalorduymuş. Başkaları tarafından Ambrosius diye çağırılırmış... ama kendi halkı onu başka bir isimle daha bilirmiş." Elyan, Arthur'a baktı, "Ona _Emrys_ diyorlarmış, Efendim."

 

_"Elveda eski dost," diye hırıldadı, çatlak sesi soğuk duvarlarda yankılandı._

_"Emrys, lütfen," diye yalvardı ona Kilgharrah, bileğini tutan kalın zincir şangırdarken altın rengi gözlerden tek bir damla taş zemine düştü._

 

Bir an sessizlik oldu, sonra Arthur, " _Çık dışarı_ ," dedi.

 

Elyan bakakaldı. "Arthur-"

 

"Elyan sen iyi bir adamsın... ve sadık bir şövalyemsin," Arthur'un sesi ve bütün bedeni öfkeyle titriyordu, "Ama şu anda odamdan _defolup gitmen_ gerekiyor."

 

Şövalye bir an Kral'ının yüzündeki hiddet dolu ifadeyi izledi, sonra tereddütle başını eğdi, yavaş adımlarla kapıya yöneldi.

 

Parmakları kapının kolundayken, "Affedin, Majesteleri," dedi usul bir sesle geriye döndü Elyan, "Niyetim Merlin'i suçlamak veya herhangi bir şey ima etmek değildi. Merlin'e güveniyorum, kendi hayatımla- sizinkiyle... ona pek çok kez hayatımı borçluyum."

 

Taş gibi bir ifadeyle ellerini şömineye yaslamakta olan Arthur dişlerinin arasından, "Bunu hatırlamakta iyi edersin," dedi ona ters ters.

 

Elyan yutkundu ve dikleşti, "Ama gene de... onun kimsenin bilmediği bir tarafı daha var. Efendim, eğer Druid'ler ve diğer büyülü halkların dediği doğruysa... eğer gerçekten Merlin, Emrys ise- veya idiyse..."

 

Arthur dayanamadı. "Merlin bir şey _hatırlamıyor!_ " diye bağırdı, "Tek bildiği Ealdor'daki küçücük bir evde, Hunith'in oğlu olarak dünyaya gelmiş olduğu! Elbette ki o _muhteşem_... akıllara sığmayacak, _inanılmaz biri_ \- ve belki de kimsenin akıl sır erdiremediği güçlerinin arkasında _bir geçmiş var_ _evet_ \- ama bir zamanlar öyle bir insan yaşadıysa da... öyle biri var olduysa da, o kişi Merlin değil! Merlin, _Emrys değil_."

 

"Eğer siz eminseniz, Efendim," dedi usul bir sesle Elyan ve kapıdan çıktı.

 

Arthur masadaki kadehini odanın öteki ucuna fırlattı, derin derin soludu. Usulca, "Merlin... dinlediğini biliyorum, lütfen kendini göster," diye mırıldandı.

 

Şöminedeki ateş titredi ve bir an sonra önünde kollarını kavuşturan Merlin belirdi.

 

Arthur ona doğru uzandı.

 

Merlin yüzünü bile çevirmeden bir adım yana çekildi. "Arthur," dedi donuk bir tonla, sonra kendini toparladı, "Gitmek istiyorum."

 

"Nereye?" diye fısıldadı Arthur.

 

Merlin derin bir nefes aldı, "Düşmüş Kralların Vadisi'ne... orada bir mağara var."

 

Arthur yutkundu, parmakları titrerken zihnini zorluyordu, "Kristal Mağara'ya mı?" Soğuk bir ürperti Merlin'in sırtından geçti, Arthur fısıldadı, "O yerden nefret ediyorsun sen."

 

Merlin burukça güldü, "Belki orada bazı cevapları bulabilirim."

 

"Zamanında Neahtid Kristali'nin sana veremediği cevapları mı?" diye sordu yavaşça Arthur, "Merlin... yapma bunu. Tek bir kristal bile seni deliye çevirmeye yeterken..." Parmakları onun koluna dokundu, "Biliyorum... biliyorum Elyan'ın söyledikleri..." diye başladı, ama sesi boğuldu, devam edemedi. "Merlin, lütfen- bana bak. Dediklerimin hiçbirini duymadın mı? Sen _o değilsin_."

 

" _Yanılıyorsun_ ," diye meydan okurcasına sesini yükseltti Merlin ve sonunda Arthur'a döndü, "Emrys de, Ambrosius da _benim_. _Onu hatırlıyorum_. Parça parça da olsa... bazı şeyler bana geri dönüyor."

 

Sessiz odada bir an ateşin çıtırtısı ve küçük bir inleme sesinden başka bir şey duyulmadı. Merlin başını sesin kaynağına çevirdiğinde bir zamanlar Arthur'a verdiği küçük, tahta ejderha heykelinin olduğu yerde dönerek kafasını kuyruğuna gömdüğünü gördü.

 

Merlin sonunda bir bakış atmaya cesaret edebildiğinde Arthur'un sarsılmış ifadesiyle karşılaştı. Daha fazla dayanamayarak gözlerini indirdi, ağznını kenarında bir tik oynadı.  "Hep farklı olduğumun farkındaydım," diye mırıldandı, "Ealdor'da cevap açıktı... evet, büyüm vardı. Fakat şimdi? Bunca büyücü, cadı ve Druid'in arasında gene de çürük bir diş gibi öne çıkıyorum. Onlardan biri değilim. _Sizden biri değilim_."

 

"Neden bahsediyorsun?" diye fısıldadı Arthur, Merlin başını iki yana sallayınca da kollarını yakaladı, yüzüne eğildi, "Söyle bana," diye rica etti.

 

Merlin ona baktı, baktı, sonra bakışlarını eğerek, " _Ic i ætíe,"_ diye fısıldadı.

 

Çoktandır alışıldık bir görüntü olan altın alev Merlin'in koyu mavi gözbebeklerinde parladı, fakat bu defa burada sona ermedi. Yavaş yavaş, Arthur'un gözlerinin önünde Merlin'in göz kenarlarındaki kırışıklar altın alevin ışığında eridi, tek tük çizgiler ve yara izleri kayboldu, şakaklarına uzanan saçları ve sakalı geriye çekildi, yüz hatları yuvarlandı ve eski, tanıdık bir hal aldı.

 

Arthur karşısındaki on yıl önceden gelen çehreye bakakaldı. Yavaşça elini uzattı ve yaşlanmamış tene dokundu, "Bir kılık mı bu?"

 

"Hayır," diye mırıldandı Merlin, "Gerçek görüntüm bu. Alıştığın ben... işte o bir kılık."

 

"Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir?" diye fısıldadı Arthur kısılmış bir sesle, "Büyün yüzünden mi?"

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti.

 

" _Merlin_..."

 

"Düğünden itibaren ufak tefek değişiklikler yapmaya başladım," diye itiraf etti Merlin, "Biraz daha ince bir yüz, şuraya buraya birkaç çizgi... sakalında ilk beyazın çıktığı günü hatırlıyor musun? O zaman fark ettim- sen... Guinevere... etrafımızdaki herkes. Değişiyor... yaşlanıyorlardı. Ben ise olduğum gibi kalıyordum."

 

Arthur usulca, "Neden bana daha önce söylemedin?" dedi, "Birbirimize yalan söylemekten vazgeçtik sanıyordum... bunu niye gizlediğini anlayabiliyorum ama... neden bana söylemedin, Merlin?"

 

Merlin bir an sessiz kaldı. Sonra, "Bir kez olsun farklı olmak istemedim," dedi ve ona baktı, "Yüzünde bu ifadeyi görmek istemedim."

 

Arthur sanki kendine gelmeye çalışır gibi hafifçe başını sarstı, birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Bu... bu korku değil, anlıyorsun değil mi?"

 

"Belki de korkmalısın," diye mırıldandı Merlin, "Belki de Elyan haklıdır. Bazı şeyleri hatırlıyorum. Ve onları niye yaptığımı anlayabiliyorum."

 

"Yani?" diye gözlerini ona dikti Arthur, "Bu mu yani? Bu yüzden mi tehlikelisin? Bana bile bile zarar mı vereceksin?"

 

"Elbette ki hayır-" Merlin tekrar gözlerini eğdi, "Anlamanı bekleyemem."

 

"Merlin," diye bir iç geçirdi Arthur, "Haklısın, anlayamam. Hepsi... seni Emrys olarak tanımak isteyenlerin hepsi, sana bir nevi Kral'mışsın gibi davranıyorlar, değil mi?" Arthur başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır, daha da fazlası- _bir Tanrı'ymışsın gibi_. Geçmişin derinliklerinden gelen, anlaşılmaz bir varlık- saygı duyulacak, korkulacak, çekinilecek- ve _uzak durulacak bir şey_."

 

Merlin irkildi, Arthur yavaşça onu kolundan yakalayarak kendine doğru çekti, "Ama hiçbiri seni benim bildiğim gibi bilmiyorlar, Merlin. Sadece bir adamın bir adamı- bir Kral'ın bir Büyücü'yü tanıması gibi değil..." Arthur'un alnı, onunkine yaslandı, "Biz birbirimizin kaderiyiz, değil mi? Bir akçeyi tamamlayan iki yarı..."

 

Merlin'in gergin omuzları bir an olsun gevşedi, sırtı ve yüzündeki ifade çöktü, "Korkuyorum, Arthur," diye mırıltıyla itiraf etti, "Bu- bu beni sandığımdan çok daha fazla ürkütüyor."

 

"Biliyorum," diye sesi boğuldu Arthur'un, gırtlağını temizledi, "Biliyorum tamam mı? Ama hep kendine hatırlatman gerek, senin yarın, bana ait. Eğer... eğer beni bu kadar seviyorsan," diye tereddüt etti Arthur, "O halde kendine de bu kadar kötü davranamazsın."

 

Bir el gömleğine sarıldı, Merlin sıkılı tuttuğu çenesiyle onun yüzüne yaslandı, dudaklarına titrek, ama güçlü bir öpücük bıraktı.

 

Arthur çabucak duruşunu değiştirerek onu kollarına aldı ve tekrar öpücüğe doğru çekti. Hafif bir nefesle ayrıldıklarında sakalı, Merlin'in yanağına süründü, "Gerçekten ilk tanıştığımız gün gibi gözüküyorsun," diye mırıldandı Arthur hayranlıkla, kendini tutamadan.

 

Merlin'in bakışları onun yüzünde bir yerdeydi, "Yakında saçlarına da ilk ak düşecek," diye mırıldandı, "Bense hep böyle kalacağım."

 

"Bu muydu seni endişelendiren? Yaşlanıp kartlanacağım mı?" Arthur'un ağzının kenarında bir gülümseme oynadı, "Beni daha genç ve zinde bir Kral için mi terk edeceksin?"

 

"Arthur-"

 

Arthur onu alnından öptü, "Başkalarının yanında kılığını tutmak istiyorsan, tut. Ama biz bizeyken, benden saklayacak bir şeyin yok Merlin."

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi.

 

"Şimdi," dedi usul bir sesle Arthur, "Neler hatırlamaya başladın, baştan anlat."

 


	8. Interlude II: King Xenos' Invitation - Lancelot du Lac

 

"Lordum," Heyecanla parlayan bir çift bal rengi göz üzerine dikildi, "İyi yürekli, cesur şövalyem, size nasıl teşekkür edebilirim?"

 

Aklı karışmış bir şekilde kollarının arasındaki zayıf, ince bedeni tutan şövalye kekeledi, "Önemli değil Leydim," dedi ve genç kadını çıplak ayaklarının üzerine indirdi, "İyi misiniz?"

 

Genç kadının ıslak, saman kızılı bukleleri göğsüne döküldü, utanmışcasına bir ifadeyle kollarını kavuşturdu.

 

Esmer şövalye hemen üzerindeki pelerini çıkararak onun ince geceliğinin üzerine örttü.

 

"Teşekkür ederim," diye fısıldadı kız ona, kırmızı pelerine sıkı sıkı sarılarak hayranlıkla irileşmiş gözlerini bir an olsun ondan çekmedi, "Bana adınızı söyleyecek misiniz Lordum?"

 

"Lancelot," dedi şövalye ve hafifçe eğildi, "Adım Sir Lancelot, Leydim, Camelot'tan."

 

"Camelot'lu Sir Lancelot," diye tekrarladı genç kız, yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme yayılmaya başlamıştı, "Ben de Elaine'im, yalnızca Corbenic'li Elaine..."

 

"Bunda utanılacak bir şey yok," diye hafifçe gülümsedi Lancelot ve gamzeleri belirdi, sonra yüzü tekrar ciddileşti, "Ama sormama izin verirseniz Leydim, size kim bunu yaptı?"

 

Elaine bakışlarını birkaç adım mesafelerinde duran ve hala kaynayarak puslu bir su buharı yükselten çukurdan çevirdi. "Önemi yok lordum," diye başını iki yana salladı ve çıplak ayaklarıyla kuru çimenlerin üzerinde yürümeye başladı, "Çok uzun zaman önceydi. Hala o büyücünün hayatta olduğundan şüphe duyarım. Beni ve babamı sonsuza dek ıstırap çekmemiz için bir büyüyle lanetlemişti- belki de babamı duymuşsunuzdur, Kral Pelles'ti adı?"

 

Lancelot şaşkın, duraksadı, "Balıkçı Kral'ın kızı mısınız?"

 

"Ne kadar garip bir isim!" diye birdenbire güldü Prenses Elaine, "Evet, öyle olmalıyım sanırım. Ama burada sizinle dururken bile babacığımın varlığının sonunda Albion'dan çekildiğini hissedebiliyorum. Yanılıyor muyum?"

 

Lancelot tereddüt etti, sonra da başını salladı, "Duyduğuma göre bir dostum onu azabından kurtarmış," dedi yavaş bir sesle, "Üzgünüm."

 

"Önemi yok," diye gülümsedi ona Prenses, "Öyleyse dediğim doğruydu değil mi? Şimdi artık sadece Elaine'im ben, Corbenic'li Elaine. Bana eşlik eder misiniz?"

 

"Elbette," diye şaşkın, ona baktı Lancelot ama sonra eğildi ve atını dizginlerinden tutarak yanlarına getirdi.

 

"Mahsuru olmazsa yürüyeceğim," diye tekrar gülümsedi ona Elaine, "Çok uzun süredir o havuzun içindeydim, ayaklarımı hissetmek istiyorum."

 

Lancelot'un kaşları hafifçe havalandı ama o da hafifçe gülümsedi, "Nasıl isterseniz Leydim," dedi.

 

İkili yavaş adımlara çorak topraklardan yürümeye başladılar, etraflarında gözün alabildiği kadar yanık, kurumuş toprak ve yer yer tehlikeli fokurtularla kaynayan çamurlu su havuzlarından başka hiçbir şey yoktu.

 

"Eskiden burası binbir çeşit çiçeklerle yeşerirdi," iç geçirdi Elaine, "Geriye hiçbir şeyin kalmaması ne yazık..."

 

Temkinli adımlarla yanında yürüyen Lancelot usulca, "Burada mı yaşıyordunuz?" diye sordu.

 

"Evet," diye canlı bir şekilde anlatmaya başladı Prenses Elaine, "Bir zamanlar bereketle dolup taşan bir krallıktık. Ama elbette ki her krallığa olduğu gibi bizim de bir gün sonumuz gelecekti."

 

Lancelot hafifçe çatılı kaşlarının arasından genç kadını izledi, "Üzgün görünmüyorsunuz."

 

Elaine duraksadı ve dönüp kurtarıcısına baktı, "Bir ömrü kaynayan suların arasında üzülmekle geçirdim, sevgili Lancelot. Hayatı yaşamak gerektiğini öğrendim. Ama  lütfen, şimdi siz anlatın," dedi, "Nedir sizi bu ayak basmamış topraklara düşüren, başı belada bir zavallının kurtarıcısı yapan?"

 

"Değerli bir leydinin kulaklarını böyle düşkün bir hikayeyle yormak istemem," dedi yavaşça Lancelot.

 

"Lütfen," diye güldü tekrar Elaine, "Anlatacağız hiçbir hikaye bana sıkıcı gelemez. Ama sustuğunuza göre bu ancak tek bir tür hikaye olabilir..." Elaine'in açık renk gözleri Lancelot'un üzerine dikildi, "Bir aşk hikayesi mi?"

 

Şövalye bakışlarını ortalarında yürütmekte olduğu atına çevirdi, "Öyle demeyi yeğlemem, Leydim."

 

"Ah," diye başını salladı Elaine, "Mutsuz bir aşk hikayesi öyleyse."

 

Lancelot cevap vermedi.

 

"Ama kim sizin gibi yürekli bir şövalyeyi geri çevirebilir?" diye devam etti Elaine, sessizlik bozulmayınca da hafifçe gülümsedi, "Bana ismini bile söylemeyecek misiniz?"

 

Elaine birdenbire durarak dizginlerinin önüne geçti, Lancelot son anda atını durdurdu. "Bırakın ben tahmin edeyim o halde, olur mu?" Elaine gözlerini kapatarak Lancelot'un yüzünün önünde avuçlarını açtı, fakat ona dokunmadı. "Adı Guinevere mi?"

 

Lancelot çarpılmış gibi genç kadına bakakaldı, "Nasıl bildiniz?"

 

Bal rengi gözler billur bir ışıkla parladı, "İsmi tamamen üzerinize yazılmış... buraya ve buraya..."

 

Elaine'in parmakları Lancelot'un şakaklarına ve göğsüne dokunurken şövalye yutkundu, başını eğdi.

 

Bir süre sonra ikisi tekrar yürümeye başladıklarında Elaine devam etti, "Guinevere," dedi kendi kendine, dalgınlıkla, "Ne kadar ilginç bir isim."

 

Lancelot aceleyle başını ona çevirdi, "O bu hikayeden habersiz biri," dedi çabucak, "Hislerimden haberi yok," diye de ekledi, ama yüzü suçlu bir hareketle oynadı.

 

Elaine ise onun yalanından habersiz görünüyordu, "Ne büyük yazık," diye iç geçirdi genç kadın. "İyi biri mi? Güzel mi?"

 

"Yeryüzündeki hiç kimsenin güzelliğine ve iyiliğine erişemeyeceği kadar hem de,"

diye içini geçirdi Lancelot.

 

Yolları bir ağaçlığa ve küçük bir nehir kıyısına gelmişti, Elaine duraksadı. "Zavallı şövalyem," dedi yavaşça, "Ona gerçekten aşıksınız değil mi?"

 

Lancelot bu garip konuşmada daha fazla sözü döndürmesinin bir anlamı olmadığına karar vermişti, "Bütün ruhumla," dedi dürüstçe.

 

Elaine'in ağzının kenarında küçük bir gülümseme oynadı ve ona garipser bir bakış attı, "Bütün ruhunuzla mı? Ne rahatsız bir yaşama biçimi."

 

Lancelot bakışlarıyla geldikleri patikayı ve önlerindeki yolu taradı, kaşlarını çattı, "Belki, ama yaşamayı bildiğim tek biçim bu."

 

"Öyle olduğunu sanıyorsunuz ama yanılıyorsunuz şövalyem," Elaine'in üzeri kurumuştu, ödünç aldığı pelerin ise şimdi Lancelot'un atının eyerinden sarkıyordu. "Daha güzel, daha iyi yaşama şekilleri de var, inanın bana..."

 

Lancelot bir an hangi yöne gideceklerini kestirmeyi çalışmayı bırakarak önündeki genç kadının sözlerine odaklandı, "Nasıl?"

 

"Basit bir dilekle," diye ona gülümsedi Elaine ve hafifçe göğsüne dokundu, "Mesela şimdi, kim olmamı dilerdiniz?"

 

Lancelot ağzını açtı ama daha bir şey demesine fırsat kalmadan Corbenic'li Elaine'in yüz hatları değişti, teni daha esmer bir ton alarak göğsüne dökülen saçları koyu kumral buklelere dönüştü.

 

"Ah, biliyorum," diye gülümsedi ona tatlı tatlı Guinevere.

 

Lancelot hızla geri çekildi, "Lütfen... _bunu yapmayın_."

 

"Neden?" diye ona bir adım attı Guinevere-Elaine, "Şövalye Lancelot du Lac... sizi hatırlamıyorum zannetmeyin. Siz beni unutmuş olabilirsiniz ama ben sizi unutmadım. Kalbinizi bana verdiniz."

 

Lancelot'un kalbi göğsünde gümbür gümbür çarparken birkaç adım daha geriye çekilmeye çabaladı, ama kıpırdayamadı, başını iki yana salladı, "Bu... bu mümkün değil."

 

"Benim zavallı sevgilim," diye gülümseyerek yanağını okşadı Elaine, "Hatırlayamıyorsun ama birlikte bir ömür geçirdik seninle biz- Ormanın Hanımı'nın diyarında, bir göl kıyısında tatlı tatlı aşk yaptık. Sen benimdin, ben de senin."

 

Lancelot sonunda teması kopararak geriye çekilebildi, "Yalan söylüyorsunuz."

 

Hala Guinevere'in çehresindeki Elaine'in kahverengi gözleri onunkileri buldu, hafifçe gülümsedi, "Emin olabilirsin ki söylemiyorum, sevgilim," dedi ve yavaşça ekledi, "Oğlunu da mı hatırlamıyorsun?"

 

Lancelot'un yüz hatları birdenbire düştü. Çarpılmış gibi bir ifadeyle fısıldadı, "Galahad..."

 

Elaine ona başını salladı.

 

"Hayır," diye soludu Lancelot, zihnini zorlayan imgelere... _hatıralara_ karşı şakaklarını sıkarak sırtını geçmişten gelen periye döndü, "Hayır bu doğru olamaz."

 

"Ormanın Hanımı'nın diyarında bir gün, ölümlülerin bir ömrüne bedel eder," diye cevap verdi ona Elaine, "Uzun süredir sana ulaşmaya çalışıyordum, benim sevgili biriciğim," Perinin elleri kayıtsızca kendi yarı çıplak formunu işaret etti, "Eğer bu lanetli beden olmasa çağrım gene de sana kayıtsız kalacaktı."

 

Lancelot dehşet içerisinde karşısındaki tanıdık ve bir o kadar da yabancı yüze baktı.

 

"Hadi Lancelot," diye davetkar bir gülümsemeyle alt dudağını ısırdı ve ona doğru uzanarak kulağına fısıldadı Elaine, "Gel, benimle uzan. Göreceksin, hatırlayacaksın."

 

Nasırlı eli, sıcak, küçük bir avucun içine alındı.

 

Fakat Lancelot ondan koparak geri çekildi.

 

"Yapamam," dedi ve birdenbire gözlerine dolan yaşları tutmaya çabaladı, boğazını temizledi, "Aramızda... ne geçmiş olursa olsun. Benim kalbim bu dünyada Guinevere'e ait. Ona ihanet etmeyeceğim." Lancelot birdenbire büyüsü bozularak kendi imgesine geri dönmüş olan periye baktı, "Özür dilerim."

 

"Dileme," diye reddetti onu Elaine, soluk kızılımsı saçları tekrar göğsüne düşerken hırçın, fakat umursamaz bir ifade yüzünü kaplamıştı, parmaklarını kaldırarak bir yönü işaret etti, "Güneşi takip et. Seni doğru yola çıkaracaktır. İyi şanslar."

 

"Elaine," diye onun arkasından seslendi Lancelot, "Lütfen... söyle bana. Oğlumu hiç görebilecek miyim?"

 

Perinin yüzündeki ifade yumuşadı, "Zamanı geldiğinde onu sana yollayacağım," dedi yavaşça, "Elveda, Lancelot."

 

Güneşin parıltısıyla birdenbire ortadan kaybolan genç kadın, arkasında şaşkın, bir o kadar da kayıp bir adam bıraktı.

 

Lancelot uzun uzun gökyüzüne baktı. Atı kişneyerek onu sırtından hafifçe dürtünce yüzünü sıvazladı, sonra yürümeye başladı.

 

Güneşi takip ederek yürüdü, yürüdü. Sonunda durduğunda yorulduğu için değil, biri tekrar tekrar arkasından adını seslendiği içindi.

 

Yüzünü güneşten çevirerek gölgeliklerin arasında, orman patikasında ilerleyen atlıya çevirdi.

 

Yaklaşan şövalyenin renkleri Camelot'a aitti, ama Lancelot onu çıkaramamıştı. Kay bile bu kadar ince yapılı değildi- üstelik dizginleri tutuşu, alışılmışlıktan farklıydı.

 

Atlı, dizginleri çekerek önünde durdu ve şövalye kırmızı pelerinini savurarak aşağı atladı. Başlığını çıkardığında dağınık koyu kahverengi bukleler zırhının omuzlarına döküldü ve kir pas içerisinde bir yüz belirdi.

 

"Lancelot!" diye bir soluk aldı Guinevere.

 

Lancelot gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı. Tıpkı bir zamanlar o uzun büyüden uyanmak gibiydi. Güneşin yakıcılığını ve terli sırtını yalayıp geçen serin rüzgarı farketti, bacakları ağrıyordu, kolları ağrıyordu, _bütün vücudu_ ağrıyordu.

 

Gwen birkaç adımda yanına gelerek endişeyle elini yüzüne uzattı, "Sana seslenip durdum, ama duymadın. İyi misin?"

 

Lancelot aklı karışık, hayal meyal bir bakışla Gwen'e baktı. "Ben- gerçekten bu sen misin Gwen?"

 

Guinevere ona giderek daha da endişelenen bir bakış attı, sonra yumuşak bir sesle, "Gel, biraz otur," diye onu ağaçların altındaki gölgeliğe çekti, "En son ne zaman durup dinlendin? Al, biraz su iç."

 

Kesedeki serin su, pelte gibi olmuş dilinden ve boğazından akarken Lancelot birdenbire sanki gözlerinin önünden bir sis kalkmış gibi hissetti, her şeyi daha iyi görüyor olmuştu.

 

Ama Gwen hala buradaydı.

 

Ve hala bir Camelot şövalyesi kılığındaydı.

 

"Ne oldu sana böyle, Lancelot?" diye yavaş bir sesle ona sordu Gwen, "Neden gittin?"

 

Lancelot'un çatlak dudağının kenarındaki küçük gülümseme kayboldu. Gözlerindeki bakış değişti, yumuşak bir sesle, "Camelot'tan uzaklaşmam gerekiyordu," dedi.

 

"Benden demek istiyorsun," diye düzeltti onu Guinevere.

 

Lancelot sessiz kaldı. Sonra, "Beni nasıl buldun?" diye mırıldandı.

 

Gwen ona belli belirsiz, hüzünlü bir bakış attı, "Beni ne kadar terk edersen et, ben her zaman seni bulacağım." Sesi küçüldü, alçak bir mırıltı halini aldı, "İstediğin bu muydu? Beni terk etmek?"

 

"Hayır," diye fısıldadı Lancelot, sonunda ona odaklanan bakışları yanıyordu, "Asla. Hiçbir zaman."

 

İkisinin bakışması uzun bir süre kopmadı, ancak ondan sonra Guinevere'in parmakları yavaşça onun yanağını okşamaya cesaret edebildi. "Bu kadar onurlu olmak zorundaydın değil mi?" diye zayıfça gülümsedi genç kadın, "Yoksa sen, sen olmazdın- ve ben de seni bu kadar sevemezdim."

 

"Benden istediğini yapamam," diye giderek artan bir umutsuzluk çırpınışıyla ona baktı Lancelot, "Bunu anlayabilir misin?"

 

Gwen elini geri çekti. Bakışlarını eğdi, "Ya başka yolu yoksa?"

 

Lancelot yavaşça onun parmaklarını avucuna aldı. "Bekleyebilirim."

 

"Ne zamana kadar?" diye sordu Gwen burukça, "Ben dul kalana kadar mı? Krallık dağılana kadar?" Sesi usul bir ton aldı, "Buna gerçekten inanıyor musun?"

 

"Seni seviyorum," dedi Lancelot, "Kalbimin tek sahibi sensin Gwen, ama Arthur benim kralım. Ona bir yemin ettim."

 

"Benim değil mi?" diye isyanla başını dikleştirdi Gwen, "Sence ben de ona senin kadar değer vermiyor muyum? Bir an durup düşünüyor musun- beni yeminimi bozmaya ikna edenin ne olduğunu?" Genç kadın onun yüzüne baktı, sesi hem yumuşadı, hem gergin bir ton aldı, "Sana kaç kez... _kaç kez_ söylemeye çalıştım- beni dinlemen için ne yapmam gerek?"

 

Lancelot elini çekti, derin bir gerginlikle bir yüzünü sıvazladı, "Ama _her seferinde_ \- _isimlerini_ bile ağzımıza alamıyoruz değil mi?"

 

"Çekindiğim için değil," diye karşı çıktı Gwen, "Onları _korumak_ için."

 

"Neyden?" Lancelot ona baktı, "Gwen... burada sadece sen ve ben varız... ve sen gene de, şimdi bile açıkça söyleyemiyorsun."

 

Gwen dudaklarını ısırarak sustu.

 

"Çünkü her şeye rağmen, emin değilsin..." dedi yavaşça Lancelot, onun sessizliğinden cesaret almış gibi, "Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Önceleri... ben de aynı şeyleri düşünüyordum. Neredeyse emindim. Ama şimdi? Nasıl tereddüt _etmeyebilirim_ Gwen- seninle _evlendi_ , her şeye rağmen."

 

Guinevere uzun süre bir şey söylemedi. Tekrar başını kaldırdığında gözlerine yaşlar dolmuştu, "Onlar _aşıklar_ , Lancelot," dedi genç kadın, "Birbirlerinin yarısı gibiler. İkisinin arasında her şey... benim araya girecek hiçbir şeyim yok."

 

"Emin misin?" diye ısrar etti Lancelot, "Uğruna her şeyi tehlikeye atacak kadar emin olabilir misin Gwen?" Lancelot yutkundu, "Efendilerine aynı aşkla bağlanan pek çok adam tanıdım..." dedi ve yavaşça ekledi, "Ve burada çok daha fazlası var değil mi?"

 

Gwen ona baktı, "Benden ne istiyorsun? İkisi adına da konuşamam. Öne gelmelerini mi istiyorsun? İtiraf etmelerini? Bunu onlardan isteyemem- ne _Arthur'dan_ ne de..."

 

Lancelot birdenbire başını eğdi, "Hayır- hayır elbette, hayır."

 

"Bu onlar için kolay mı sanıyorsun?" diye isyan etti Gwen gözleri dolu dolu, "Bu yüzden en yakın arkadaşımı kaybettim. Arthur olmazsa benimle konuşmuyor bile... ve ben ağzımı açıp tek kelime diyemiyorum."

 

Gwen'in sesi boğuldu, bir an elini yüzüne kapayarak başını yana çevirdi, Lancelot'un perişan bakışları altında kendini toparlamaya çalıştı, tekrar konuştuğunda sesi titriyordu, "Bizim... bizim gibi değiller, Lancelot. Yapabilselerdi bile, kaçıp evlenemezler- hizmet edilecek bir halk ve bir Krallık olduğu sürece... tek... tek yapabilecekleri bu," Gwen kırık dökük bir ifadeyle ona döndü, cesurca gülümsemeye çabaladı, "Biz şanslı olanlarız, anlamıyor musun? Tek yapman gereken kendi gözünle gördüğün şeye _inanmak_."

 

Lancelot ona baktı, baktı, sonra utanç dolu bir ifadeyle başını önüne eğdi, "Yapamam. Sadece hislerime güvenerek seni tehlikeye atamam Gwen, özür dilerim..."

 

Gwen ellerini çekti. "Peki."

 

" _Gwen_..."

 

"Hayır- peki," Guinevere yüzünü kuruladı, ayağa kalktı. "Yola koyulmalısın. Kral'ının emriyle buradayım. Yarın şafakla beraber Escetia'ya at sürüyorlar. Onlara katılman emredildi."

 

Lancelot onun atının dizginlerini tuttu, "Sana Camelot'a kadar eşlik edeyim."

 

"Gerek yok, Sir Lancelot," Kraliçe atına atladı ve pelerini savurdu, "Camelot'un kendi kraliçesi topraklarında at koşturamayacaksa kim yapacak?"

 

Lancelot yavaşça başını eğerek geriye bir adım attı ve onun atının yönünü çevirmesini izledi.

 

"Lancelot," diye seslendi ona Guinevere, yüzündeki ifade silindi ve yerini tekrar endişe aldı, "Kendine dikkat et," dedi yavaşça Gwen ve atını topuklayarak uzaklaştı.

 


End file.
